Straying From Evil
by MixyX
Summary: As Mizuki suddenly attends to U.A. High by saving Midoriya and says yes to attend U.A. High. She feels out of place since her past of her father bothers her. But trying to keep her morale flat by ignoring the gossip about her, she distracts herself by the boy who she met earlier and soon to seek to know that aloof boy. *EDITING*
1. Chapter 1

I was meeting with my stepmother in an isolated area at the park where trees surrounded us to hear what we had to speak about. I was told to wear something fancy for unknown reason, so I decided to wear a black off the shoulder dress: the sleeves were ¾ length and the miniskirt flared outward. The shoes I wore was a pair of silver ankle strapped heels, the jewelries I wore was a diamond choker and dangling earrings. I had my black hair tied up in a high ponytail to show off the jewelries on my skin. My makeup was simple since I wasn't attending to a special event, and I'd rather have my red eyes stand out.

I sat properly on the wooden picnic table, legs crossed over- very ladylike of me to do. I inhaled sharply, patiently waiting for my stepmother to wind was breezy where I sat, but something came to mind, the air didn't feel right. It felt heavy like something sinister was going to happen. It wasn't a pleasant feeling to be in.

As I was about to stand up to leave since my stepmother was taking her damn time to get here, she fashionably appeared late in front of me. "Mizuki, sweetie," my stepmother sweetly said, having no filter of hating me behind her devilious eyes.

I wasn't scared of her.

She came and sat down across from me with a forceful smile, "You've heard that the League of Villains were going to ambush USJ. Us, as the League of Villains want to kill All Might," she explained to me in brief details, sparing me a whole lecture about it.

"Is that why you called me? Then why am I wearing something nice and fancy?" I stared at her blankly. I didn't want to wear an expensive dress to get it dirty and ripped. I loved this dress as much I loved not being involved with the League of Villain.

"Now now, Mizuki, there's a catch, there will be little training heroes who will be there as well. Why not kill them, Mizuki? That's what you're good at anyways, sucking the blood out of people." She loved to tick me off so badly. I wanted to strangle her with my bare hands.

I slammed my hands against the wooden table as I stood up to get to USJ. I heard her chuckled, thinking that she got through me easily, but I'm not doing what she thought I was going to do. I closed my right hand into a fist and placed it over my heart. I swore to myself not to do anything bad, after all my father is a strong villain...who forced a non-villainous woman to bare his child, creating me because I was going to be a weapon to kill all heroes in the world. But I sought not to follow my path of evil, and objected my father's words, making me independent and strong as I left my family to live in the light than the dark.

I walked all the way to USJ in my painful heels where the fight has already begun long ago. Stepping inside the place to see the enemies fallen, I was surprised by the newbie heroes. They were quite strong from where they stood and fought. They weren't weak as I thought they would be.

"H-hey, you shouldn't be here…! It's dangerous." The girl in pink warned me, but I didn't care. I was going in.

I moved past her, down to where I saw the leader of the League, four newbies, and the All Might. As I walked down the staircase to get to them, there were bodies scattered everywhere, but they weren't dead; they were unconscious. I kept going, passing by two students who were carrying a teacher as they took their teacher up to the top of the stairs for safety reasons. They looked at me as if I was crazy to be here in the battle zone. I didn't know them and they didn't know me, and it was better for them to keep walking because their teacher was a priority.

I was close to the central plaza: "How annoying they are to ambushed them…." I sighed in both annoyance and tiresome. It was really repetitive how villains were desperate to kill All Might in so many ways and moments that I couldn't even stand to be at home.

I passed by three boys and I noticed the fourth one was going to get himself disintegrated by hands man, but I could tell that the green headed boy's body was failing on him when he was about to attack the leader.

I will fight against my fate. "Stop!" I quickly commanded, as I pushed my hand out to blow the villain away from the green head.

Everyone was in awe since I came out of nowhere, and this was a desperate time in need. U.A. didn't want to have a big article saying that they couldn't protect a student from a villain attack. I was about to walk close to the villain, but he was getting shot at out of nowhere. Turning around to observe what was happening, other heroes were getting involved. I felt pity for the green head since he risked his life to fight someone over his level. I give him props for doing that.

As I curious to get close to the boy, a piercing pain ripped my flesh opened from behind as it poked through the front part of me. I gasped in confusion more than terror, face contorting to my emotion. "You disgrace!" she harshly, but loudly whispered in my ear. Oh, it was _her_. "I thought that I could've given you a second chance to redeem yourself, but I guess," she twisted the dagger blood in me, making red liquid spill out from my mouth as the green head stared in horror. So many things went wrong, especially in front of the green head who was completely useless because he couldn't move an inch of his body.

"You're wrong. I'm not my father!" I objected and gripped the dagger made out of blood, absorbing the material into my skin. I then spun around to look at her, inflicting pain onto her as she slowly crumbled before me, holding her head in her bloody hands. "Don't underestimate me, and don't even think you can call me by my name in a sweet but deadly tone because you're married to him. FYI, you're _not_ my mother. On the behalf of my _real_ mother's death, I will stray away the path of evil. Go ahead and tell him," I released her from the pain inducement and stared at her as she disappeared from my sight.

The thought of the green head watching me, I turned and crouched down to meet the green head whose eyes were dull and lifeless from what he saw. "I'm not dead," I reassured him, since he looked tensed. His face somewhat relaxed from hearing my words. "Let me take a look of your legs," I said, carefully examining it. His legs looked broken and purple. This boy's ability lit up a fire in me because everyone would know how to use their quirk, but it looked like for him, he doesn't know how to use it. So in return of having some humane, I used my blood that was spilling out from me to heal his legs. I could sense him fretting by my action, so I again had to reassure him, "Don't worry, I'm healing your injury..."

"Thank you," he sincerely smiled with a light blush appearing on his face.

"I must go now." I pushed myself back to my feet and wiped off the dust on my kneecaps. When I turned around to head off, I was met with a neck snap.

 _Beep beep beep_

My eyes shot wide open, the first thing that I saw was a white ceiling. Rotating my head around, I saw a monitor beeping on my left, and on the right I saw a desk where no one was sitting. I felt something in my left arm, wondering what it was I looked and I saw a needle injected in me. I didn't know where I was or how I got here. I was utterly lost and tired. Forcing my body to sit right up, I started to plan my escape from this place. All I could think of was me leaving. I was thinking about jumping out of the window, but that would've been too risky and dangerous; and plan two was to walk out of the room, but would've been more riskier because I don't know where I am.

I decided on plan one. I peeled off the sheets and yanked the needle out, then I proceeded to walk to the window and think about my fall. Where I was located was pretty high, maybe three stories high. "I can't do it…" I stared at what was beyond my ways if I did jump. Their gate had high security alarm, and if I casually walked there or try to be stealthy, I was going to trigger it. "This is great. Plan two," I sighed. I looked down to see that I was still wearing my black dress but it was ruined. I felt even sadder because of it. "Where the hell am I?" I questioned, not knowing where exactly I was at.

As I didn't know where I was located, I started to search for any clues of where I may be, starting by this room I was in. By the looks of it, this room must be a nurse room because I saw a lot of first aid shit lying around in the cabinets. Moving toward to the desk, I saw a paperwork saying: U.A. High school. "The school where heroes are made…" I murmured quietly.

Heading to the door, turning the doorknob quietly, I pulled the door back and peeked my head out to see an empty hall. "Hmm…" Once my foot stepped out of the office, a noise rang and a bunch of students came bursting out. While rushing herds were wild, I was dragged away at sea by these students. I was violently getting pushed back and forth like the waves at the beach. "Oh my god…!" there was no way out of this hall as more students started to come in even though it was already packed.

Someone grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the crowd. Curiously enough, I turned around to see who it was. "You don't belong here. Oh, you were the girl who saved Midoriya," the red-white colored haired boy said to me.

After he was done saying what he wanted to say, I had something important to ask him. "Why am I here?" he stared for a good second before walking away from me, but I wasn't done with him so I grabbed onto him, hoping he'll give me a valid answer. However, I instantly let go of him as I felt his icy cold skin freezing my hand from the smallest touch.

"Young lady!" now in front of me was All Might. "You were the one who saved my student." There was some gratitude in his voice as he smiled down at me.

I stared at him, I wasn't intimidated by All Might because I had other things to fear about than him. "Yeah, I was. Why am I here? " I could finally get my answers from him now that there was someone who actually knew why I was brought here.

His bold eyes darted around the area, noticing that it wasn't a good place to talk, he suggested something, "Let's talk in private since we're out in the open." I followed him to his office.

I sat across from All Might as we sipped our tea that he made. "The student you saved told me about what he heard from you. He said something about you straying away from evil and not being just like your father. So if I'm correct, your father is a villain."

I was feeling a bit antsy about this because I didn't asked to be interrogated at all. All I wanted to do was to go home, but I can't because I'm stuck here. "Cut to the chase, All Might. Why didn't you guys just leave me when I was unconscious? Or bring me to the police? Wouldn't that be easier for you guys?" I sipped my cup of tea, giving him short glances.

"I had a hunch of who you are, and from what I heard from my student was that you want to be good. You have potential to be good, to be a hero, and to be freed from your evildoing..."

"You don't need to put on an act to lie to me, All Might. I'll tell you what I know," I could see it in his eyes. He just wanted to pull out some information from me about the League of Villains. "My stepmother told me about how the League of Villains want to kill you, and how you're growing weak or whatever. So actually she thought I was going to kill you when I arrived at that training place. She thought she could give me a second chance to redeem myself from disownment since I ran away from home because I hated my life and my father. I hate everything about that man." It sounded like I have daddy issues to his ears, but it was true. I hate to even resemble like my father in the future.

"So they've already caught up…" He muttered, before my eyes, I saw smoke rising from him.

"Woah, you're smoking," I bewilderedly watched, not knowing what to do. All Might quickly got up and tried to push me out the door, but I wouldn't budge until I saw what was happening to him. "I'm not leaving if you're bursting into smoke!" I pushed him back because I was concerned about this.

"Please, you should just—"

 _Poof!_

Huge gust of smoke appeared in my face and I started to cough and swipe the air away until it got cleared. "..." I was speechless. I guess the things that I heard were true after all. All Might looked weaker and skinnier. He looked _way_ different from before. "So this is what you were hiding from the public, huh?" I muttered quietly, looking away from him.

"..." All Might didn't say a word. He didn't know what to say or how to make me be quiet. I knew he didn't like how this was going.

I made my way to the door, but before opening it, I had to assure him about what I saw. "I don't care about the League, they can find out by themselves. So we are done then?" I asked, really wanting to leave this place since I've been here for far too long in my book.

"No, not yet. Your quirk…."

"What about it?" I leaned against the door. I really don't know why he found it so interesting.

"It's something that I haven't seen before in the school or in Pro Heroes... but only from one person that I fought with. Can I ask you could join the school?" He clasped his hands together, staring at me, wanting me to say 'yes'. "I know you want to have a better future so I'm offering this, to start new and away from the evil path you were born in. Enroll to this school to bring out your full potential and brighter future."

I inhaled, thinking about it. All Might was giving me an offer that I didn't know what to choose. I'm scared either way; saying yes or no. There would be a big difference if I do select my answers correctly.

"If you join, you can prove to them that you're not the villain they think you are because you're _his_ daughter."

I had to think even more. It's a lot to take in really. "I guess…. I will accept, but don't I have to take an exam or something since this is a prestigious school? Because it feels like I'm cheating to others who has worked their hardest to make it here if I don't do anything to prove that I am worthy to be from a villain daughter to a hero," I stated a realization to him, making him think about it twice.

"I'll call in the other teachers." All Might took out the school phone.

I moved back to the couch and slumped back, contemplating random things. The phone call took so long that I had to keep on waiting and waiting. If me taking this path, then I will show my father that I am my own person, not a puppet for their own desires he couldn't do on his own.

The next thing I knew, I was in another room filled with pro heroes teachers. I thought the room would be more civil as one person talked each time, but I was wrong. From left to right, they were all speaking at once. No one was focusing on one person because they were all busy voicing out their opinions. A sigh escaped my lips, "I'm so done…" I stared at the empty cup of water in my hands.

"We have come to a decision!" someone announced, gathering our attention. "She will not do the written test, but she'll do the other test to see how she'll fight in combat." Then all of the teachers somehow agreed their plan.

I actually thought that I wouldn't get in because of my background. "Wait, what do you mean fight? What am I fighting with? Or who?" I fixed my composure in my seat.

"Robots," Now I understood.

"Ah, okay, I see. So you're just testing my strength and how my skills work in battle and if my quirk could save civilians?" I looked at all of the teachers in the room.

"You've answered your own question." One of the teacher spoke up.

"After knowing some parts of your background, what's your quirk?"

"Blood manipulation. Blood manipulation came from my father, and I don't even know if my biological mother had a quirk or not since she was killed; murdered by my father when I was about eight," I didn't care talking crap about my father. He wasn't even a good person to me at all. I felt no love from him, only stress. Stress, stress, stress. It was exhausting in general.

"Pardon to ask but, do you really hate your father that much, making you turn good?" A teacher questioned.

"Yes, I do. You can totally tell by my voice and the way I put myself out there to say bad things about him. I know I'll have to fight him soon, that's what he gets for having a rebellious daughter. But if he hadn't killed my mother, then I bet I'll be a villain just like him; or my mother would tell me how bad of a father he is, convincing me to be good than bad." I didn't mean to get all depressing about my past, but it just happened whenever someone ask me about my past. "Aside from that, I'm in then?"

" _Yes, you are!_ " All Might spoke in English to me.

I got up and bowed to the teachers. "Thank you. Is there any other information to know?"

"Aizawa, she's going to be your new student in 1-A. I know the classroom is supposed to be even with twenty students, but this we can bend the rules a bit," The principle said. "Everyone's dismissed."

I followed behind Aizawa, he started a conversation with me, telling me that he's my homeroom teacher and he expect things out from me. Now it totally clicked after staring at Aizawa. He looked very familiar to someone I saw before. "Ohhh, you must be that one teacher who was injured at USJ and your students were carrying you." He nodded at my realization.

We've arrived to class 1-A: Aizawa slid the door opened and announced, "Class, we have a new student that will be here today. She will introduce herself to you guys and the rest of the time is yours after that." He didn't really care what he was saying because his eyes were only casting tiredness.

I remembered that I wasn't wearing their uniform until now. I should've asked but it was fine. I'll get one soon. "Hello, my name is Mizuki Akagawa." I bowed, then questions came at me.

"Weren't you that girl from the USJ?" It was that girl who dressed in pink when I entered USJ.

"Yeah, I was. If you remembered the dress, then sure." I nodded.

"Why aren't you wearing the uniform if you're a student here?" The glasses dude bluntly spoke out furiously.

"Because it just happened to be my lucky day that I was asked to join this school by none other than All Might." I didn't wanted to brag about how it happened, but it did because nowadays people like details.

Then the class started whispering about what I told them. All their talking was getting me annoyed because I was never accepted by who I was. I had a big reputation because of my family.

Scanning the whole classroom out of boredom, I saw the red-white haired dude from earlier. "Oh, it's him… That rude boy." Everyone was close with each other and I was an outsider who joined.

I made my way to the window and stared at the scenery, I was then interrupted by someone speaking to me. "Mizuki, you were the one that saved and healed me. Thank you!" the person forcely bowed in spite that I didn't really do that much to get thanked for.

"I was merely doing what was right," I awkwardly said with a gratitude smile.

 **A/N: Characters might be OCC.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was at school laying around in class 1-A because I don't have a desk sadly. I laid at the back counter like a French girl. I ain't seducing no one in this classroom. "Mizuki! You're not supposed to lay at the back like that! And you're not wearing the school uniform." Correct. He was right because they didn't give me a uniform unfortunately…so I can't do much about it. I only wore sweats with tees and sneakers.

"Sorry, man. They didn't give me a desk nor the uniform. I'm out of luck." I stared at him uncomfortably, before sitting up.

"That is no-"

"Excuse?" I answered for him. "Should have I not turn up to school at all then?" I pinned down a question to him since he's giving me questions to answer.

He pursed his lips then answering, "It pains me to say this, but yes because you're a student here and you should keep on attending here because not everyone has a chance to join this high school. And I think it's a great opportunity…." he just kept on talking on and on until I was tapped on the shoulders.

"Hi, I'm Yaoyorozu. I'll create your desk and uniform for you." She politely offered.

"Wow, thank you. No never had shown me kindness in such a long time. I've always been treated like an outsider." I smiled at her because she was too kind to do this for me.

Then the door burst opened with All Might standing there. "Mizuki, I was wrong." He chuckled, scratching his head. "There is someone who has blood manipulation and it's the Blood King. He's a teacher here." He felt embarrassed from what he said from yesterday.

"Well, I guess I'm way on a different level from him. We might share some of the same traits and abilities, but it doesn't mean we're alike." I moved my legs toward him. "I've seen him in battle before in the shadows, but he can only go for short range, I can go short or long range. I know it sounds cocky of me but I don't want to be compared to Blood King because we're not alike, and will never be alike." I made my statement clear to All Might, making him gulp.

"You do have that intense aura…" He forced a smile at me.

"I know I do. That's why I scare people away from me…" I mumbled, turning away from him but however, I was suddenly called out by another student who belong in this classroom. He came from another room.

"Oh, look who it is you guys. It's Mizuki the Blood Lust Sucker. The one who kills for blood. And her big dad who's a _villain_ and his alias name is _Immortal King_." He shouted out on purpose to call me out to expose me. That douche was from my middle school. I'm surprised that he made it.

"Tch…" I couldn't help but smile. "Well, don't you remember me? Making everyone turn on me, but do you think I'm scared? Because I'm not. You should watch your mouth before something happens to it." I hinted a death threat at him, shutting the door in his face.

I turned to the class to see them stare at me. "What's with the looks? Are you guys believing him as well?" I indeed felt annoyed but that's how life works. There will always be that person spreading lies and the person on the other hand who's hurting will have no one to trust. Because this world we live in is bullshit.

"N-no! It's not like that! We're just shocked that-" I knew what the green head was going to say.

"That my father is a villain? Yeah, like I haven't heard that before." I was throwing my irritation at him, not intentionally but it just slipped out. I stormed to the back, sitting of the room. "Always been discriminated for who I was…" I whispered, staring off at the wall.

Already the first day to get exposed….great school this is.

"Here Mizuki, I'm done with your uniform and desk." She pointed out the desk and giving me the uniform.

"Thanks." I tried to smile but I was hurt as well by being judged. "Can you show me where to change?" I asked.

"Sure." She offered to help me, leading me out of the classroom.

The rumors of me spread as if I was like a serial killer, being looked at because I've committed a murder that wasn't on my hands but was framed. I ignored these stares of students and teachers. They can't do anything to me because I know I'm much stronger than everyone here since I am a 'craved person who is lustful for blood'. How pathetic these students can be to assume…

Yaoyorozu stood in front of the stall I was in, in the bathroom. "You know…you didn't have to wait for me." I told her since people are going to talk shit about her being near me.

"I don't care what the students think because they're all immature." She stated with her intelligence coming in place.

I just hated everyone at the moment. He unlocked my bitch mode. I just hated everyone, even if they didn't bother me.

I unlocked the bathroom stall and took a step out to close the door. "I match you guys now." I stared at myself in the mirror.

"Homeroom is about to start."

We rushed to our classroom and sat in our sit just in time when the bell rang. I sat at the end of the duo haired dude who I encountered with yesterday. "Class, introduce yourself to Mizuki because I know you all know each other except her," Aizawa lazily said, taking off his sleeping bag that he brought in.

As what Aizawa said, they all introduced themselves to me. I might not remember their names, but I'll try.

"Mizuki, it's time for your examination." He remembered. I sharply inhaled, not wanting to do this 'exam'. But I have no choice, do I?

Our whole class was going to watch me fight...great. I walked in the front next to Aizawa. I was very quiet up in the front. I was lonely, but it was the first day of school for me. And plus, why should I care? I've always been lonely and left out. But I need to change that part of me. I need to open up to people, not completely, but half to be friends with. "Blood King is going to be watching you and may even fight you." Aizawa informed me.

"Great…another thing that I have to fight instead of robots." I ran my hands through my hair, huffing at what I'm going to do to deal with a pro hero. But I did made a big bold statement to All Might and the students heard as well.

"You did claim that you both were on a different level," Aizawa said, even though he was in his sleeping bag the whole time when the conversation happened.

"Yeah and I don't need to use all my strength to fight a teacher in the school. Plus, I could kill that guy and it's not his time to die, teacher."

"You love to talk…" He was annoyed by me already.

I turned my head around to see another class behind our class. "Oh that must be his class…" The more the merrier, that what people say. The more people, the more crowded it be and annoying since there's going to be more eyes on me.

"M-Mizuki..!" I turned once more to see Midoriya waving at him, running up with his two fellow friends behind him.

"Umm...yes?" I confusedly looked at him. Feeling a bit uncomfortable for some unknown reason. I'm blaming on the students who are gathering up in this hall to the exam room.

"How are you different from Blood King?" He asked.

"Like I said, our skill levels are too different to compare. He seems limited from using his quirks. I am no child of his and I have to make that clear for people to know since they're going to blurt out shit without knowing whose household I'm from." I huffed, trying to straighten up my posture as I walked.

"And your father is the Immortal King." Midoriya looked a bit frightened from spilling out my father's villain name.

"Why do you look scared? There's nothing to be afraid of him. Wait I take that back." I can't just say that to him because he wouldn't understand. He knows that heros are good people and villains are bad people. "You're not in my position to know if you should be scared of him or not because I'm the daughter."

"Then why did you chose to become a hero than a villain?" Asked Iida, pushing up his spectacles. What a smart man he is to get into this school.

"Well, Iida, long story short, my mom wasn't a villain and was forced to have me, then died when I was eight. Later as I older, I figured out why she was killed, it's because they knew that one day she'll run away with me to change my destiny or some shit that I can't remember right now." There was more into it, but it didn't matter if I told half of the story anyways. "But I swore to myself to stray away from evil because I know she wouldn't want it." My face was calm and collected.

"You can and will stray from that path, Mizuki." Uraraka believed in me. As much I do want to believe in my heart, but this little feeling and thing inside of me feels like I'm bounded to be like my father. It runs through my blood.

"I hope so," I smiled, feeling warm around them. They're kind people. I turned my head around once more to see how many students were here, yet I connected eyes with Todoroki who stared back at me with his piercing gaze, cold as ice like he actually was. I immediately turned my head away from him and continued to look straight ahead.

"We're here…" Announced Aizawa, not really interested in this exam since he already did one.

"Hello, my boys and girls!" All Might smiled, waving at us as he walked over to both classes. "Class A and B are here to watch the fight of this young lady fight against your homeroom teacher, Class B." There were wooing and cheering from Class B… But what's the big deal about that? Like they acted like they've never seen their teacher in action before, like are you for real?

My eyes shot opened by the fact that I'm not fighting robots no more. "What a change of plans?" My mouthing was slowly hanging open. They over do so much, I swear. "I don't want to hurt or kill the teacher!" I protested of how he was the first option because I had the robots and they did say Blood King would be a maybe.

"Are you saying that you're scared to fight our teacher?" A blonde boy from Class B said, sounding all cocky. Oh boy, he's annoying one as well. How many annoying people will I encounter today?

"Then, you might as well not see him tomorrow." I slowly stepped forward toward the young blonde. "I see that you're personality is dark." I dirty eyed him, making him feel uncomfortable. "Am I making you uncomfortable, hmm?" I arched my brow at him, not really caring about what he's getting off from me.

"Enough you two! We don't need to start a fight here." Blood King broke up apart.

"But aren't we going to fight?" I spoke in a mocking tone of voice, staring right up at him. He stared at me, then understanding what I said. His face molded into his 'I'm ready' face. "Heh…" I smiled creepily, having tricks up my sleeves when we do fight. "I won't hold back and neither will you." He nodded, understanding the rules between us. "Only one shall win. Student or teacher, it doesn't matter of what we are, but who we are. Let us spill our blood on the battlefield as it paints itself crimson red, Blood King."

"Wait, you guys aren't going to fight to the death, you know that, right?" All Might was trying to make it clear to us, but our bloodlust wouldn't listen to All Might at all. We were indulged in our sadism as we vowed and slowly plot how to bleed each other out.

"Only one will surrender to drips drops of blood seeping through the open flesh of pain and suffering. Let our battle begin when we step foot to the field," I said, staring highly above him, having my head up.

"Aren't you detailed and poetic." Blood King complimented me, or was it a compliment? Who knows.

In no time we've arrived to the battlefield. It was like a replica of any city in Japan. "You guys be careful-" I cut off All Might.

"Sorry, man, we aren't going to be careful. We both agreed to it: we're fighting to the death with our blood dancing out in the air, coloring everything with our own blood, All Might. I know you heard us because we were talking loud enough for people to hear." I reminded him, pulling back my hair to tie up into a ponytail.

"Oh right…" He said with his expression unreadable.

Blood King and I stepped inside the exam arena. "Ready….Set….Go!"

Just in that split second of the game starting, I was already hit by his blood balls attack, throwing me afar from him. "Ahaha! So this is what it feels like to fight a pro hero!" I felt something weird tingling inside of me. It made me feel...feel happy or excited.

"Why aren't you fighting? You were the one who said we were on a different level." He's demanding of a real fight. I'm not sure if I should give myself out or not.

I got back up on my feet, looking like a psychopath. "Not just yet, Blood King. I'm not going to release full power; not ever until that day comes." I moved my head back around to crack my neck.

My hands were dropped to the side, waiting for the blood to form a sword in my right hand. Sharp as a real sword, I charged at him, jumping into a portal that I could conjure up with blood and quickly attacked him by the back, stabbing him as I jumped off from him.

"You really know how to use blood…!" He swiftly came and kicked me off to the side, hitting through buildings. He really is going to enhance his abilities such as strength and speed.

I created a bow and arrow. I pulled the string back with the sharpest and finest arrow that I've ever seen and created by my own blood. I plucked off my fingers from the string as the arrow flew forward, aiming at Blood King. I landed straight in his chest, but not to his heart...not just yet.

"You will fall before me, Blood King." I truly sounded like a villain. "For I will win you." I ran off to the distance to plan another attack.

The battle went on with our blood seeping, sweat dripping, and pride to hold. I was sure that the both of us were tired. Blood King really got me to bleed a lot, but so did I. I was breathing heavily, wondering what should I do to attack. I used my ability to clog up the bleeding from the torn flesh.

"Look out!" Blood King yelled, but I was too late to react. I was kicked back to Blood King. I struggled getting back on my feet, but with the help of Blood King pulling me right back up. "Intruder…" He mumbled, staring menacing at the intruder.

I wiped off blood that came out from my mouth with my arm.

"Go, young one, you need to leave." He told me, trying to be the pro hero he is and protect the weak.

"No, I'm not going. This going to be my fight as well. You're not going alone." I wasn't going to leave my stand. I was going to fight along with Blood King.

"Princess, come back home to your family. They miss you." The intruder spoke, staring at me, waiting for me to walk over there like I want to.

In quick motion, I did an uppercut motion, summoning solid tendrils blood, stabbing into the intruder's body. "Stand where you are!" I yelled at them, yet my command wasn't followed so he tried to move, then again, I summoned another tendril in him, but it wasn't holding him back with eleven in him.

"Your eye is growing, Princess." He spoke in with his annoying voice, getting to me.

"Blood King, go back. He's not here for you, he's here to fight me. This is not your battle today." I just didn't want him to get involved with my family.

"How kind of you to do that, Princess. Why is your heart kind than evil? Why do you hate us but not them?" He wouldn't shut up just one bit!

"I'm not going to leave you. You're not experienced!" Blood King protested and I had no choice but to force him.

With a simple swing of my left arm, I sent him flying away from me. I didn't want it to be this way… Why did I have to be the daughter of the Immortal King…? "I'm sorry, Blood King. I wish that I didn't have to do that to you." I looked away from him then forcing myself to face the intruder who was intensely staring at me with big eyes as if I was someone he admire.

"Wow, Pri-"

I curled in my fingers slowly, inflicting pain onto him as he scream in pleasure. "What a masochist you are…" I placed more pressure onto him, making him bleed out from his face. I closed my eyes in why I had to inflict pain onto people who I don't know. Why must I look cruel to people's eyes? "Why must I be the bad guy to do this?" I couldn't bare to look at the bleeding man who is suffering in this horrifying pain, but is also loving it as well. I had to kick it up a notch to kill him or wait until he gives up. I slowly turn his blood into acid and my right eye was glowing from using too much of my power, but this wasn't even 'too' much. It was only the first level out from three.

"AHAHAHA!" He laughed out of control with his skin melting off from his bones. "I''m coming back, Princess!" Before exploding his way out of here, as my body flew back from the explosion.

I was on flat on the ground, still shocked how he wasn't close enough to die. I was putting so much pain and pressure onto him, but yet...he didn't care one bit about the pain that I was producing onto him. I slowly got myself off the ground and raised up my hand up high to retrieve back my blood and other bloods around the place into the palm of my hand. I limped my way to the control room.

The door was already opened as I came inside the hall. Everyone was looking at me with no words coming out from their mouth. "What's with the silence?" I asked, shifting my eyes at everyone who was looking at me. "Am I too much?"

"Mizuki…" All Might didn't have his heroic smile plastered on his face. "You…" It was dead silence, I'm not joking. Everyone was dead. I wasn't sure what was going on until, "You did well!" Now his heroic smile appeared on his face with everyone smiling at me, but I, on the other hand, was lost.

"What?"

I was hug by Uraraka who was moving me around with too much force, making my head move too much. "You were soooo awesome on the screen!"

"Yeah, Mizuki! The way you caused him to be in pain!"

From left to right, I was getting complimented, but I thought I was actually being the bad guy…

It was finally lunch time, and I walked with a tray of food in my hand. I was finding a seat until, I spotted Todoroki. I was going to have a talk with him. I strode toward him, then slamming down my tray in front of him, shocking him in the process. "Hello, Todoroki. I hope no one is sitting here because I have some questions to ask you." I bluntly replied, adjusting myself in the seat.

"First off," I picked up a piece of meat from my food with my chopsticks. "When I bumped into you in the hallway, you were so cold to not to help me, and why was that?" I was starting my interrogation.

"Is that why you're here? It interrogate me?" He was already pissed off.

"Aloof man you are." I rolled my eyes. "But yes, I am interrogating you. So be a good classmate and answer my question because I am a new student who should been helped when they're in need, Todoroki." I pouted, tilting my head to stare at him.

He sharply sighed, then replying, "Because you weren't a student here, and how would I know how you got here."

"Second question, I don't know about me but, why do you keep on staring at me when I look back behind me?"

"You're just overthinking." He got up from his seat and proceeded to get away from me.

"Hey! I want my answer!" I yelled, following behind him.

"Go back and eat. You look pale. You might even faint if you don't eat." So he does have sympathy.

"I'm wayyyy fine, Todoroki! Answer my question and I'll go away."

"No."


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the blank blackboard as class didn't start. From yesterday, Todoroki was ignoring me from all my questions that I had, and I think he's going to ignore me today as well. It's too bad that I sit right next to him… It can't be helped then.

I kicked back and relaxed in my seat, trying to be in a comfortable position that I could be in with little space in the chair and desk, but then I moved one of my leg's onto my neighbor's desk. My eyes were looking around in the classroom, staring at groups of students huddled up together.

Then I felt a pair of eyes staring down at me as I was blanking out from reality. I was too consumed by my own thoughts eating what's around me, forgetting that I'm at school. "Hey…" I felt like I heard someone, but there's many students talking in this class, so I didn't think too much about it. "Hey…!"

I was blocking out reality from my mind and replacing it to my dreams.

"Hey!" I jumped from a hand slamming against the polished desk and an angry voice, bringing me back down to earth and scaring me the shit out of me.

I snapped my head and saw none other than Todoroki. "What?" I blankly stared at him. I was a bit annoyed by his demeanor of seeking my attention for no reason.

"What do you mean 'what'? You're leg is on my desk and no matter how many times I pushed it off, it wouldn't want to move. So I tried to wake you up from your deep daze, but you weren't listening so then I had to slam my hand on the desk to wake you up." He looked hot when he was angry, not going to lie about that. He was the only handsome guy in the entire classroom filled with boys.

"Sit properly, Mizuki!" I was scolded by Iida, who was so called the class president. He seemed like any typical mom to be honest.

"Fine, Mom." I took off my leg from his desk, but my ankle bracelet was caught in between the space of the chair and the metal bar holding up the desk part. "Mmm…!" I grunted, trying to get my foot out now.

"You really got your foot stuck?" Todoroki looked so disappointed in me as he watched me struggle.

"I do have slender legs…!" I pulled my leg once more, but got nothing out from it. It was stuck pretty sure. "Yeah… You're going to need a new desk, Todoroki." I smiled, sliding in his desk to me.

"No," With a deadpanned expression, he forcely pulled the desk and causing me to feel pain afterwards. I closed my eyes, trying to keep the pain inside myself than screaming it out. "Look see? Your foot is out," he said and I opened my eyes to see my foot was out.

"Yeah I see… But now I have a red mark around my ankle." I moved around my redden ankle in a full circle.

"Whose fault is that?" He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, staring down at me.

"I just wanted to get comfortable." I simply replied, stretching out my legs under my desk.

"Akagawa Mizuki, you are reported to All Might's office." Aizawa called out.

"Well bye!" I waved at Todoroki and Iida. It was my get away call.

I made my way down the halls, turning many corners until I stopped in front of his door with the clean, slick, gold tag hanging next to the door saying: All Might. I brought my hand up and knocked on the door. "You called me."

"It's open." He replied, and I grasped onto the doorknob, turning it to the right then pushing it open. There, All Might was waiting for me in his macho form than his disheveled form. I closed the door behind me, making my way to the seat in front of him.

"Why did you call me down?" I asked, crossing my legs as I sat comfortably on the comfy sofa.

The air was thick as he didn't speak as he was still thinking about how should he approach something to me. But I'm sure it's about yesterday of the intruder appearing out of nowhere. As I was about to open my mouth, he spoke, "About what happened yesterday, who was that attacker?" He laid it out flat on the table.

"I'm not sure either. He kept on calling me 'princess', but I'm sure it's one of my father's servants or something." I tried to give out the best explanation and guess about this, but it's really hard since I was never close to my father's friends. I only watched my father from afar and studied him. I'm not sure if it's even his friends or whatnot.

"I see…" he nodded, knowing that we'll get nowhere since there's no evidence. "Your powers are truly amazing and terrifying at the same time. You could've stopped Blood King by inflicting pain onto him like you did with that man, but you didn't." All Might studied my movements from yesterday to praise me.

"Wouldn't it be such an easy kill? I wouldn't even give him a chance to strike me, so I play it hard than easy. I'll only use it when I have to. If you'll excuse me, Sir, I do have classes going on and I think I should leave now." I got up and bowed to him, then leaving his office.

I walked silently in the halls, click clacking was the only sound echoing off from the walls. I kept my head down as I walked. I was feeling some turmoiled inside of me. I don't know what's causing it, but I just have it. I was in front of the classroom's door and turned the doorknob to be greeted in such a manner that I wanted to shut the door immediately. "Todoroki, you're partnered up with Mizuki. Ah, you're here." Aizawa spotted me, over his shoulders. And I prayed to god why him? What did I have to be his partner? But oh well… I can't do anything about it really.

I stocked my way to my seat, stiffly settling myself down. No matter how much I wanted to postured myself in a good manner, I just couldn't. What Aizawa said was stuck in my head. "Come on, get with your partner and let's go." He ordered with the whole class getting out from the classroom.

Todoroki and I stared at each other for a moment, wondering why he put us as partners? "So…" I started the first say, "What are we doing?" I asked, trying to get close to him or be his acquaintance no matter how aloof he may be.

"We're doing another training."

We were told to wear our hero costumes and I quickly had to form one by using my blood. I wore an illusion halter top, black high waisted shorts, over the knee boots, and a coat that accentuate my bust since it's cut underneath it, the laced up corset in the front of the coat to tighten it, an a split in the back from the calf to the back of mid thighs. My black hair was in a tight ponytail to prevent it from getting in the way. My whole outfit was colored black with gold accents.

All of us were gathered up in this arena where it looked like we were going to hunting. "Okay, class, your mission is to take down as many villains as you can, but it's a teamwork strategy."

I could only stare back at Todoroki as in why I'm partnered up with him. "Don't get in my way." He scowled at me with his piercing eyes shooting down at me.

I smiled at him. "I'm sorry, _Queen Elsa_ , but this is a teamwork training not a solo." He looked like a ticking time bomb, trying not to pull the trigger loose. He does remind of that movie _Frozen_. Maybe because it's the ice that's getting to me.

"Fine, _Bloody Mary._ " That smile on my face slowly faded away.

"That was a good one," I laughed, but behind that laughter was me internally killing him or sucking the blood out from his body.

"Go!" Aizawa shouted and we all ran.

We both ran in the same pace, but I was enhancing my speed now. "To your left!" Todoroki shouted, and I looked at the corner of my eyes to spot the robot. I jumped in the blood puddle that I created and was transported on top of the robot as I held a katana blade in my hand, slicing it in half.

"Come on, let's get going!" I shouted, as we followed another villain and another. Todoroki and I evenly took down each villains, but it wasn't really teamwork. We just watched each other.

Todoroki's power is amazing, but he's scared to use his fire side I can tell by his subtle movements. I know how that feels when you don't want to use something that was gifted to you. "We are similar, Todoroki…" I mumbled.

I felt something was wrong and I turned my head to the side, "Arghhhhh..!" A big boulder was thrown at me and I was stuck under it. "Todoroki!" I grunted in agony. Screaming would only make it worse on me. It was crushing my legs up to my torso. It was getting harder to breath when it's crushing on top of my chest.

He stopped his running and ran toward me. "You cause so many problems…" He sighed at me, trying to find a way to take it off of me. "I'm...I'm going to have to freeze it." He quickly went and touched the boulder as it was slowly freezing it but not fast enough because he was afraid that it'll freeze me as well. I turned my head to the side because I couldn't look at him. As he was freezing it, I felt completely useless. I should've done something to get out...but my instinct of fear took over me, causing me to not be able to use my quirk.

From the distance, I saw someone skipping happily over our way. I squinted my eyes to take a closer look, and it wasn't anyone from our class. It was a different person. I felt a rush in my adrenaline. The fear took over me and I panicked at Todoroki, "Can't you make it go faster? There's someone coming over there!" I motioned him with my head but it was already too late. Todoroki was already thrown out from my sight. I screamed uselessly as I couldn't do a thing about it. He struggled to get himself up and back into his feet.

"Sorry, Princess, no heros can't get in the way between you and your family." It was the dude from yesterday. "I'll help you," he said, easily throwing off the boulder off of me and to… Todoroki!

"No!" I shrieked, wanting to move but it felt numb and pain. The only body parts I could move was my arms. I know by the time when Todoroki looks up, he'll be crushed and maybe be killed by it. I lifted my arm up and ready to manipulate his blood.

"Princess, no!" And my arm was kicked in the process of saving him… So the landing will be off and unbalanced for Todoroki. I wasn't going to let that kick stop me from saving him. To see him shocked, I was relieved that he was okay. My expression softened, but I have another problem to deal with. " _Princess_ ," A threatening yet stern voice was speaking to me, pulling me up by the throat. "Why would you do that?" He squeezed, cutting the air off from my lungs. I looked over at Todoroki and made eye contact with him, telling him to go and move on along. His face was confused for a moment of what the eyes was telling.

"G...go…" I managed to get out from my trembling lips.

I didn't want to hurt this man who was hurting me, I didn't want to use my power against him like yesterday, I just didn't have the power to take another's life…. But today, I will to save both of our lives.

My right eye was glowing to a gorgeous red as I stared deeply into his eyes that was hallowing, telling me the story of his life. "You…!" I gasped out his skull with my shaking hands. "Will… Die… Before me!" I managed to yell out with limited breathe. I placed a lot of pressure on his head causing it to bleed out blood from his face; from ears to eyes, eyes to nose, and nose to mouth. He dropped me to the ground with a big thump. I quickly regained my composure and stuck my hand out at him and said, "The one who created you by your flesh and blood shall be killed by the hands of Mizuki Akagawa," I forced myself to stand up with so much pain stirring in me. He smiled in horror, spotting that I'm just like my father.

"You...can't throw your...villainous side away...it'll always be...apart of you…!"

I stared at him coldly, looking above him with absolute. "My father created it you." That was the last thing before I absorbed his blood to my hand. His body slowly became bloodless, disappearing into thin air because he was only created by blood. He was never human right from the start.

My weak legs and chest were still hurt from the heavy boulder, so I instantly fell down. I heard footsteps running to me. "Mizuki, are you alright?" Todoroki came to my side, asking me questions as if I'm going to die.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not going to die." I awfully tried to get up on my feet, but it was too painful.

"You can't walk." He looked at my condition. He turned his back to me. "Get on my back."

"I can heal myself. There's no worries-"

"We don't have time, Mizuki! You need to get on my back now!" He yelled, and I had no choice but to crawl onto his back. I wrapped my arms and legs around his body.

"Am I too much to carry?" I asked, feeling his movement jagged.

"No, it's just when that guy came out of nowhere, he aimed at my leg and now it's bleeding...but it's fine. I can handle the pain." He assured me, but I know that he was masking it with his cool demeanor.

"Why are you lying?" I softly spoke, feeling bad that he was forced to be dragged into this mess. I placed one hand on his shoulder and started to bend back, making his stumble.

"Hey, you're going to fall down…!" He tightly held my legs, trying not to fall. But all I was going to do was to heal him if I can't heal myself.

"Stop being difficult and walk. I'm trying to heal the wound," I said to him, having my other hand out, concentrating to close up the wound. With my magic hand, the wound was closed and healed. "Can you walk properly now than crookedly?" I asked, wondering if it did the trick or not.

"Yeah, it's better now." It was a tone of relief in his voice. "We can't fight any robots now. We need to head to the exit."

We won't be able to get there in time since we only have about two minutes before the gate automatically closes. I summoned my blood about three feet away from us and gradually made it bigger.

"What are you doing?" He looked utterly confused of what I'm doing and was a bit scared, wondering if it was a trap.

"Just keep on going. We're going to be transported to the headquarters quickly because in two minutes we won't make it since we're far from the exit door." I explained to him.

As we drew closer to the pool of blood, a robot appeared out of nowhere. "Do something! I'm trying to open the pool bigger for both of us to fit." The blood was draining within me to form the pool.

"Alright." He casted a large ice wall between us and the robot. "It will break with a few hits if it-" He didn't get to finish his sentence since we fell in the portal all the way to the headquarters. Everyone was shocked to see what happened on the screen and to us.

"What just happened?" They looked confused on what I did. There were murmuring in the air.

"You can set me down." I reminded Todoroki and he set me on the chair. I closed my eyes to heal the pain surging through my body.

"Mizuki, what happened to the man?" Aizawa ask since the man just disappeared out of nowhere on his screen. I couldn't tell if he was disappointed in me or wanted to know and get me expelled.

"I sucked up his blood. He was never human, only formed by my father's blood. He's just a soulless puppet only following his Master's order, and that was to get me back and kill any heros in the way of taking me home. I had no choice but to kill him or else he'll strike again with reinforcement. It might be much worse than today and yesterday if he was alive right now." I reopened my eyes, completely healed from the pain that did surged into me.

The air was tensed filled with curiosity and fear. "It's okay, guys, you don't have to be afraid of me because I have no intention of killing the whole class or anyone in general, unless I have my reason to, at least. But I'll threaten you if you keep on messing with me...or anyone who messes with me. I can tell you that using my full power will only be for my family, but not all the time. It really depends on the situation." I tried to be reasonable with my answer to them, trying not to make them fear me even more than they have now.

"So, you can do anything with your blood?" Bakugou said, having an unpleasant face on. The emotion that he was emitting was envy.

"Yeah, and so?"

"Fight me then. I want to test it out for myself." Hearing that made me laugh and his smile couldn't get even bigger then it is now.

"Don't know if I should play a fair fight or not, because in your heart you only want to win and winning is the only thing that drives you into destruction. Your fighting style portrays your personality. Now when I look at you, I ask myself: 'Is he really wanting to become a villain than a hero?'. Learn how to control yourself before you lose yourself. One day, you'll be blinded and lose sight of what you're fighting for."

"Why you!?" He came rushing toward me, but I stopped him with my hand. Aizawa wasn't going to do anything about it and that's fine. I can take care of this situation.

"Stuck, aren't you? You can't move, not even a muscle." I rose up from the chair and walked to the frozen Bakugou. "How about it? How does it feel to be powerless from someone who can hold you off, controlling your blood?"

"You two stop it, or else I'm taking you both to the-" Aizawa didn't need to finish his sentence since I knew what this will lead to. I dropped my hand and walked out of the headquarters.

For the whole day of school, I chose to stay quiet. I was still pissed off from my action. I should've stayed calm and collective, but I chose to provoke him instead.

"Are you fine, Mizuki?" Yaoyorozu worriedly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said emotionless. I was too absorbed in my school work and thoughts that I forgot how to put emotion back into my words.

The last bell rang, telling us that school has ended. I packed up my things and harshly slammed my chair in my desk and walked out from the classroom. I sighed in exasperation, running my thin, long fingers through my black soft locks. My movements were straight and tall but sloppy. I was passing by many people to get out of this school.

"Mizuki…!" I stopped and roughly turned around, staring at who called me. Then and there, I see Todoroki cooly walking over to me.

"Yes?" I didn't mean to sound off aggressive and negative, but I did. I impatiently tapped my foot against the hard surface.

"Let's keep on walking. I can tell you're a bit agitated." He motioned, as we walked together. "Um, thanks for saving me when the boulder was thrown at me." That came out of nowhere, making me surprised since he's usually aloof and cold.

"Uh yeah, because you were my partner, and I wasn't going to let someone die from that boulder either, come on now!" I cracked a smile.

"What did you mean back there when you said 'full power'?" He brought up.

"Just like how you never use your fireside because doesn't it remind you of your father?" He looked shocked at what I said about him. "We are alike, Todoroki. You just don't see it or notice it, but I do. We fear for what our father gave us and turned us to be. You're restricting yourself to use only one power even though you have two. You don't want to become like your father, like how I don't want to either. Using full power for no good intention, takes me another step closer to becoming like him." I clenched my fists at my sides until I felt my nails digging into my skin. "That's why I fight fair than to tease others of how powerless they are, like how I did to Bakugou. Right there, I knew he saw what I was capable of." Then I stopped walking. "Well, I'm home, so...bye." I awkwardly shifted my gaze and waved goodbye at him.

"Wait, that's your house?" He stared at it, seeing how it's a total waste and mess.

"What do you expect? I ran away from home. You think I can have a decent home like you guys or something?" I questioned, stating an obvious fact out there.

"Well, it just doesn't look clean or well-built. One day, it'll collapse I'm sure of it." He scanned the outside of my house. It looked like an abandoned house that looks old and creepy.

"It's fine. I've been living in that house for a few months since I left home, so I'm pretty used to it." I shrugged it off, not really caring what he has to say about it. "Well, bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

It was finally the weekend where I could stay home and do nothing until school comes back again. "What am I going to do…?" I was sprawled out on the scratched sofa that had foam peaking through each cut that was visible. I looked around my surrounding that were dark and bland with minimum light hitting inside the living room. There were cracks along the walls of the house as if it was going to fall any day now. I laid on the sofa for a good ten minutes staring at the cracked wall. I grunted, getting off the sofa and making my way to the kitchen to find out there's no food left to eat, "Ughhhh…!"

I made my way to the bedroom to change out from my pjs. I wore a black slip on dress with a grey cardigan over and black loafers with black socks above the ankles. I pulled back my long raven hair into a low bun and ran out the house with my purse. "I'm so hungry, I'm going to die…" I cried in hunger with my stomach growling, as it twists and turns. I felt light headed and tired already.

"Mizuki is that you?" A voice called out.

I stopped and turned around to face Todoroki. My eyes widened but then went down to its normal size. "Oh… I didn't expect to see you out here." I mumbled, staring at him. I pursed my lips in this awkward silence in the air between us as we faced each other. I moved apart my pink lips, _growl_ ….. I closed my lips shut in embarrassment and turned myself from him. "I-I have to go now..!" With a small red blush rising up on my cheeks, I quickly made my leave.

"W-wait!" I was quickly pulled back by the wrist and I spun around to face him once more. "If you're hungry then…. I can take you out to eat." He released his hand off from my wrist, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm a bit hungry as well." He muttered shyly, looking at me with his shifty eyes.

"Uh, it's okay. I'm going to buy some food so you don't have to waste your money on me!" I laughed, not wanting him to do that for me. I'll feel embarrass if he does it for me out for my sake of being hungry. "Thanks for the offer but I'll decline." I smiled with gratitude as I backed away from him.

"Mizuki, I'll come and help you since I don't want to go home and train." He walked along with me to the grocery store. "How much money do you have on you?" He looked down at my purse.

"I have about 900,000 yen because I stole it from my father before I left home, but I have 800,000 on me." I gripped onto my purse tightly, fingers clawing in the leather fabric.

"Ah. So what happens if you're all out of money?"

I bit my lips, thinking about that question. "Well...I have my ways, Todoroki. I'll make money." I had a crafty smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

"I'll wait until that day comes to see how you'll make money." I think I saw a little smiling on his stoic face or maybe it was a smirk. But there was some emotion behind that face he showed.

We finally arrived at the grocery store and I pulled out a cart and pushed it inside. Todoroki was next to me, staring at the vegetables, fruits, or just anything that he could lay his eyes on. "Are you bored with me?" I asked, studying his focused face.

He whipped around his head, "No. I just don't grocery shop often so I'm seeing new things in the store." He simply replied.

"Well, I'm going to get the instant food…" I chuckled lightly, feeling quite embarrassed that I can't cook for myself only instant things. I felt his eyes staring down at me as if I said something wrong. "Instant food?" He questioned, "Why instant food? That's not good to eat that all the time. You need nutrients for your body. Instant food like those aren't going to give you a lot of energy. Come on, I'll help you buy and cook food." He pushed me away from the cart and taking it on his own to buy food.

"I thought he doesn't come to the grocery store…?" I stood in place for a bit until Todoroki looked back at me, making me run up to him.

In each isles, Todoroki picked out things that he thought would be good for preparing a meal. I didn't know why I wasn't stopping him from doing this. "T-Todoroki.." I touched his shoulder with a hesitant hand, "You don't have to do this. I'm fine of what I eat, please don't worry." I forced a smile upon my face to show that I'm pleased at my choice of eating.

He turned and looked at me, then let of a heavy sigh, having his hands on his hips. "How can you be a hero if you're not eating right? Instant food won't help you when you're older. The future for you won't be bright." He threw a can of corn in the cart then began pushing the cart away.

"This boy…" I groaned in frustration, mentally pulling out the hairs from my head.

I was the one who sulked around behind Todoroki as he was looking at the items he chose. ' _Why is he acting like a mom to me?'_ I wondered in my head.

I tailed around until we were in line to check out. I grabbed the items in the cart and placed it on the cashier's table. "Hello," The cashier greeted with a bright and positive smile.

"Hi," I said back as Todoroki was behind the cart, leaning on it as if he was bored now.

The cashier beeped every food item that Todoroki grabbed. I was looking at the prices that she scanned each time I heard the beep. "I've got to say, nowadays young folks like you are already dating in high school. I remember back when I was young, I had to wait until I finished high school to date." The cashier laughed at her past, but it was a huge misunderstanding for us since she thought that we were dating.

Then I started to laugh awkwardly, "Ahahah… We're not dating… He just tagged along with me."

She was taken aback from what I said, with her bright red cheeks, she apologized, "I'm sorry about that." She couldn't looking at me in the eyes due to her error, but she covered it up with another comment. "But you never know. One day, it might happen."

I turned my head to look at him, but he was refusing to look back as he heard what she said.

We both walked out with bags in our hands. "Go home, Todoroki. I'll take the bags." The time was already four in the afternoon. Time went by fast when I was with him.

"No, I know you're starving. Let me cook for you since you have no cooking skills." He truthfully said, making me want to sigh loudly as I rolled my eyes back. His remarks are painful to hear as it was flowing through the other side of the ear.

"Todoroki, how did you get into U.A. high?" I asked, trying to get to know him.

"I got through by official recommendation."

"Don't your life sound easy?" I felt displeased because I bet the reason why is because of his father, who is a pro-hero.

"My life is not easy. It's pretty hard, I tell you." He retorted at me, taking it offensively. "Well, my life is much worse than yours. Don't you start complaining at me." I growled back at him, feeling the heat between us that has now lit up.

"Yeah, since you're a villain's-" I quickly smothered his mouth with my bare hands. "Be quiet!" I harshly whispered at him, putting more pressure on his mouth, close enough to kill him. He was muffling, trying to talk as my hands were still clasped over his mouth. "Watch what you're saying." I let go of him, brushing back my fallen hairs in front of my face.

He looked mad at me with his face twitching, but he inhaled sharply then breathing out as he controlled himself that stirred inside of him. "Let's change the topic from now on." He solid toned voice gave out that he was hurt a bit.

"Yeah…" I mumbled, not feeling any guilt.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mizuki!" Someone called me and I turned around to see who it was, and there Uraraka waving at me with her bright smiled to brighten anyone's day. "Wait up!" She panted, running up to me as we were walking in the school.

"Hey, U…" I tried to think of her name. I knew off the tip of my tongue then, "Uraraka! I remembered!" I smiled proudly, pointing at her finally remembering her name. It's hard to remember the entire class names except Todoroki.

She giggled at me. "You're so cuteee!" She lightly pushed me with her hands, but then realizing what she did to me as her eyes grew wide. My feet wasn't touching the ground no more, I was floating on air. This is every kid's dream to fly if they can't fly with their quirk. "I'm sorry..!" She apologized, as she tapped me to bring me down from the air.

"A-haha… Don't worry, Uraraka. It was by accident. I wasn't hurt, no harm done." I chuckled at her little mistake, patting her shoulder lightly. "Let's get to class," I motioned to her as we walked inside the halls to get to our class.

"What did you do over the weekend?" Asked Uraraka.

I couldn't say Todoroki was with me because they're going to get suspicious. "I stayed home." I opened the class's door. "Didn't do much at home so yeah. How about you?"

"I was spending time with my family."

"That must've been fun." I plastered a smile on my face, envied her family's love and bonding that I could never have not in this lifetime. "What did you guys do?"

"We had a simple picnic at the park, just me, my mom and my dad. It was also a nice day when we did went out. The sun not too bright, wind not too windy to be exactly cold, and I can ramble on but I won't."

"Yeah the weather was good over the weekend." I nodded in agreement of her description of her pleasant day.

"I'm going to talk to Deku."

"Deku? Who's Deku? I don't recall ever hearing a Deku in our class." I was in my thinking position, putting a hand under my chin, fingers curled in touching my lips.

She looked surprised once more, "I mean Midoriya!" She forced a chuckle out in her embarrassment. "I call him Deku since Bakugou calls him that majority of the time. Call him either name. He doesn't mind." She waved off, heading to Midoriya.

"How gullible she is." I murmured, staring at her as I walked to my desk next to Todoroki.

I adjusted myself comfortably in my seat as I waited for class to start. I heaved out a heavy sigh out from boredom. "You don't need to sigh that loud." A certain voice caught my attention as I turned my head around to see that certain person.

I couldn't help but smile. "Well I want to, Todoroki." I huffed out another sigh to annoy him.

"Mizuki," There was Bakugou who came walking toward me with his hands in his pocket. "I'm not going to be easily defeated by you." He growled off, sending dark vibes to people in the classroom.

"Alright, Bakugou! I'll let you take the win easily if they'll make you feel much better." I shouted across the room, pleasing myself in the process as his face twisted in anger.

"No, we're going to fight fire with fire! You're going to fight me fair and square."

"We almost did, boy...but you did lose because you couldn't fight back as I retrained you." I pursed my lips into a straight line as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Class, settle down." Aizawa announced tiredly still in his sleeping bag. "We are having another simulation test. You guys will be in groups of three. Choose your teammates." He suddenly flopped down on the ground with no hint of pain coming out from his mouth.

I just waited as I looked around to see people's team being formed. "I'll wait until someone calls out for me…" I laid back in my chair, covering my eyes with my back hands. I didn't have a preference of who gets me. As long as I have a group then it's fine.

"Mizuki." A voice called out. "You, me, and Yaoyorozu."

"Sure, I don't mind." I uncovered my eyes to stare at Todoroki who looked down at me with a deadpanned expression.

"Hurry." He walked away with Yaoyorozu following behind calmly.

I rubbed my eyes, tired from waking up early for school. "There's so much training to be a hero…." I grumbled, getting up from my desk and following the two behind.

We all were changed into our hero outfits as we were standing outside the gates waiting for our test. "As a team, you guys will have to defeat many villains as you guys can as a team, not solo. But this time they're your size than having them gigantic since we're on a budget to save up for another coming in event. You all will be in one area than different section. All Might will be here to watch as well…" Aizawa mumbled off, sounding like he hated his job and life as he spoke.

While All Might made his appearance, I started to feel quite lightheaded and tired. I just didn't feel well all of a sudden. ' _I don't want to drag the whole team down… I need to push it away.'_ I was breathing in slowly, pacing my breathing to calm my body and tiredness down.

"Are you alright?" I looked to the side to see Yaoyorozu staring at me.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I assured her with a forced smile.

Her calm yet caring eyes kept an eye on me as our conversation died. I wasn't bothered by it, but I just hope that she doesn't see through me. I stared off into space as my mind was spinning around in circles, thinking about my own condition that I putting myself into at this very moment. I was fine before but I don't know why I'm feeling like this. The goosebumps on my arms and legs were appearing as the cold was hitting me. I was shaking in the layers of clothing that I was wearing to keep me covered and warm.

"Mizuki, let's go!" Todoroki appeared in my face as he awaken me from my daze. He ran off without waiting as Yaoyorozu was a bit hesitant to do the same.

"I-I'm coming…" I ran behind them.

"Be aware of where you are going. Have your senses high as we walk in a group." Todoroki said, having his ice hand ready like he was going to strike any second if something appears in our faces. Yaoyorozu slowly pulled out a staff from her leg that was creating from her fat cells. Amazing quirk she has to create a non-living items with her cells. So I decided to create my blood kanata. As it was draining blood from my body to create what I desired, I was getting weaker to support my tired, shaky body from collapsing.

"Why am I not feeling right...?" It was the feeling of having no energy inside of me. I have eaten food in the morning, so what is wrong with me?

We were heading inside a building, hoping to find any villains there to get our points as a team. My eyes were shifty as it didn't want to focus on anything but only wanted for it to close. The energy in me didn't want to hold up my walking body or anything at all. It wanted to shut down on me. "Mizuki, don't slack off. Be aware of your surroundings." I was scolded by Todoroki.

"I get-" Before finishing my sentence, there was an explosion along where we were located. The building was shaking as we were ambushed by the villains. I held onto the wall to keep myself from falling.

"Let's go." Signaled Todoroki as he went off to fight along with Yaoyorozu.

"I can't fall behind." I gritted my teeth tightly, pushing myself off the wall, joining in the fight with the robots in the building.

Todoroki was busy freezing the villains so easily, but I was struggling to keep myself awake as I kept swinging my kanata at the enemy with all the strength that I could mustered up. "To your left!" It was a split second before I got knocked off to the wall that he called out to me. Todoroki quickly froze the villain. He glared down at me with a disappointing face as my shaking body was against the wall from the villain who had thrown me. "I said, 'to your left'."

I couldn't help but retort back at him in irritation as my anger was bubbling from my weak state that was getting to me more than I thought it would. "Well be most specific of who you shout at! You know there's Yaoyorozu as well, but you just shouted 'to your left'! And that could mean anyone!" I pushed myself off the wall and onto him, gripping his collar.

"Didn't you realize that Yaoyorozu is over there?! While you're right here next to me?!" He pushed me back as I stumbled, losing my balance and landed on my butt. "Mizuki-"

"Stop." I held up a hand at him, not wanting to hear anything from him. I got up on my own, pushing my hands on the ground to lift myself up as I got back onto my feet. "Let's just get going." I didn't turn my head to look back at him.

 _BOOM_

There was another explosion, making the building shake violently than before. There on the other side where Yaoyorozu was standing, her place was shaking, ready to collapse. "YAOYOROZU!" I screamed her name but she couldn't hear me due to the eerie sharp sound piercing her ears as her hands were clasped over it, covering it shut. My legs went on its own before Todoroki could do anything to react. My running legs didn't stop even when the building was slowly splitting into two. I jumped over the small opening of the splitting building, landing on my feet as I gripped onto Yaoyorozu's hand. "Go!" I screamed even though it was useless since she couldn't hear. Over here on this side of the building was going to collapse with the walls and ceiling falling down. There was no time to think as I used all the strength I had to lift Yaoyorozu over by using my power as well. Before she could realize what happened, everything caved in as it resulted a big dust to fly out after the outcome of the bombs.

I slowly opened my eyes I regain my conscious and panting slowly, "Heh….heh…heh…." I was barely alive to survive this impact of brick, concrete, and metals. I grunted as I tried to move myself in the tight spot I was in, and I winced in pain from the piece of the building crushing over my legs with a sharp edge, digging through my pale skin, making it harder for me to get out.

"MIZUKI!" I heard my name faintly being called.

I didn't have a strong voice to shout out at them, so I used my blood to trail them my location, spelling out my condition.

"That must be her blood!" Yaoyorozu shouted. "It says, 'Get someone stronger to lift the boulders off of me because my legs are being crushed after the big blow. If you guys are guessing to help me, just don't. I see myself being in more than pain before if you do help me. Just finish the task...I'll be alright.'" She finished reading.

I smiled, knowing that I can rest in peace without being disturbed from their quirks helping me to get out. I say that because if Todoroki uses his ice power to freeze the boulders, he might freeze me in the process and if Yaoyorozu uses her creation to help me, it's going to take forever and might get my more injured than I am now.

I breathed in and out, letting the numbness in my legs take over me as the pain wasn't felt no more. The trickling liquid from my head slowly moves down over my eye as I forced myself to sleep in this agonizing condition.

 **Third POV:**

Todoroki and Yaoyorozu made it last due to big complication of losing a teammate. Students in the headquart had a frighten expression as the two stepped inside the room. "All Might, Aizawa-" Todoroki wasn't able to finish his sentence as All Might knew what he was going to say.

He raised a hand up to stop him. "Young Todoroki, we know what happened to Young Akigawa. We already went people to help aid her. Don't fret about it. I'm sure she'll be alright by the end of the day." The whole class was dismissed as the air was still tensed and heavy from what event just occurred.

Todoroki clenched his fist in a tight ball as it turned his knuckles white. Anguish was all he felt running through his veins. "Damnit…!" His arms shook, biting on his lips in regret. "I should've been the one to save the both of you."

"It's not your fault, Todoroki." Yaoyorozu placed a hand on his shoulder, "Mizuki placed herself in that position to save the both of us. I'll have to thank her for saving me later when she's recovered." Yaoyorozu was about to leave but then stopped. "Did you see Mizuki acting weird?" She brought out before her departure.

"No,"

"I can tell you that she didn't look well in her brightest condition. She looked fatigued and pale as in if she was sick. I kept my eyes on her during the from the beginning. It seemed like she was weak because from what I saw she couldn't focus on fighting or staying conscious of her whereabouts, her body was wobbly like her strength and energy was draining away." Yaoyorozu explained her point of view while Todoroki stared at the monitor.

On the monitor, heroes were carefully taking off the boulders from the explosion that had landed on Mizuki. "Take off the rocks with caution since it's crushing a student and we may not know how they're surviving under there." One hero said, commanding the other heroes.

With careful quirks and hands, the heroes finally pulled out the final boulder from the scene and saw the crushed and bleeding Mizuki laying there flatly on the ground with both of her legs bleeding as well as her head. She was unconscious underneath the heavy, broken materials. The stretcher took the unconscious Mizuki to the nurse office.

 **Mizuki POV:**

I heard shuffling noises, waking me up from my slumber as my eyes gradually fluttered open, noticing that I wasn't underneath the rocks no more, but was in the nurse office like I was on the first day saving Midoriya at the USJ place. "Who's there?" I called out tiredly, staring at the ceiling.

"It's me, Todoroki." He appeared at the corner of my eyes.

"Oh," that was the only thing that escaped out from my parted pale pink lips.

"Yeah," he brought a chair over to where I laid and sat in, avoiding to look at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"Why are you here anyways? If you're not going to speak then-" I was cut off by Todoroki.

"The reason why you weren't feeling well today was because you haven't eaten a proper meal with for months that what the nurse said. The instant food you've been eating wasn't really helping to give you proper nutrition. So your body is lacking a lot of vitamins." He turned away from me and bent down to grab something. "Here. Eat my food than your instant noodle I saw in your lunch box." He shyly handed me his bento box, but I couldn't take it. It felt wrong to do so.

"No," I declined, pushing his bento box back. "It's your food and you should eat it. I'll learn how to cook soon, don't worry. Eat it because I don't want you to starve."

"Stop lying. You'll never cook unless you try and I know you won't. Here just take it and eat it." He opened his bento box and picked up a rice ball shaped in a triangle with a strip of seaweed covering the bottom half of the rice.

"No, you should eat it." I was being totally stubborn to not eat it. "I'm going to be-" He had the right opportunity to stuff the whole rice ball into my mouth since I was talking.

"You're going to eat it or I'm going to have to feed you like a child." He wiped his fingers with a napkin from touching my mouth. I chewed the rice ball as my mouth was already full and big. It was hard to chew when my mouth was only filled with rice. Todoroki's stressed face calmed down into a pleasant face as he saw me swallowing in the rice ball. "I'm sorry for yelling at you from earlier." He suddenly apologized to me out of nowhere.

"What are you- oh that…"

"I didn't know that you were not in the greatest condition. Why didn't you tell us that?" He asked, gazing at me with his duo colored eyes that showed small kindness.

"I thought I would be a burden and you'll just be mad that I'm just being a slacker." I confessed, letting him know what I felt. "You're a hard one to understand and get through since we are similarly alike."

"Even so, you made me anxious when you messaged us with your blood. But aside that," he got up from his seat, "after school I'm going to your house to help you cook since the weekend didn't help you with much."

"Ugh, really?"

"Yes, really. You're not going to faint because of eating bad food. Hurry and eat my bento box. I'll need you to have full energy when we do cook."


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to sounds of rustling coming from a different room where I was sleeping in. "Who the hell is in my house?" I mumbled quietly, still tired that I was awoken from my sleep. Who'd come to this crap house at this time? I pushed myself off the bed, rubbing my eyes as I yawned quietly, not trying to make the intruder to hear me.

I tiptoed out from my bedroom to where the sound was located. CHOP CHOP. It sounded like someone was cooking. ' _Who would be here…?'_ I thought to myself as I got closer to the kitchen where the noise was coming from. I was moving my hand around to warm it up as I was ready to strike my opponent or maybe hold them captive.

The light was on in my kitchen, and I was ready for anything now. I leaned back on the wall as my heart thumps rapidly. I never had this situation happen to me before so I'm scared because I'm still human, not a crazed monster that villains would be portrayed. I quickly turned around to the kitchen's doorway and made a vine blood, wrapping around the person's body. "HEY HEY!" A voice brought me back to earth. I looked up at who it was….

"Todoroki?!" I dropped the vine blood to the ground and strode over to him as he grabbed the pan and placed it to the side where the stove wasn't hot. "What are you doing at _my_ house?! How is it not crazy for you to come and sneak in?! Could you at least wait until it was morning?!" I yelled at him as my brain was exploding in madness at the early morning.

"I know you're mad," he had his hands out in front of him. "But remember I said I would help you cook."

"Oh so you're going to be my personal chef now?" I scoffed, turning my head away. "Well, come, come move into my house. There's room for you, in the _backyard._ " I sarcastically said with my bluntness.

"Really? Because I would take that offer." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't sure if he was playing with me. "Thanks since I do have my things here."

My jaw dropped, "You're not kidding…?" I was in total shock. I walked to my doorway to see duffel bags blocking the front door. I whipped my head around to look at him. "Are you not crazy? You _have_ a family waiting for you, Todoroki. They're going to say you ran away." He was out of him mind.

"You got it all wrong." He walked over to him. "I told my dad that I'm going to be staying over at a friend's house for a week or two because their parents are gone and they don't want to be alone." He explained his lie to me.

"So he believed you?"

"Yes, that's why I'm here." He stated, nodding his head.

"You could at least tell me beforehand." I exasperated, running my hand through my hair, slightly shaking my head.

"It was last minute thinking after what happened." He reminded me when I was trapped underneath the big rock.

"Hurry up with your food and go find somewhere to sleep. I'm heading back to bed." I walked past him to my bedroom. I was so damn tired.

Hours later, I was awakened by my alarm ringing. "Ughhhhh…." I groaned loudly. I turned around to see Todoroki sleeping up right next to the door in my bedroom. I just stared at him. I wasn't freaked out by this at all. It seemed so damn normal since he already snuck inside my house without my consent. I grabbed the blanket and moved it off my body then went to the sleeping Todoroki to wake him up.

"Hey…wake up…!" I shook his shoulder lightly, but he wasn't waking up. "Yo… Todoroki, we got school." He was not willing to wake up, so the only thing I had to was to push him over to see if he'll wake up from that. "If you don't wake up, imma push you to the ground. I'm not playing, Todoroki." I yelled, raising my voice in a warning tone.

My hands was ready to push him, and when I was about to push him within a few seconds, he caught my hands in quick motion as his heterochromia eyes fluttered opened, staring straight into my red eyes. Our moment right there, we paused in place. Seconds felt like hours, hours felt like hell as we gazed at each other. My cheeks were firing up as I couldn't stand to look at him, so I removed myself from him. "Hurry." I swiftly turned away, making my back be the only thing that he'll see.

"Oh, but breakfast is ready. You should eat it before it gets cold." He said with his groggy, tired voice.

"Sure." I did what he said and went to the kitchen to find a whole meal set on the table. "Oh wow…" I stared in awe at this delicious food right in front of me. I whipped my head to the hallway where my room was located, "He's not coming." I whispered happily, skipping my way to the meal set out for me.

It was minutes as I devoured my food. "Mmm. So good!" I groaned in pleasure.

"I see that you like it." My body jolted and I turned to look back at an amused Todoroki.

"Because I'm hungry." I defended myself, not wanting to admit that it was good to his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get going to school. We don't want to be late." He ushered, as he headed to the door.

"Okay, I'm coming…!" I went back to my room to grab my bag then chased after him.

We were finally at school, seated in our desk as teacher Aizawa came in the room, announcing that we were participating in the Sports Festival. I don't know what was the Sports Festival. I turned over to Todoroki to ask him as other people were chatting about villains coming in. "Todoroki, what is the Sports Festival? I've never heard of it before." My face showed him a lost expression.

"Sports Festival is to show your strengths and powers in competition rounds. You might even get scouted by a Pro Hero." Yaoyorozu answered my question instead of Todoroki. "It's okay if you don't know because we're going to experience it anyways." She smiled, making me think about the festival as I got excited pretty easily.

After fourth hour, students were all fired up for the festival. I was a far as I stared at them jumping, talking as they were hella pumped. I thought I'd be fired up, but I guess not no more. My eyes shifted to one person then to another.

I headed outside since it was lunch time. There was no need for me to find and tag along with Todoroki because I didn't feel like it. I sat underneath the shades of the tree. The sun was out and shining down upon the school. "What a hot day it is…" I sighed, closing my eyes as I take in the nice breeze from the little wind with the sun's radiation.

CLINK

Something dropped right next to me. I opened an eye to see what it was. "Your food. Eat." It was none other than Todoroki, my chef.

"I'm full." I pushed his lunch bento box away from me. "Breakfast was good, so I'm full because of that." I turned my body away from him. Something else have been filling in my thoughts.

"Aren't you sulking?" I heard him sit next to me. I was keeping silence as my thoughts were slowly killing me.

All I could think was the things that Mineta and Midoriya said about villains on if they come and attack the festival. It's like I'm being torn apart in half. I'll always have the blood of a villain, but in my heart it tells me to become a hero to destroy the stereotype of villains and that we are not all evil. There will be no such thing as good villains unless I show them at the festival.

"Hey, hurry up and eat." He said, making me not want to eat even more.

"Go away." I rolled away from him, being a log that was pushed off the land and into the water.

"You're the one who's going away." I felt his eyes rolled at me. "*sighs* I'm telling you to eat." I heard his footsteps running after me.

"Shit shit shit!" I pushed myself off the ground to run off. He's going to chase me if he wants me to eat. A wild goose chase.

"You need to eat!" He yelled, coming at me in full speed when I turned to look back at him.

"I'll eat at home!"

"Remember that I'm coming home with you?" When he said that, I totally forgot that he was going to live with me for a few weeks or so.

"Oh fuc-" before I finished my sentence as I looked back at him, I hit something as my body flew back. I didn't have no time to react as Todoroki was already helping me up from the ground.

I stared at the ground, trying to connect the pieces of how I hit something. "Are you okay?" I didn't respond back. "Hey, your head is bleeding." He took out a napkin, but I caught his hand before he can place it on my bleeding head.

"I'll heal." I told him, lowering his hand down as I still didn't make eye contact with him. "Trust me, I'll be alright."

"Then look at me when you say it." He demanded.

"No." As stubborn as always, I turned away from him, stomping off to the school building.

I was now hungry after a long day of school. "Should've eaten his food…" I shook my head in regret. "How a regretful person I am…" The final bell rang and everyone packed up their stuff to leave, but then I heard Uraraka's voice.

"What the heck?!" She screamed, getting everyone's attention.

I grabbed my bag and walked in front of the door next to Uraraka, and there was a lot of students standing there. "What the hell?" I said with an annoying face.

"They're crowding the exit! What are they here for?" Mineta exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes as Bakugou went up to the crowd. I was fidgeting around as I was waiting for the crowd to disperse. Then this tired looking dude with purple hair started talking… "Save me…" I went to lean on Uraraka as she stumbled back with my sudden weight.

"Oh!" She yelped. "Waiting for them to move too, huh?"

"Yeahhh, like let me go homeeee!" I faked cried on her shoulder.

"HEY! YOU! I'M FROM CLASS B!" An angry masculine voice yelled, getting Uraraka, Midoriya, Iida, Bakugou, and my attentions.

"So loud…" I sighed, already feeling frustrated from all of this commotion.

"I HEARD YOU KNOCKED AROUND WITH VILLAINS-"

"Oh it's you." I remembered that face. He was from class B when I fought their homeroom teacher. But I don't know his name. He's made out of steel or something. "Have you heard that I saved your teacher?" I scoffed, picking a fight with him. "He would've died if _I_ didn't take over _the fight_."

"IT'S YOU!"

I clicked my tongue at him, "That's right." I started to laugh, rotating my head around to crack my neck. CRACK CRACK CRACK. "Don't be jealous that Class A have fought with villains before." I made my way to the doorway next to Bakugou. "They struggled real bad. They were lucky that they barely survived. I bet none of you would _survive_." I glared at everyone, especially steel dude.

"YOU ACT LIKE YOU CAN!" He retorted back at me. He makes me laugh.

I licked my fired up lips as a chuckled slipped out. "I can." A dark aura appeared around me. "Because I am one, haven't you heard? I don't really need to explain." I couldn't help but smirk. "Mizuki Akagawa. Glad to be your acquaintance." I sarcastically said, leaving the classroom with the whole crowd of students moving to the side.

"Are you mad or something?" Beside me was Todoroki. How he could be so concerned about me is funny.

Oh how the sun was gleaming on his face, enhancing his features even more than the dewy mist morning. I wonder why he's trying hard to help me if he can't even make friends at school. "No. I'm fine, like _really_ fine."

"You're just hungry." He figured it out. "I'll make food when we get home."

"Why bother to take care of someone like me?" I murmured lowly, glancing at him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Get training, Mizuki. Remember...that we have a...sport festival to show off." I watched Todoroki jogged around me as he said between little pants.

"I don't need to train, Todoroki. I'm already prepared in my head, mentally." I pointed to my head with a smile. "I'll wing it as announce that I am a villain's daughter because," I stood up from my seat. "I will show people that villains aren't the same, and some have a good heart that wants it to change. I may get some backlashes, but I don't give two shits about it." I soldier walked to the hallway of my room, but was tugged back by Todoroki. "What?" I stared back at him.

"If you're going to go through all your way announcing who you are and your purpose, then come _train_ with me." I was forced into critical training as he was doing the same for himself.

"I…think I might die…!" I gasped as the sun radiation was getting to me outside the back and my weak arms couldn't lift me up no more.

"You can do it." He encouraged me to push myself to the limit.

"You're too extreme for me…" I cried in exhaustion, collapsing on the floor as I panted out heavily.

He was making me do push-ups...but he made me do a hundred, and when I hit that mark, I had to do another one hundred more. I only got to one hundred and five. That last five push was made me dead. My arms were dead, my lungs were dead, and my soul is as well dead.

"You can't stop there. We still have more to do!" He pulled me up to my feet and made me train more than before.

It was the special day, Sports Festival. Where everyone comes and watches newbie heroes become heroes throughout the rounds. Not literally become heroes, I mean seeing their hero traits.

I was tired and a bit sore from the torturous training that I recently had. I was being dragged through the crowded school with civilians and Pro Heroes. "Cry me a river…" I groaned as I looked around my surroundings.

"Oh it's Todoroki and Mizuki. I didn't know you two guys are close." The shocked Yuuga gasped, covering his mouth, hinting a certain smile behind it.

"You're so ugly, Yuuga." I jokingly laughed as he kept at staring at us. "And yes, we're close. Really, really close that we live together you know?" I smiled widely, hinting someone scandalous with a wink to provide more evidence to my words because action means more than words.

"Oh I see," He walked off with his witty expression.

Then I felt a sudden jabbed into my ribs. "Ow!" I yelled, taken by surprise as I rubbed the side of my ribs. "What was that for?" I stared at Todoroki in anger.

"You didn't need to say that if you know what I mean," He sternly said, adjusting his posture.

"Oh." It clicked. "You mad that I said we're a thing since you crashed into my place? Yes." I nodded my head. "Don't take it literally since it wouldn't even bother you because you're so _chill_." I patted his back and ran up ahead, making a pun out of him.

 **Todoroki POV:**

I sighed as I watched Mizuki running ahead into the school. "What a pain…" I shook my head. Her figure faded away from my sight as she was now gone.

I went back to the memories where I forcefully trained Mizuki since she was laying around the trashy living room.

 _"Get training, Mizuki. Remember...that we have a...sport festival to show off." I jogged around Mizuki as I panted in between my words, not stopping one bit to take a break._

 _"I don't need to train, Todoroki. I'm already prepared in my head, mentally." She pointed to her head with a smile. "I'll wing it as announce that I am a villain's daughter because," She stood up from her seat. "I will show people that villains aren't the same, and some have a good heart that wants it to change. I may get some backlashes, but I don't give two shits about it." Mizuki soldier walked to the hallway of my room, but I pulled her back without even thinking. "What?" She stared back at me with slight annoyance from her facial expression._

 _"If you're going to go through all your way announcing who you are and your purpose, then come train with me." I pulled her along with me to train._

 _"I…think I might die…!" Mizuki gasped as her face was turning red after a hundred and five push-ups._

 _"You can do it." I tried to encourage her though I don't sound enthusiastic._

 _"You're too extreme for me…" She cried in exhaustion, collapsing on the floor, panting heavily as her body heaves up and down._

 _"You can't stop there. We still have more to do!" I pulled her up to her feet and made her train more than before._

 _"Keep on running!" I slowed down my pace so Mizuki could catch up with me. "You're never going to improve if you don't push yourself to the limit."_

 _"I AM PUSHING MYSELF TO THE LIMIT!" She yelled back, running full speed ahead of me._

I shook my head at what I did. Mizuki looked worn out today. Her blood shot eyes were showing her fatigue. "I just hope that she doesn't faint from all the hard training…" I mumbled, imagining it already.

 **Mizuki POV:**

Class A was in one room as we wore the UA tournament outfit. I grabbed onto Asui, "I'm nervous, Asui-"

"Tsuyu." She corrected me.

"Sorry…" I chuckled with a smile.

I suddenly heard a declaration from Todoroki to Midoriya, "You've managed to get All Might's eye on you, right? I feel no need to pry into that, but I'm going to beat you. I'm not here to play nice and make friends, but whatever."

"Why are you lying?" I mumbled, just staring at him in his hypocrisy. It pained my heart what he said that. He glanced up to see me looking at his direction and I walked out of the room feeling annoyed and slightly hurt. It was time to go anyways. There's no need to push my emotion in the line…

"Class 1-A!" Our whole class walked out to the arena where the announcers, mostly one, started to call out each classes here at UA High.

"Hey, Mizuki," I was tapped on the shoulder.

"Huh?" I turned around to face the person. "Oh. Yaoyorozu," I casted my eyes down from her sight.

"What's wrong?" She asked, being concerned about my well being now. There was no response. "Is it about the tournament?" She narrowed her question selection.

"Yeah." I forced out, staring at the ground. I didn't want to say anything but Yaoyorozu might know the jig if I don't act fine or what is normal. "And also tired. I've been training hard like I never did before, so I'm just worn out badly." I lightly chuckled.

"Don't pass out when you're doing the competition. You need to show your true potential." She grace me with her beautiful smile as she was wanting me to be conscious.

"Well, I don't want to show too much of my abilities. That'll be a spoiler if I do." Just a little talk with Yaoyorozu made me feel a bit better than before. My mood was spoiled by Todoroki and felt saddened by him as well. I relieved my little stress that bubbled inside of me.

Our referee, Midnight was talking and announcing many things to us Freshmen. "Bakugou Katsuki of Class A! Come up!" She announced because he place first for the entrance exam in the beginning before I was here.

"I feel the worst from his speech. It's going to be selfish and stupid, declaring something to us…" I whispered, not ready for it as I watched him get up the stage and stood in front the microphone.

"Teacher, I'm gonna place first." He boldly announced, not really surprising class A since everyone is used to his behavior about becoming strong or first, just something that makes him feel good about himself since he's prideful.

Students in the crowd were talking shit about his speech and I agree with them, very much. "BOOOOOOOO," They all shouted in unison, making me laugh as I felt a pair of eyes locked onto me. I knew the eyes, but I won't turn around to make contact with them… Not today.

"I also heard about the newcomer who came from the dark side," Midnight suddenly said.

"'Dark side'? Really?" I scoffed, already walking up to the stage.

"Akagawa Mizuki!"

I was not fully confident of what to say because a little part of me was scared. Afraid of judgements that I'll never be seen as a hero...only a villain and being discriminated for what my background is. "Yes, Akagawa Mizuki right here," I calmly said, mentally breathing to reduce my nervousness. "I will show you all that villains aren't all evil as they seem. I'm not going to be one like my father, The Immortal King. The villains right now may be watching this but as if I care. Judge me if you may…" I scanned the crowd from the seats and the students in front of me. The red bloodlust eyes showed no fear of anything. I felt the confidence in me as I spoke. "Say what you want about me, but watch." I walked down the stage as I was tackled by Uraraka and the girls.

"Oh, Mizuki! You did so well!" Uraraka squealed happily like she was my mother.

"You can prove your statement out to the world." Yaoyorozu placed her hand on my shoulder with a grin, very proud of me.

Most of the girls are happy for me as I stood up what I believed in, not caring of judgement…but in reality, I'm chained by judgements and look upon. I fear many as I stand tall like those fearless and memorable statues. As I thought more about what I said, the growing monster inside of me started to scare me. Chills ran up my arms even though it wasn't cold or breezy. The thoughts of my father coming and intruding the festival scared me into a million pieces. I bet he heard what I said, I bet he's going to come and kill all these people, he's going to make people suffer.

"Mi-" I was suddenly touched by the shoulder and I moved away from who touched me.

"Don't…" I lowly hissed, not making it audible to hear, not knowing who it was either. My storming heart and mind were clouded dark.

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP!

I was snapped out from my trance and saw the people running as I was at lost of what was happening. "Sero!" I shouted, getting his attention. "What's happening? I wasn't on earth as Midnight was talking."

"OBSTACLE RACE!" He shouted loud enough to be heard.

Everyone suddenly stopped from our legs being frozen by the ground. "Todoroki…" I mumbled as he was racing up ahead. Most of the mm were struggling as some already got out, so I transported myself out from the ice hold by using the blood of mine.

I appeared right next to Todoroki with no fare exchanged words. It was a competition to show yourself worthy.

Something was announced, "The first barrier will be a robo inferno!" They were right in front of us. Before any quick action from Todoroki, I spilled out blood from my body as it puddles around me. From the side Todoroki was confused as he saw blood pooling around his feet. I was going to give it half of my all. The pooling blood was turned into multiple thick tendrils behind me, stabbing into the metal armor skin. With quick stabs, the tendrils pulled out and went back to the liquid form on the ground as I absorbed the blood. I noticed that the blood was much slower to absorb so I ripped off any long sleeves on me that was refraining any absorption. The pants were now shorts, the sleeves were sleeveless, and the shirt was opened like Yaoyorozu with a cropped tank top underneath.

"There go Akagawa as she ripped off any material that covered up her skin from drinking back her blood." The announcer shouted that planted a smirk on my lips as I was encouraged to win.

"I'm winning this round."


	8. Chapter 8

I smiled widely as I enhanced my speed, furthering up to the next obstacle. "The Fall…." I mumbled staring at the tall, thin rocks standing up. There were many lines connecting the rocks together.

"Woah…!" Uraraka said, coming up behind me, staring at awe as she saw what everyone else saw.

I was going to transport myself to the other side. I concentrated on transferring my blood to the ground as I closed my eyes, locking out everything else.

"There she goes! She's releasing her blood as she's going to do something special with it!" The announcer shouted once more, gathering other people's attention.

With all of my strength and energy, I summoned another big pool for me to be able to go through. I was slowly transporting to the other side as it started to bubble up red, increasing the bubbles as my body went through. My right eye started to twitch badly, and I knew my eye was going to glow red. "I can't show it…" I whispered in fear, scared to accept of who I am. I can be confident and all, but it's just a mask that I had ever since I was eight. My body submerged into the blood as I popped out from the other side. I turned my head back to see all the other students getting their way over where I was. There in the middle of everyone's movements to get through, Todoroki was catching up with me. It was time for me to go and run.

I started running on, trying not to think about the others as I was ranking first. "Mizuki…!" Todoroki called me, but I didn't know if I should respond or not...because this a competition.

"What is it?" I answered in annoyance because I was focusing what I should accomplish.

"Never mind." He muttered, looking away from me as he zoomed ahead of me.

"Tch." A smile curved at the corner of my lips, feeling somewhat energized by Todoroki's position ahead of me. It made me want to win even more.

"Ooooohhhhh… I see it now! He's got the blood of the second top hero after All Might in his veins! He's actually the son of flame hero Endeavor. Pros would practically scrabble at each other to get him as a sidekick!"

' _Everyone is special since they don't have a reputation of a family that is a villain… How jealous I am.'_ I thought to myself, pushing those thoughts to the side.

"The mine field right out of rambo 3! It's set up so that if you look carefully, you can see where the landmines are placed! Strain your eyes and feet!"

I examined each step I took when I was on the field. I was able to tell where the mine was located at. "There's one right there." I muttered, looking ahead of me, watching my step as I maneuver my feet around.

I was ahead of the game when… "Ah..!" I winced in pain as I placed my hand over my right eye. My sloppy movements made me step on a bomb and exploded. But luckily I was blown to the finish line was at. "Mmm..." I stifled in my grunt as I tried to make it through, roughly pulling myself up though I am in pain.

"Akagawa Mizuki will be the name to know!" The announcer screamed as Pro heroes and civilians cheered.

I made it through the arena with my forced running as my body were aching. I looked around to see people cheering. I smiled proudly, still covering my right eye from glowing, then I lowered my head down to frown, concealing my happiness of being first.

"She used her villain power to win this race…" I heard someone say from the crowd.

"She could've just teleported her way here to the finish line."

"Isn't that why we did this? To show our powers…?" I murmured sadly. What I didn't notice was that Todoroki was near me when I said that. ' _Shit, I need to say something or else Todoroki will find out!'_ I said to myself, panicking a bit.

"But that wouldn't be fair for most of the contestants, would it?" I smug tugged on my lips as I stared at them with puppy eyes. "You Pro Heroes would do the same thing, maybe." I shrugged, walking away from the crowd.

My self-esteem can go down. Isn't it natural for that to happen? I can't always be perfect to fit into something. I have flaws that I don't like, changing it doesn't help me, it just changes who I am as a person to be something that I'm not.

I sighed, then the next round started with the human cavalry battle.

 **Todoroki POV:**

"Isn't that why we did this? To show our powers…?" I heard Mizuki murmured sadly as I was not that far from her. "But that wouldn't be fair for most of the contestants, would it?" She asked the Pro heroes above us. "You Pro Heroes would do the same thing, maybe." Then she shrugged, walking away from the crowd.

I stared at her figure walking as I didn't even try to say something to her. That smile on the big screen was totally different from what she was feeling inside. I could've said something to see if she was alright. But then, I remember that she was being cold when I touched her shoulder as I said her name, but she didn't want to have a word with me. It's better off if we didn't affiliate with each other in the games.

Midnight was talking about the next round. ' _Have Mizuki been covering her eye since the game?'_ I wondered, staring at her as I couldn't stop pondering if she was alright. ' _I'll go check up on her when we get our break.'_

 **Mizuki POV:**

"With exception of 1st place, whose head is worth _ten million points_!" Midnight announced as heads were turning at me.

I was not intimidated by their stares or what their thoughts were now. I've been through this many times when people talked trash about me, though I can overcome their dirty opinions, I can still feel the pain that rushes to my heart and mind whenever I hear it.

People gave each other the eyes as they started to partner up. We only had fifteen minutes to find our partners. I watched as people steered away from me, not even wanting to be with a person who is worth more than them. "Tch…" I scoffed, removing my hand from my right eye. "I feel like I have a personality disorder…" I mumbled, not caring if they see my eye glow. I inherited that, and will always have it with me.

"Midnight," I looked up to her as she did the same. "Is it okay if it just me and my pets? If there's no one wanting to partner up with me?" I boldly asked, because it was true. No one would want to get close to me...not even Todoroki or the girls since they want to prove their own strength.

"Hmm." She looked at the kids who were already getting their group assembled as I wasn't. "Yes, I see that there is an odd number here, so you can do it with your 'pets'." She agreed, then I started to conjure up the blood animals.

Then people started to complain…

"How is it fair that she gets to do that but not us?"

"Is it because she's being cocky since she's _that_?"

"She's playing it unfair to win easily like she did before."

"Ugh these ugly words flowing through my ears." I exasperated a tab bit dramatically but I didn't care. "Why would it matter, huh?" I walked over to the groups of people. "You guys didn't want to choose me, and I'm not mad about that because am I not your enemy? My headband is worth ten million points. Since no one wants to lose their headband from ten million, then I'm better off alone. Show me what you got." I declared, sticking my nose high. I will enjoy this battle…

I got on top of my animals as I stared down at people. Staring around, I made eye contact with Todoroki. We stared at each other, locking eyes. Friends or not, we prove our power, strengths, and tactics.

I was not hurt how carefully Todoroki chose his group members. They all have good quirks to win the game. Observing other groups, they were also good. They chose wisely to win against me.

"Three… Two… One…! Start!"

"Vade age cura*," I stroked my pets gently as I spoke to them. "Vincere sumus*."

I made a tendrils around me. Cheers started to fade… Sounds were muted as I only saw people coming after me or each other. My vision was a bit hazy but it's only because I'm taking my own blood out to create my pets. "What am I here to prove…?" I couldn't remembered for a split second.

"Die!" I heard as my eyes widened, remembering that I was in the game.

"Protegas me ut illis tiaras*" I blurted out as I had to think of something quickly.

The three animals roared as the tendrils rose up and started to hook around the headbands from each group's members. My heart raced of how forgetful and zoned out I was.

I was able to dodge many people's attacks and attempts to take my headband away. This game is straight out dirty, how people fought like animals for points. I noticed Todoroki's behavior. He was pacing around differently from when he took headbands from other teams.

There in the midst of battle, it was Todoroki's team and I stopping to stare as our long distance was growing farther and farther. We had our own attacks under our sleeves. There at the corner of my eye, I saw Midoriya ready to strike down Todoroki. I noticed something weird going on with Todoroki's team. "Electric bolts…" I murmured, building up a force field around me from the strike.

BZZZZZZZZ

The electricity wasn't getting through the force field, and that was a good thing or else something bad would've happened.

CRACKLE CRACKLE CRACKLE

The noise of ice alerted me. There was ice separating me from Midoriya and trapping the teams in the ice as they were glued down. I made eye contact with Midoriya as we both charged at him. As Midoriya goes for his left side, I went for his right side to see what he'll do with his fire power, even if he releases it. I've never seen him used his fire power not even once, only his ice power.

"We got you now…" I chuckled. Using teamwork wasn't bad at all, but was tiring to try and contact them from far distance and tried not to make them run off because everyone is the enemy.

In slow motion, and as our eyes met, I saw something sparked in his eyes. There was fear as he jolted, bringing up his fire side out by his sudden reaction. I knew how this will end… I will get burn. My eyes grew wide as I shouldn't have done this either. "ARGH!" Todoroki screamed in pain, clutching his upper arm almost falling off but luckily didn't.

"10 seconds remaining!"

Right there, my heart stopped pumping. I couldn't bubble up any words out from my mouth as I watched him in pain as his team and Midoriya's team watched it happened. I felt guilty. Todoroki was hurting and bleeding because of me. I was going to get burned, so I stabbed his upper arm from doing so to me.

"Todoroki…" My lips quivered from the swelling guilt of hurting someone because I was the one who said that I'll show people that not all villains are bad. I wasn't going to cry, but I will when I'm alone.

"Time up!"

As they announced who's going to the next round, my name was called in and well as other people's name. But I couldn't help think about the pain and hurt expression that showed on his face. His squeezed shut eyes as his mouth opened to scream out his pain.

We were on our break and I had to find Todoroki. I was walking around where everyone who participated were exiting. My head was turning left to right, back and around to find him until I did. He was standing inside the hall outside.

"T-Todoroki..!" My voice changed from the fear inside as my thoughts pondered about what he'll react like.

 **A/N:**

 **The * is the English translation of Latin. I used google translate for this. But when you try and translate the Latin version to English, it's a whole new different word.**

 **These were the words I translated:**

 **Vade age cura - Go forth, my pets**

 **Vincere sumus - We shall win**

 **Protegas me ut illis tiaras - Protect me and take their headbands**


	9. Chapter 9

"T-Todoroki..!" My voice slightly trembled as I called out to him, clenching my fists into a ball. He turned around to see his sharp eyes staring at me. I pursed my lips as I tried to form an apology. "I…"

"There's no need for you to speak. It's totally clear about your intention, you want to prove your statement to everyone." He coldly turned away from me. That little movement was hurtful as I really wanted to apologize but I couldn't.

My mouth was twitching as I bubbled up the words, "S-s-s- Todoroki, why did you use your fire power?" I didn't have the guts to apologize, so I changed what I was going to say to him.

"It was by accident."

"Same here." I murmured. It was silent between us. "Why don't you accept it? You will be powerful-" I was cut off.

"I don't want to be like my old man!"

"We are alike…" I whispered. "So similar that we might even share a bond about that." I turned my head to look at the trees. "Tell me why you hate your father?" I spoke loud for him to hear. Though I already sensed what we hated our fathers for.

"Why do you care now?"

"Why you are acting like this?" He seemed to have an attitude to me. "Is it because 'you're not here to make friends?'" I arched my brow with a hurt smile. "I heard you. Was I never supposed to be your friend in the first place? I chose to be your friend anyways, and you're also living with me to get _away_ from your father-"

SLAP

I triggered him. My stinging cheek was red, but I didn't care. I was going to save him before he can save me. "I'm right, am I not?!" I retorted, knowing that I did hurt him. He loves his father in his cold heart. I looked up at him, not covering my redden cheek as our eyes locked. "Is that why you lied?" He stomped off, not wanting to hear more from me. I sighed, knowing that it's his turn to fight in the battle tournament after Midoriya and his opponent.

I went to an empty room to sit by myself. I wanted to be alone for while until my turn was up. I heard bubble popping as I knew who it was. "Long time no see, Airi." I said, not turning my head back to look at my step-mother. "You shouldn't be here."

"And you shouldn't be declaring things out in public either." I heard her shoes click clacking her way next to me. With a loud thump, her hands slammed against the table where I sat, as her body was behind me and long red hair on me.

"You're going to get caught." I stared blankly at the table, not wanting to glance at her even if she's this close to me.

"People are going to think you're conspiring with a villain because you are one in your heart and blood." Her finger twirled around with my black locks as I stared in disgust at that filthy finger touching my hair.

I smacked her finger away. "Says the one who was a good person, but decided to change your heart because of people around you!" I stood up from my seat, turning around to hiss at her as my veins were popping out from my forehead. "Your first kill, was the thing that triggered you…" I couldn't even look at her.

"We are alike-"

I pulled out a blood sword against her neck after being infuriated by her and her small talk. "We are not alike, and will never be. You're just the replace of my dead mother! A MISTRESS that is. Get out from my sight." I glared at her as I saw her soul tremble beneath me. "You're trembling because you know I hold a great power than you do. Desperate for power and wealth, you snake. If you ever dare to attack this place because you're here," I pressed the blade against her neck as blood trickled down. My burning red eyes were stopping her tracks. "I'll bring your head to my father, telling him that I killed you." I threatened as she retreated from the trance she was in, then she was gone right there.

I stared at the clock to see if it was my turn yet, and it wasn't. I ran out of the room to find All Might. I went to the room where all the staffs and teachers were located in. "All Might," I called at the doorway.

"Young Akagawa…!" All Might was surprised to see me. "Um, what are you doing here?" He chuckled loudly as usual but this time a small sweat was trickling down his face.

"I need to talk to you out here."

He got out from his seat and buffed up before he came over to me outside the room into the secured hall. "What is it, Young Akagawa?"

"I may be too young or whatnot, or whatever reasons you might have, but don't hesitate to call me when something bad happens."

"What do you mean?" He didn't understand, and I know it's hard since I'm asking a lot and putting some pressure on him as well.

"I mean to tell me when villains are after you," I swallowed my spit. "Because I'm having a feeling about who's coming after you. And of course, you're in your weak state." My body was shaking since I was nervous to talk to him about it.

"Young-"

"Don't reject my offer like that, All Might. All of the villains know that you're weakening now. Me aiding isn't me trying to prove that I will be a good hero, it's me trying to find where I stand. If I'm better off not becoming a hero or stay as a citizen where I'm a nobody. I know I said that I want to stray from evil, but when your heart have many thoughts, it's hard to think if you're doing the right choices, All Might." He coughed out blood to my face by accident and I absorbed it.

"Sorry," He apologized, returning back to his skinny, muscleless form as his clothes were a bit over sized. "It seems like I can't reject if you're that persistence." My heart felt lighter from what he said to me, relieving my emotion. It made me feel a bit better. "You should get to your battle, you're next." He smiled, patting me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I should." I returned that smile as well.

I ran outside to the arena to face off Tokoyami. As they announced our names, I looked around to find Todoroki, but sadly I didn't find him sitting with our classmates. "Oh well." I muttered, clearing my mind to defeat Tokoyami.

"GO!"

I watched Tokoyami's every movement as I thought of his first and last move to get me out of the ring. He brought out his demon inside of him as it tried to attack me. I need to win to fight against Todoroki, so I can save his tortured soul that is only filled with hatred. But he won't be able to do the samething to me when I need it.

I dodged the first assault as I created an eagle to fight with his bird demon. As both birds were busy, I teleported to where Tokoyami stood and kicked him at his back. He stumbled as he staggered, looking at me with wide eyes, but then calming them. "I can't let you win, Tokoyami. And you can't let me either." I did an uppercut motion and the liquefied blood rushed at him, pushing him further back, close to the line. I told the eagle to keep attacking the demon until it weakens.

"Gah…!" He groaned, feeling his body slowing down.

I could do so much worse, but I won't and I don't want to. I did another uppercut motion, making him fly off over the line. Tokoyami didn't really have time to react nor his demon due to my eagle blocking the way. The solid animal melted down as it rained red. I collected my blood then proceeded to go back inside to rest. Using my blood was taking a toll on my body. I didn't want to hear the crowds or be bothered by people. I needed to rest because my body was twitching with every step I took.

In the Class 1-A room...

"Mizuki, are you okay?" Midoriya called out to me as I popped my head up from my arms.

"Yeah." I nodded my head, brushing the hairs out from my face. "I was just using too much power, even if it doesn't seem like it." I placed my head back into my arms.

"Same here." He pulled out a chair next to me.

"You totally did." I looked at his bandaged fingers. "Open it. Let me see it." I waited for a moment, but he didn't do it since he was hesitant. "I did it before, didn't I?" My memory rewind back to USJ.

"Yeah, but aren't you tired? I don't want to bother you if you're tired." He worriedly said, averting his gaze.

I propped my head up with my chin resting against my hands and elbows on the table. "Well, I'm not no more." I took his hand since he was taking too long with his excuse. "You get red so easily, Midoriya." I chuckled at him. How cute he looked, so vulnerable. Red and blushing over a girl's touch. I soothed over his fingers back and forth to make the blood flow and heal at the same time.

The door twisted opened as a shocked Todoroki stared at us wide eyes. I glanced up, but didn't really care how he felt. I was just healing him, nothing wrong with that. "S-sorry." He said, quickly closing the door shut behind him. Todoroki was also flustered.

"That should do." I looked down at his fingers as they were back to his skin color with no dark colorings forming.

"Thank you." He smiled with gratitude.

"No problem."


	10. Chapter 10

"Next up we have Todoroki Shouto versus Akagawa Mizuki! Let's what would happen if both strong quirks were to fight against each other! Who will win to be victorious?!"

It was our turn now. "Mizuki, you ok?" Midoriya peered into my vision. His worriedness was nice to know that someone out there cares for me. Midoriya is such a caring person.

"Shakened by fear. Only to face the strong person like Todoroki. Well, I've got to go." I stood up and headed out from the room to the arena.

I ran to the halls to bump into none other than his father, Endeavor. Much to my displease, I didn't even want to encounter him. "Akagawa Mizuki, you are?" But he started the conversation with me first.

"Yes, I am. You're Todoroki's father, I see." I showed no emotion through my eyes and only dislike towards Endeavor in my words.

"A villain like you shouldn't stand in the way of my son. He will overthrow All Might that is they he was created." How he sounded like my father hurts me. The pain and suffering Todoroki and I went through for our father's number one goal: To overthrow All Might.

"Greed is filled within your eyes, because you could never do it. Always placed at second. You never showed the love and kindness to him, not even once. Is that why he's neglecting himself? Because he's apart of you? I'll show your son how beautiful it is to be powerful with two powers...not because of you, because I want to." I pushed past him and headed up the stairs to see Todoroki coming out the entrance.

We stood far from each other, opposite sides. The air was tensed but I liked it. It made my adrenalin run fast to know that I have an opponent to fight with.

He came at me with a kick of ice hurdling towards me. For me to fight back, I did the same. I crystallized my blood and did the same technique like he did.

"Wow! Did you guys see that?! They iced each other by the same technique!" The announcer excitedly screamed loudly as that little movement wasn't even much to begin with. It was starting to heat up.

The crystallized blood melting and drawn back to me. "Why don't you show me what you are made of, Todoroki." I stared down at him from afar. At first it wasn't much, but now he fell onto his knees, holding his head painfully. "If we're here to show our mights, then why can't you?" I proceeded to walk to him. "Why conceal who you truly are? Is it because that burn on your right eye shows you who can't be?"

"Arg…!" The pain was intensifying.

"Is it too much to handle? The pain and suffering that you went through? To tell yourself that you won't me like your 'old man'? The way you got offended when I talked about him, your father." I stood in front of him, crouching to his level of eyesight. "Why is it hard to accept who you truly are? You are a smart boy, Todoroki. You're not getting anywhere while you are freezing yourself to death. Concentrating so hard to break free from this inflicting pain that you're slowly freezing yourself unintentionally by trying to use it to fight me. When I let you go… Will you show more of yourself?" I grabbed his chin for him to look up at me.

I calmed my eyes as the infliction stopped, but somewhere inside of me, I knew he wouldn't. I quickly swung at him with a blood sword. Luckily, he blocked it with his armoured iced arm. "Not even that could-" I was suddenly attack by the ice, making me fly back with my forearm covered in thick ice.

I got back up on my feet as Todoroki striked again, and I dodged it. "You're going to be tired." I threw a blood ball at him and it landed on him to give him a big sting of pain. But doing that made me wobble. It was taking out my own blood to use on him.

"How about you?! Do you accept who you really are?!" He shouted at me, eyes raging in anger after what I said to him to make him agitated.

"Yes!" _No._

"Then why come after me?!" He came rushing toward me and I did the same with full speed.

"Because I will surpass your ability because you can't do it yourself!" I made a blood wall to block any of his powers, then teleported back to where I stood from the beginning and rushed back to each other.

"You're getting on my nerves now!" He was fired up from my taunting.

I accelerated my speed so fast that I punched his stomach before his eyes. His reflexes were slow to not see that happen. "How slow you are because you're freezing! You aren't giving your all! This is your power, you own your power! There's no rules forcing your to surpass All Might!" Todoroki melted the freezing part of him as his fire side was lit up.

"SHOUTOOOOOOO!" His father was proud of him, and so was I. All of my taunting made him do this to him. He accepted his fire side because of me, because of me. Thank me, Todoroki.

"What are you smiling at?" He stared at me with a stoned expression.

I chuckling at him with my head down. "It's because the fight has finally begun." And I lifted up my head at him as my right eye glowed red.

People were now getting on their feet since this fight was going to be in tensed and rough. Who is going to win? Who is going to lose? We're both powerful people. One of us will win. Because at this point right now, I don't care if I won or lose.

No matter how much blood I am losing I will fight until I draw my last breath and blood. "HAAAA!" I lifted up both hands and was going to lift it up to make a huge tall 'X' mark, but my eyes dilated to the crowd to see a familiar face that I ran away from. "Father?" I lost track of what I was doing. "It can't be-" I made contact to Todoroki's powers that it caused a big explosion since both elements were opposite. There everything was black….

 **Todoroki POV:**

As I ran forward to Mizuki with determination in my eyes, her's was forgotten as she looked distracted on the battlefield, that I didn't think too much of and attacked her.

BOOOOOOOOOOM

After the smoke and dust had faded away, Mizuki was lying on the ground, near the wall as her back facing me as I burned her badly.

"T-The winner is Todoroki Shouto...!" The announcer studder to announce me.

Everyone was taken back from what I did… From what we did.

I had to get to her. "M-Mizuki!" I ran toward her body, but I couldn't make it in to see her as the robot nurses strolled her into the infirmary. Then I stopped running to look around at the people who saw this fight. "What were you doing, Mizuki?" I ran back inside to visit Mizuki, but instead my father got in the way of my destination.

"Shouto, I'm so proud of you! You finally know who you truly are." How proud my father was, but I wasn't proud of what I did to Mizuki. I gave her a third degree burn.

"It's because of Mizuki. She's the one that kept on pressuring me…" I turned away from him and ran off to the infirmary.

I slammed opened the door to see Mizuki all bandaged up from head to toe. I burned her badly. "M-Mizuki… I-I-I'm sorry that-"

"Shh. It's okay. I may look bad with these burn marks, but I'm in the process of healing right now. I can't see you, but don't cry. I said those things to you because I wanted you to embrace who you are because I'm your _friend_ , Todoroki. Don't forget that. Friends help each other out in good or bad situation. I'm going to heal within a week, and you'll be there when I fully recover. Just don't think about me too much when you go to the next round, okay? I'll be supporting you on." Her soothing voice was making me calm down and not fretting no more. I know behind the wraps of white bandage, she was smiling sweetly at me.

"Yeah, I should go now…" I said my goodbye, and when I was about to leave, she called me out.

"Todoroki, what you did to me isn't a thing to make you feel bad. It was I, who provoked you because you have true potential but wasn't letting it go. Concealing one of your power isn't going to help you in the long run. For you are fortunate to be granted with two powerful quirks that are polar opposite from each other. Use that to get yourself more powerful as a hero. If becoming a hero is showing what you've got. Be a hero you want to be. Don't be pressured to surpass All Might because you were told to. He's an inspiration to all kids. He inspired you to be the hero you want to be. Embrace who you are, Todoroki. I'll be resting now." Her words were empowering to me. She said things that I never thought of before. I looked down at both of my hands to not see my fire side as my father, but my own power now.

"Thank you, Mizuki." I muttered, closing the door behind me as I left the area.

 **Mizuki POV:**

After my assuring words, I was left alone with the nurse.

How scary it was to not open my eyes. Todoroki is powerful with both the quirks he has. He badly burned me, but it's not going to leave a huge scar since I'm trying to fasten the healing. I also lost a ton of blood this whole day, but I'm regenerating that right now. But overall, I'm happy that Todoroki realized his true potential. Losing doesn't really matter to me, but if I had only blocked the fire as well, I wouldn't have gotten burned this badly. Maybe first or second degree burn, not third.

The reason why I lost was because I thought I saw my father. For that split second, I was stupid enough to forget where I was and what I was doing. Thanks, father for making me be in critical pain and condition. I won't be going to school for a good week. His presence shocked me because I wouldn't thought I'd see him again.

I closed my eyes to fall asleep since I'm going to be here for a long time…


	11. Chapter 11

" _Mommy!" I called her name, looking around for her in the garden where we would play. "Mommy?" I saw there was no one there at the garden. I was disappointed, but fear started to hit me and I got scared that I ran around the house to find her. "Mom!" I wasn't looking around my surroundings that I bumped into a servant._

 _We collided. "Lady Mizuki, be careful where you are going. You could've gotten hurt." Said the servant as he picking up the things that had fallen from our crash._

" _Sorry." I apologized. "Have you seen my mother? I'm looking for her, but I can't find her anywhere!" I panted._

 _I saw the bitter expression on his face as he couldn't look at me in the eyes. He was hiding something from me… "Tell me where my mother is!" I demanded, not wanting to be fooled by this lowly servant. I curled in my fingertips into two fists as my lips turned upside down into a madden frown. "I want answers now!" I screamed, air heavy and thick as the wind blew our way._

" _I can't…" The servant ran off as he whimpered away. He was definitely hiding something from me._

" _Dumb servant…!" I growled, infuriated by how he acted in front of me. I may be little, but he needs to tell me answers when I need them._

 _So I took off running as well. I went into and out of the house, looked at each room carefully, high and low, but there was no sign of her. "Mom…." I whispered, backing myself up to the wall in the hallway and sliding down, wanting to cry in my hands._

" _My little rabbit," I heard my nickname that my mother gave me. "Come...into this...room…." it sounded like her breathing was shortening. BANG BANG. It was a weak but loud bang for me to hear. It was coming from within the walls._

" _Mom! I'm coming to save you!" My frustration was getting to me as tears slipped down from my eyes. All I wanted was to see her. I pounded the wall with all my might._

" _Lady Mizuki!" I heard the servants yell as they were coming for me. They wanted me to stop from what I was going to discover._

" _GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I guarded the wall where my mom was in with my life._

" _Lady, you mustn't be here! It's dangerous to be by yourself! Please-"_

 _I gathered all my tears in and kept it there. I needed to not be a crybaby at this very moment. "You dare disobey me?! If you want to serve me then-"_

" _Lady! We cannot do this!" They ignored what I had to say. They were going to be persistent no matter what, even if they have to use force on me._

 _My head couldn't take their fussing no more. I stomped to get their attention. I breathed in and out slowly before talking to them. "Hey look at me!" I stared at their eyes, compelling them against their will, eyes dark red, glowing bright. My breathing started to get heavy as I was nervous to explore this quirk I have._

" _Lad-!"_

" _Stop talking!" I zipped them up as they muffled behind their sealed lips. They should have never disobeyed me. They should've listened. "Tear down that wall. Show me what lies behind it!" I ordered. Their bodies was moving but their minds did not want to comply._

 _Hit by hit, the wall was broken. There lie the body of my mother._ "MOM!" I screamed in a high pitch voice, waking myself up from my dream to only see white. I ripped off the bandages from my face as I hyperventilated, then ripping it off from all parts of my body as well. I jumped off the bed and anything that was attached onto me.

"Akagawa! Where are you going?" I turned my head to the voice who was the nurse. I didn't say a word as I slammed the door opened and ran off.

I ran past the students in my class as they glanced at me for a moment before turning their head forward. I went outside the gates where they held the festival and ran to the woods to calm myself.

I crouched down against the tree trunk, hugging my legs as I stared at the green grass and dirt. "If we had time…." I mumbled, heart broken by remembering the painful event that changed my whole life.

" _MOM!" I screamed, running to her bleeding body. I held her in my arms as her brown eyes stared back at me._

" _My little rabbit," she smiled with blood running down at the corner of her lips. Her soft cold hands cupped my face as she breathed. "If only we had time…. I would've taken you out from here. Don't be like your father… I don't want to see you like him. Get out from this house...and the evil doings. You...have a good heart and I want to see it...when it shines." She pulled me down into a tight yet bloody hug. "I love you…" That was her last breath as I was forcefully pulled out from her arms._

" _MOMMY!" I screamed and shouted, tears running down my face._

" _Get Mizuki out of here!" It was my father's voice._

" _Dad, save mommy! PLEASE!" I begged with teary eyes, but my pleading was never answered back. I was only eight years old._

"I locked myself in my room after that event, and later found out that he killed her…" I whispered, still blanked out, didn't know that I was crying until I felt two fingers swiping the tears away on my cheeks.

"Who killed who? And I see that you quickly healed yourself too." My eyes made contact with Todoroki. I didn't know how to react because his big hands were on my cheeks, cupping it to wipe away my sad salty tears that came dropping out from my red eyes.

"It's not important." I quickly moved away from his closed up, beautiful face. I stood up, brushing off the dust on me then turning my back toward him.

"If it wasn't that important, then why did you cry? Crying for something must be important. Anyways, I went to check up on you after the ceremony," I glanced back to see his second placed metal. "But after hearing what happened in the nurse's office, I went to chase after you. And I found you here, zoning out and crying." He placed his hand on my shoulder and I stiffened.

"When you love someone with all your heart to be in their blood stained arms, as they breathe their last breath to say some loving words to you before they die. To be fooled by someone who comfort you from that beautiful death scene was the one who kill them...to erase them from you, to take them away as if they never existed." I said, trying not to give out names or information. I can't spill my secrets to him.

 **Todoroki POV:**

' _Did her boyfriend died? Is that why she was crying? No no no. Before I heard her said 'he' and 'she'.'_ I said to myself, trying to gather as much information as possible.

With my facial expression twisting around unsurely and a hand on her shoulder. I decided to pull her into a hug. As I loosed hugged Mizuki with my upper body bent forward, locking my arms around her shoulders and feet far from hers. I looked like an obtuse angle.

Mizuki's body jumped as I made contact with her. I was only trying to be a good friend to her like she did to me. "T-Todoroki…what are you doing…?" Her voice trembled from surprise and shaking as if she was nervous as well.

"I… Um… Trying to be a friend and comfort the one who is crying…?" I didn't know how to reply back as my train of thoughts were ending with nothing to convince her from that awkward hug and air between us.

"O-oh, I see…" Mizuki chuckled.

I removed myself from Mizuki as quickly as possible, then having our distance from each other. "Here!" I handed out to her was a new pair of clothes in the sealed plastic clear bag. "You should change before we leave back home." Mizuki took the bag and ran off to change without the word 'goodbye'.

"Ooooo…." I breathed out, feeling the heat on me. I felt hot and red all of a sudden. I've never hugged anyone except my mom, but that was when I was little. But I didn't have any feelings toward her. Just seeing her down like that… I guess was unusual for me to see her in that state and made a spark in me to comfort her. "Ugh…" I groaned, shaking my hands to get rid of this unknown feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the weekend. "Hey, how long are you going to stay with me?" I laid on the ground and Todoroki was on the couch. I wasn't in all good condition, but better than before.

"For awhile." He said unsurely. "When are you going to move out from this dump?" He pushed a question at me.

"This house is a dump, but this is what I can afford. Crappy but as long as I have shelter, right?" I sat myself up and leaned on the couch cushion to stare at Todoroki. "You want me to stay at your house, hmm?" I looked at him like a lost puppy.

His eyes widen as he saw me, then he turned his head away in embarrassment. "If you want." He muttered quietly and emotionless.

"Why you turned your head away from me? Is it because you can't look at me? Or is it that you still feel guilty about what you did to me at the tournament?" I sat myself next to him. "I'm good condition. Healing while I was sleeping did help my skin." I looked down at my arms. They weren't badly burnt now. It was just red and irritated. "I made my body relax so my blood could quickly regenerate to heal all the open wounds." I rubbed the redden skin. "Well, I'll be packing up to see how you good people live in the nice neighborhoods." I moved off the couch and headed to my room.

"You ready, Mizuki?" Todoroki stood at the doorway waiting for me patiently.

"Yeah! I'm…," I paused a moment since I was looking if I missed anything on the ground. "Coming right now!" I finished my sentence and grabbed my duffle bag to meet up with Todoroki. "I'm here!" I smiled, gripping onto the strap that was attached on the duffle bag at the corners.

Todoroki puffed an air out, "Oh ok, let's go." I followed behind him but he stopped right after taking a step to the door. "Wait," He spun around to me. "You need to change because you can't go out wearing your pjs, like you can but I'd advise you not to." He scanned me up and down. He was wearing casual clothes but I wasn't. I was tired. I didn't think people would care so much about how I looked in my pjs.

"If you say so... Do you have siblings?" I asked just to make sure because if he does have many people in his house, then I will change into something more appropriate.

"Yeah, I do. Why'd you ask?"

"Okay, I'll change." I ran back to my room to change from my pj to red racer dress with black lace up pointy flats. "I'm back!" I walked to him, hips moving side to side.

"Good. We can go now." He didn't even look at me. Is he shy to see me in this tight dress? Well who knows?

We were on the train sitting down next to each other. I fidgeted in my seat to pull down my skirt from riding up my thighs. "What's wrong?" Todoroki whispered to my ear.

"What do you mean what's wrong? You totally see that I'm trying to pull down my skirt. Give me your jacket since you're not wearing a skirt that is riding up your thighs every minute." I asked politely, having a hand out to get his jacket.

"Okay." He slowly took off his jacket and gave it to me.

"Thank you." I placed his jacket on my legs.

I heard whispering talking about me. "Mmm…" I breathed out from my nose. "You hear that right? The whispering about me? Or directing towards me?" Turning my head to asked Todoroki.

"Yeah. People will talk no matter what. You can't give him." His answer was not the one I was looking for. It didn't make me satisfied.

I sighed, "You're no help." I swiftly turned my head away from him. I can't make him act like something that he's not. I didn't know why I was hoping for it to happen… I let my hopes go up for no reason.

"What do you mean, I'm no help?"

"You're clueless. I thought you were smarter than this, but I guess when it comes to women you aren't." I turned my head to look straight ahead where there were older men talking as the peak some glances at me and I felt the chills running up my spine. I'm just a minor. Just thinking about it disgusted me. My breathing started to get heavy, the red blood lust eyes were deepening into their souls as I ponder about their blood, a forced sadistic smile formed on my lips as a chuckle drew out. I clenched my fist tightly until my nails dug into my skin, bleeding out my desire that was calling me.

Then out of nowhere as I was zoned into my thoughts, a pair of strong arms pulled my head into a firm chest as the heart beats normally. "I'm sorry that I neglected you from my love," Todoroki spoke loud enough to give hints to the older men that I was taken by him. It took him long enough or he already knew but didn't think too much since I was just overreacting.

I was acting like my father, who is blood thirsty. Oh, how I resemble him is terrifying to change.

"Cringe." My eyes looked up at him then away.

He stroked his hand through my hair. "Don't say 'cringe'. You were acting abnormal because your breathing was getting heavy, you zoned off with a creepy smile, and your fists were clenched tightly. I didn't think too much about your concerns of them since people talk, but it bothered so much you that I had to come in and help you." He whispered lowly into my ear, making me feel uneasy. All these thoughts flowed through my mind and I felt hot from my redden face to my heart pumping fast.

"You can let go now." He unwrapped his arms around me.

"You're face is red." He stared down at me.

"Because you suffocated me with your chest," I lied. "Of course I would have a hard time to breathe."

"No you didn't, because you turned your head away from me after you made eye contact with me." He was right, but I'm not going to admit.

"Think whatever you want, Todoroki."

After the train ride, his sweater was wrapped around my waist and the duffle bag was across my body. "Where's your home?" I asked, peering around my surrounding.

People were walking around, houses big and everywhere, and small shops were at the corners.

"Almost there, and pull your skirt down. It's too short." He humbly pointed out even with his sweater tied around me.

"It's not that short." My hands went down to pull the fabric as much as possible. "The longest it can go is to my mid-thigh." I told him, lips pouting at him with a stank eye.

"You should've worn something else." He murmured loud enough for me to hear.

"This was quick and easy to slip on. I didn't want to used too much of your time to get back home." I swept my long black hair to the side as the wind got harsher. "Oh god!" It was too windy for my liking.

The wind wasn't a regular windy day, it was like a harsh hard wind, close enough to say tornato to be form. "It wasn't this windy…! Something is..." I couldn't even hear him.

"Whaaaaat?!" I scrunched up my hairs into my hand because the wind was too much for the people around us to take.

Todoroki pulled me closer to him for me to hear him better. Our faces were close, close enough to be lovers. Shake my head, Mizuki, shake my head. I need to think better. My thoughts are jumbling up. "Something is wrong!" He shouted and it finally got through my bad eardrums. His eyes dilated everywhere as he looked around at the people who were having trouble to get to sheltered. "We need to help these people!" I nodded my head, hearing him clearly.

"OKAY!"

We split up to help the citizens. "Come this way!" I ushered a family inside a store packed with people inside of it, but they had to make room.

Someone patted me on the shoulder and I turned around, "Miss, the Pro Heroes are here now! Please step inside the store as well!" I was pushed inside the store with the family.

"Wait!" I turned around to ask them about Todoroki, but the door was slammed and closed shut. I turned around to face the people. "I have you guys seen a teenage boy who's this high," I raised my hand above my head. "Short hair like this," I tried to mimic his bangs. "Have two different eye colors with a scar at his right eye?" I did the best to show how Todoroki looked like.

They all shook their head and my heart started to race a mile. I need to find Todoroki. I ran to the corner of the room to drop off my duffle bag and his sweater on the floor, then teleported out of here. I was transferred on the roof. "Ugh…" I groaned, squinting my eyes as the wind was worse than before. I brought up my arms in front of me as an 'X' mark. It took a few second for me to adjust to this weather. "Todoroki, Todoroki, where are you?" I scanned the place with Pro Heroes were EVERYWHERE that it made it harder to pluck him out of the crowd.

"Young lady, you shouldn't be out here!" A Pro Hero looked at me.

"I won't leave until I find my friend! He's out here. His name is Todoroki Shouto, the Son of Endeavor." I couldn't leave him out here. We are friends. I can't let him wander off to find me.

"Just go inside, and we'll find him for you."

"NO! I'm not going to go back inside! I'll find him with or without your help!" I retorted back in anger. "I am a stubborn and persist person." I ran away from the Pro Hero and jumped off the roof then landed on the ground with my feet. I looked up to see the Pro Hero staring at me in shocked as I shook my head. "I'm not a weak newbie hero." I whispered, "I am a strong newbie hero." I ran off to search for Todoroki.


	13. Chapter 13

"Shit…!" It started to thunderstorm now. Heavy rain was pouring as I was getting drenched with the Pro Heroes. The lightning was roaring everywhere. "Ahhh!" I shrieked in fear and jumped. I was scared of lightning. "Calm down, Mizuki… It's just lightning." I soothed myself down.

Pro Heroes were running toward the villain…! I ran to where the heroes were standing. They didn't move, not even an inch. "What's wrong?!" I asked them, staring into their eyes.

"We can't get through because of the ice in our way." I slowly looked up to see a big ice wall in front of our eyes.

"Oh god…. How did I not see that?" I stared at awe. "Todoroki…." My heart pounded in fear as Todoroki might be in trouble. I turned my head to ask a hero, "Who is this villain?!"

"A storm maker. His name is Rai."

I made bubble form underneath my feet and teleported in front of the ice barrier. "Todoroki!" I shouted his name and he turned in surprised to see me. Then I looked up to the boy up in the sky, controlling the weather. Rai looked like our age and it looked like he was putting his rage out to us. "Get away!" I yelled to Todoroki, but he didn't hear me. I ran running to him as I saw the dark clouds thundering up to form another lightning bolt. He's going to get hit. "Todoroki!" I screamed as he was too late to block it. His body fell down to the ground.

I ran to his flat body and held him in my arms. I cradled his head in my wet arms, moving the hairs that was sticking onto his face. He was unconscious. I growled looking at Rai and he caught me staring. I intensely glared at him neck to snap it, causing him to lose consciousness. SNAP! His body left and it was my cue to leave so I teleported out of here to the store where my duffle bag is.

We bubbled over to the store, next to my duffle bag. Todoroki and I were drenched to the max. We just took a shower in the rain. I laid him in between my legs as I placed two fingers on the sides of his temples then started to move his blood around to wake him up. I closed my eyes while I was in the process of blood circulation.

 **Todoroki POV:**

I fluttered my eyes opened as I saw Mizuki's sleeping face and felt her warm delicate fingertips on the side of my temples, and I grew flustered as I realized that I was in between her legs and my head was underneath her bosom. That tight dress sure made a difference to show her physique.

"Is everyone okay?" Pro Heroes came inside the building to check up on the people who were safe inside the store. With people not harmed, we were let out free.

"Mizuki, wake up." I lightly rocked her body back and forth. "Wake up. It's time to go to my house."

"Mnh… Carry me." She groaned, having her eyes shut. "I'm tired from saving your me to your house." She pleaded tiredly, though she said two sentences coming out from her mouth.

"Fine." I agreed. The last thing I did saw was getting struck by lightning. I think Mizuki was calling my name, but I wasn't sure. My brain couldn't function at this moment. I also need to rest as well. I carried her on my back as I also held our duffel bags.

We were dampened by the rain from earlier. "You're going to catch a cold." I muttered, turning my head to see her sleeping face. How gentle and beautiful she looked. She doesn't even portray a villain at all, she could've been a normal citizen. Her heart is trying to be good, but her childhood was surrounded by evilness… Sometimes she unintentionally does it. I recalled the moment in the train as she was intensely staring at the group of men. She was going to do something to the men until I stopped her. As father and daughter, they might share the same traits, but why go through so much trouble to become good? Are you trying to be the good daughter or the rebellious daughter?

There, I stopped in front of my house. "I'm home…" I said enthusiastically, walking past my sister, Fuyumi.

"Shouto! Where have you been?!" She came out from the corner, but I had to shush her from being too loud.

"Shhh! She's sleeping." I turned my head to signal her that I had a person, specifically a girl on my back.

Her mouth made an 'o' shape as she knew what was going on. "Alright, I see!" She whispered, walking back to the living room with a smile creeping on her lips.

I sighed, "I'll have to explain later…" This was going to be a big hassle to deal with.

I went to my room and set her down to sleep on my bed. I sat at the edge to rest for a moment. I looked down at Mizuki as her breathing was steady and quiet, chest heaving up and down, laying flat. I moved myself to take off her shoes and after that, I placed the next to my bed. I looked at her one last time before talking to my sister.

As my sister sensed my presence, she smiled her way toward me, waiting for me to say something. "Hey Fuyumi, the girl is my friend that I made in school." I plastered a poker face. There was no need for me to tell her that I was caught wind with a villain on the way home.

"You should really change since you're wet and why is she here?" She wasn't convinced. I think she thinks we're dating...

"It was raining. I went to sleep over at her house since she's parentless-" I was cut off by someone who was supposed to be sleeping.

 **Mizuki POV:**

I woke up to sounds of murmuring from the distance. I yawned as I fully opened my eyes to see I wasn't at the store. "Am I at his house? This is his room?" It was simple colored, not a lot of items in his room, and really organized and clean. "It's so...Japanese." I remembered when my house was like this but it remodeled to be a chateau to not remind me or my father about my mother. I quickly got off the futon and changed out from this dampened dress into something warm and comfortable.

After changing into something comfortable, I heard Todoroki talking to someone… A female it sounded like. "...I went to sleep over at her house since she's parentless-"

"Hey!" I shouted out to Todoroki, walking to him inside the hallway. "You don't need to lie. I think she already knows." I looked at the female and she must be his sister since the hair colors resembles them. "Akagawa Mizuki." I bowed to his sister who was much older than me.

"Todoroki Fuyumi." She smiled kindly at me. "I was watching you from the tv. You looked very powerful as Shouto. I'm also surprised that Shouto made a friend! He never had friends before." Fuyumi said in surprised, making me do a doubletake on what she said.

"Fuyumi!" He groaned, but I felt a bit happy but confused.

"Wait, you're not going to discriminate me…? For being a villain's daughter? You're not scared of me? You're not going to tell me to leave because-"

"Nooooo, Akagawa! I wouldn't do that! You seem like a kind girl her at heart who is struggling to find her way. And what you said at the stage was something different from what other students would say since they never came from your background. I am amazed that you have some guts to speak out what you want to do!" She grabbed my hands and squeezed it firmly. "Don't be afraid of who you are, Akagawa. There are times when you can't change your path...but if you're willing to risk everything you've got then do it. Prove to people that you are not the villain's daughter that people see you as." Her eyes were burning with passion more than mine as I was deeply listening to her. How is she so different from Todoroki?! I wish Todoroki was think encouraging than blunt with no hint of emotion behind it.

My eyes were getting watery, "Oh god…" I turned away from her, slipping out my hands from her grip to pat my eyes out.

"Akagawa, did all my talking make you cry?" Fuyumi was suddenly worried, trying to talk to me as I was busy patting my eyes.

"Yes, because it was inspiring to hear though you don't know me at all! It's just touching that's all." I couldn't face her nor Todoroki since he was hearing his sister babber the whole time.

"It's because I could feel your pain and suffering. People may not pick it up easy but I did when hearing your speech."

"Wow… Thank you." Happiness was flowing through me that I actually smiled with joy. "You're better than Todoroki." We laughed. "Sometimes he's not helpful. He can be straightforward and blunt about things, like where's your sympathy or emotions?"

"I'm right here you know?" He said, informing us to not forget him.

"Call me Mizuki. I don't like to be called by my last name." The remainder of my father's last name hurts to be said by people. Saying the surname pollutes my heart black, as in I don't have any recognition of my mother who also made me.

"Likewise, Fuyumi instead of Todoroki since you call my brother that." She turned her head to the door. "Well, I think Dad is here. You should tell Dad before he gets angry."

"Go with Fuyumi. I'll come back for you." Todoroki walked off to the front door to speak with his father.

"You wanna see Shouto's baby pictures?" She smirked at me, making me do the samething.

"I don't mind at all. One day, I want to make Todoroki flustered." I chuckled, following her to her bedroom as she pulled out binders of family photos.

"Okay this photo was when Shouto was born." She pointed him out. Todoroki was in his crib sleeping. He had little hairs, but not a lot, the colors were visible to noticed that it was totally two different colors.

"He looked soooo tiny!" I covered my mouth as I scanned through the binder of pictures. Then I came across with a woman with white hair. That must be his mother. "Fuyumi, who's this?" I asked her, pointing out a certain photo of her and Todoroki standing together as the white haired woman crouched down, having her arms around Todoroki.

"Oh…" Her face stiffened. "That's our mother." She hushed quietly, already seeing that their mother made an impacted on them badly. "She loves us, but couldn't take the heat when my father kept on training Shouto at the age of five."

"Where is she?" I asked, wanting to know more even though I shouldn't be asking that.

"Hospital since my father placed her there."

I felt sad now. "How awful it must be to live without a mother figure… But he's not the only one who hasn't had a mother figure either. Your brother and I are very alike in family. It must be hard to be a mother, for her child to be tortored in hardcore training to be the best. Being the best have a high expectation. She just didn't want to see her child suffer and broken at the end if her child didn't succeed to be the _best_." Memories flooded my head as I thought of my own mother, who protected me all these years until her death...that is when the hard load started to come in. Even though I locked myself up in my room, I was still forced out of it to train. If I didn't get it a hang of the lesson for the first time, I'd get hit or beaten. If I lose a fight, I'd get no food to starve. If I couldn't master what they taught me with all the beatings with no food, I'd sleep outside in the cold…even if it was the winter. My father watched. He didn't stop them. It was called 'training'. We both had it rough, rough childhood. I shook my head to say, "I'm going to check up on Todoroki..!" I got up and out of the room.

 **Todoroki POV:**

"Father," I announced as my father looked down at me in his hero uniform on and was firing his facial hairs. "Do you remember Akagawa Mizuki from the Sports Festival? She's going to be staying with us for a while since I wanted to offer her the same hospitality like she did to me when I crashed her place."

"Shouto, she's a villain's daughter. A power villain's daughter!" Even with my father agitated, I wasn't going to take his answer.

"I don't care! She is changing her ways and heart to be what she wants to be! People may recognize her as what she is known, but those are the people who don't know her like I do! She is my only friend that _I_ trust. She's trustworthy, she has my back even if I don't want it, she cares because she's a _human,_ not a monster! She is MY guest and I don't care if you don't tolerate it." Infuriated with my father, I turned to the corner to bump into Mizuki.

"M-Mizuki!" I took a step back, handing out my hand to her because she fell to the ground.

"Hey, I was going to check up on you." I pulled her up to her feet. "I heard what you said about me…" Her facial expression was gentle but unreadable. "I can't believe you said about me! Ahahaha!" She punched my hard lightly, laughing out loud that the whole world can hear her. "Don't you care about me?" She teased, still laughing. I can't recall if she ever laughed before….

"You're….my good friend, Mizuki." I didn't know how to reply back or what to categorize her as my friend.

"Good friend?" Her happy face molded to a confused face. "Am I just a 'good friend'?"

"Sorry...I just didn't know what to say." I scratched my head and apologize.

"Jeez, don't torture yourself to come up with any words to call me. I want to go to bed, Todoroki…! I'm tired." She yawned, stretching out her body.

"Follow me." She trailed behind me like a dog as I lead her to my room. "I'll bring another futon so you can sleep tonight." I went out of the room to retrieve the futon from the closet full of beddings and stuff.

"You'll be sleeping next to me." I said, laying it out, putting everything in place as she stared at my every movements. "Here, you go." I was done putting the blanket and pillow on the futon mattress. "You can sleep now."

"Thank you." She said, settling down in her bed. "Come sleep too. I know you're tired." she motioned me with her hand.

"Fine, but I need to change." I went to the bathroom to change my outfit to my pjs.

Mizuki laid on her side, waiting for me patiently. I got inside my futon and laid on my side as well to face her. "Todoroki, your sister showed me pictures of you. You looked damn adorable with your childish smiles. And then, I saw the picture with your mom, and I asked Fuyumi about it. She told me that she couldn't handle the situation and-" I cut her off to add something that my sister wouldn't tell her.

"She threw hot boiling water at me and she's at the hospital." I wasn't mad that Mizuki saw it because my sister would show my pictures to anyone that are my friends. But I knew Fuyumi wouldn't give her that detail of the impulsive move that caused my mother to go to the hospital. "That is why I have this mark on my right eye. It's unsightly to see… I bet even for my mother." I breathing was shaky so I turned away to my side.

 **Mizuki POV:**

"...It's unsightly to see… I bet even for my mother." He turned away from me, showing his back to me.

The way he said that pained me. How can he think that his scar is ugly? I moved out of the bed and sat next to him. I ran my hands through his hair as I felt him jumped out from his skin. "Your scar isn't unsightly to see." My hand moved down to touch his scar, but his warm grip stopped me from doing so. "What are you so afraid of?" I didn't want to stop this moment.

"Please…" He sounded weak.

"I think this scar is beautiful. You went through tough shit, but I don't blame you from hating it because I was in your position too." I moved away from him and got up to stand. I started to take off my shirt with Todoroki suddenly bursting out in embarrassment.

"W-what are you doing?!" I could tell he was closing his eyes.

"Showing you a scar on my upper back. I'm not stripping for you." I chuckled, guys will be guys, thinking things in their dirty mind.

I pulled my shirt over my head, moving my hair to the side, there I only wore my white lace bralette. My back was faced him and there at my left shoulder diagonally down to my bra band, two and a half inches underneath my underarm shown a deep thin yet large scar. I held my white shirt against my chest. I didn't feel shy about it since we're talking about scars.

"This scar will always remain on me no matter what. It tells a story of how it happened." I moved my long black hair to cover it and I put back on my shirt. I sat myself down to look at him. "This happened because I couldn't grasp the lesson that was taught to me, so I got this scar. I was cut with a sword and was went to nurse. It was one of my father's retainer who taught me lessons." I gulped, shifting my eyes to the wooden floor. "My father watched and didn't care to stop the punishments whenever I failed at them." My eyes were getting watery just remembering the punishment. I was shaking, digging my nails into my skin.

" _Punish her when she fails to accomplish things. She can not fail to be a daughter of mine if she can't learn how to fight or use her quirk correctly!"_

"I-I-I….I didn't mean to fail on purpose…." I sniffed as a tear slipped from my eyes, dropping onto his blanket. "I'm sorry." I apologized, turning myself away from him. "I lost my composure when speaking." I muttered, tears still slipping down my face. It wouldn't stop coming down. "I'm going to-to sleep."

"Mizuki…" His hand gripped around my wrist, stopping me from doing what I want.

I didn't need this now. "I'm fine! I'M FINE, TODOROKI! DON'T W-WORRY ABOUT-" I was suddenly embraced by something big and warm. "Please…. I'm fine…!" My voice cracked as I felt my eyes getting teary and red.

"No, you're not." He hugged from behind, tightening his arms around me. "Cry if you have to, cry on my shoulders, but don't cry alone…."

Why does it make me happy they he said that it me? It makes me squirm in a good way. How can I put myself in this position, letting my emotion loose?! Todoroki Shouto is too good for me…

I turned myself around to cry in his chest as he held me like a baby. I was weak in his arm. He'd soothe me by rubbing back in small circles or stroking my hair. How kind and warming Todoroki was instead of his aloof nature.

 **A/N: Please review of your thoughts about this chapter or overall. I'd like to know what you guys think.**


	14. Chapter 14

I quickly woke up to see Todoroki sleeping in his futon and the same goes for me. My eyes were puffy. I sighed, groaning. "I hate to cry at night…." I decided to head to the bathroom to freshen up. I peeled off the blanket and headed to his bathroom in his room with my clothes in hand.

I splashed cold water to my face, started to brush my teeth as I thought about what happened last night. "Me crying in his arms, cannot do again." I warned myself, shaking my head from that fresh memory. There's a part of me inside that loved it, but I don't want to get ahead of myself.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! "Mizuki, you inside?" It was Todoroki!

"Y-yes! I'm still brushing my teeth and I need to change myself after that. It's not going to take long, Todoroki!" I spat out the foam of the toothpaste and rinsed my mouth, then drying it when a towel. I quickly grabbed my clothes: wrap front tie side blouse and black high waisted shorts. I pulled my black hair into a high ponytail. "Okay, Todoroki, I'm coming out now!" I announced, opening the door to see him staring at me, not blinking for a second. "T-Todoroki…?" I waved my hand in front of him to see if he was still alive.

His eyes jumped as he forgot that he zoned out for a bit. "Sorry." He apologized, walking to the bathroom.

"Okay?" I looked back at the bathroom door then proceeded to go to the living room.

"Hi, Mizuki. How was your night?" Fuyumi asked, while watching tv.

"Tearful. Finally bonded with Todoroki." I half heartedly laughed.

"I'll be screaming on the day when you both hook up." She jokingly said to tease me.

I smiled unsurely. "Don't know, Fuyumi. Only time can tell." I shrugged, making me think about the future that holds the both of us, as I started to feel the heat.

"Are you blushing?" She teased, standing next to me to poke me cheek.

"No." I covered my cheeks and turned away from her.

"Ah, Shouto," I turned around to look at Todoroki when his sister called him out. "Breakfast is on the table."

After breakfast, I was helping out Todoroki with the dishes. "You can clean? Because I know you can cook." I asked Todoroki, wanting to start a conversation with him.

"Yeah. I managed to help my sister around even though I have training with my father." He scrubbed the dirty dishes clean in soap.

"That's good. I've always been babied by my household servants, so I'm not wifey material at all." I chuckled, rinsing the soapy dishes.

"You can start learning today."

"About yesterday, um…thanks for letting me cry on you." I said shyly, lowering my head down so he could not see the rising red appearing on my cheeks.

"Why are you covering your face?"

"Nothing. Keep wiping the dishes."

Out of nowhere, he gripped my face. Not tight to hurt but firm to look at. My heart was racing as stared into my eyes. I could feel myself blushing even more. "Stop. You're making me blush. Oh my gosh!" I flicked water at his face and giggled like a kid.

He made an incredibly displeasing face when the water made contact to his face. With swift movement, he used his head to bonk my head. And I didn't see that coming from him. "Oww…." I rubbed my forehead in pain. Then I felt something bubbly and foamy on my cheeks. "What is this?" I swiped it and it turned out to be bubble from the dish soap. "Really?" I looked up at him, rubbing the foam in between my forefinger and thumb.

"Yes, really. You threw water."

"Maybe I will do it again!" I flicked water at him as he blocked himself with his arms, laughing, sounding like he's having fun with me.

"Hey kiddos, stop messing with water and soap." Fuyumi reminded us. "Wash the dishes, please. Don't make a big mess." She huffed, leaving us be.

"You started it, Todoroki." I mumbled loudly on purpose.

"Sure I did, Mizuki."

Soon after we cleaned and dried the dishes, Todoroki announced that he's going out to visit his mother. "Shouto, taking Mizuki with you. I bet she'd feel awkward staying here with us." Fuyumi said, knowingly that she'd want me and Todoroki to 'bond' even more.

"Fine." He was already outside the house.

I looked back at Fuyumi who gave me two thumbs up. "Tch." I smiled at her childishness. She really believes that we'll be a couple. She's such a supportive sister. Todoroki is lucky to have siblings. I thought he was an only child who had been tortured to exceed things. Being tortured was right about him but only child? No.

I ran outside to catch up with him.

"Hey, wait up!" I ran next to him in my Dr. Marten leather ankle boots.

"You're just slow." He looked down at me. "You're short." He snorted, making fun of my height now.

"Hey! It's okay it be short! Some guys like short girls." I defended my height.

"What kind of guy do you like then?" That question took me by surprise.

"A tall guy that's it. I don't expect much from a guy because even if you do have an ideal type, they won't always hit the expectation of what you want them to be."

"Good answer."

"How about you, Todoroki?" I wanted to know his answer of his ideal girl.

"Someone that I really love. I don't care about looks or height, I care about if they really love me." He sounded thoughtful as he picked out the right words for me to hear.

"Very very thoughtful, Todoroki Shouto. Your woman would love you since you can cook and clean. You might as well be good with kids, too." I teased, hoping ahead of him.

"Don't jump ahead of me if you don't know the way to the hospital." Todoroki scolded me and I stopped for him to catch up.

We made it to the hospital where his mom is in. We stepped through the gates and inside to the counter to ask the workers for the room number. "Come on, Mizuki let's go." He walked in front of me to lead the way.

315 was the room number where his mother was placed in. "Hey, I'll stay outside the room. It has to be you and your mother since you haven't seen her in years."

"No, just come inside with me." He breathed, hand shaking to open the door.

I placed a hand on his forearm. "Breathe, Todoroki." We made eye contact with each other.

"Okay." He opened to the door to see a beautiful white haired woman who resembled half of Todoroki. He stepped inside first, then did I.

His mother turned her head to see Todoroki. "Mom." He spoke to her in a soft and gentle voice.

"Shouto." She whispered, getting up to hug her son. It was a warm hug that made his heart happy.

I stood by the door awkwardly. I told him it'll be fine for me to stay outside but noooo, he didn't want me too.

"My son," she held his face in her hands. "I'm so proud of you." Her voice cracked, almost to the brink of tears. "Shouto, who is this girl?" She looked over at me.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Akagawa Mizuki." I bowed in respect. "I'm a close friend of your son."

She smiled sweetly. "You finally have friends. Make more friends so you won't be lonely. Relying on others won't hurt, Shouto." She sat back down on her chair.

RING RING RING

It was my phone. "Sorry, let me take this outside." I opened the door and shut it behind me. It was an unknown caller on the screen. I pressed the green button and placed it on my ear. "Hello?"

"Mizuki! It's Iida. I'll explain how I got your number later but I need your help!" Iida sounded desperate for some reason.

"What is it?" I asked, making me wonder now.

"I need you to your quirk to save my brother. Come to the hospital in…." He gave the location and ended the call.

I had to help him because his voice sounded really sad and hurt. He was about to cry through the phone.

I opened the door and looked at Todoroki. "Um, Todoroki… Iida needs me right now so I'll be back soon. I promise." I closed the door shut and transported out of here.

"Mizuki! You're here!" Iida shouted loudly, running toward me though I just arrived right now and he's already screaming for help through my ears.

"Deep breath, Iida! You need to calm your mind and heart! I will help but you need not to run in the hospital!" I scolded him as he dragged me by the wrist to a room.

"My older brother…he was attacked by a villain and he can't feel his legs…!" He grabbed my hands tightly.

"Don't cry, Iida. I'm here to help out. You just need to chill! Or else I'll slap the shit out of you! If you don't stop your damn whining!" I warned him. He was just too worried and nervous about his brother that he can't even compose himself properly.

"S-sorry, Mizuki."

"You need to get a hold of yourself that's it. I'm fine smacking you but I won't do that."

"Here's the mask to put on." He gave me a mask and I hooked it behind my ears. "Let's go in." Iida opened the door for me to enter in first.

"Hello, I'm a classmate of Iida, Akagawa Mizuki. You must be his mom and that in bed is his brother." I introduced myself to his mother. "Your son called me here today for me to help your eldest son. I'll try my best to help him out, but I can't guarantee that I have the ability to help him out completely to heal since Iida should've called me in earlier when they were doing the surgery on him." I specially told my part to Iida and his mother.

I grabbed the latex gloves and slipped it on with a snap. "You're heavily injured. I can feel it in your blood. I'll need to regenerate more blood in you." I put a hand over him and a hue of red was appearing from my hand. "Iida, you have to remember I deal with blood. Not the systems in the body."

"R-right..! I totally forgot….because I thought you'd be my last hope to help my brother."

"I'll pump some blood in him, but I have to see what I can do. I need to know what happened to him. All I know is that he was attacked by a villain, but who is the villain that did it to him. I need that information. Because if he or she have the power to paralyze him then…." It hit me right away. "That's right. " I whispered to myself.

"What's wrong?" Iida walked over to me.

"I'm just thinking." I knew who the person was but I can't risk Iida to be in danger. "Give me the reports by the doctor after the surgery." I asked Iida.

"Here." He handed it out to me.

"Read it out loud. I'm busy pumping more blood into him."

As Iida was reading, there was no note upon his spinal cord. "That's it, Iida! He's not forever paralyzed because there's no notes on his spinal cord being damaged. He's paralyzed by the legs since you guys have the quirk of speed or something that's why Stain attacked his legs-"

"Stain? Is Stain the villain who attack my brother?" At that moment, I knew I messed up.

"You can't fight him, Iida. I don't know his quirk completely well. All I know that it associates with blood and now paralyzation. You can't go off to fight him off yourself." I'm warning Iida. I don't know if he's going to take my advice. "I can't heal your brother completely today because he's still in bad condition and it's going to take time, meaning that I'll have to come by daily to get rid of the paralyzation. Research Stain, Iida!" I ordered him.

"Stain killed seventeen Pro Heroes, crippled twenty three others to the point that they can't recover. There's not description of how his quirk is worked or done."

"This is worst than I thought." My heart was shaken by hearing the information.

"What can you do, Mizuki?"

I turned to look at him with a worried expression. "I don't know… I thought I'd be able to do it because it's blood, but hearing that even with the hospital help, they're still crippled and can't recover. He must be a strong villain to do that to people." I fiddle with my fingers.

"There's no hope is there?" He slumped down next to his mom.

"Stain must've cut down your brother multiple times on the legs to inflicted the paralyzation…." I mumbled, thinking deeply about this situation. "These crippled people are still heavy injured because of him...and I think it never went away by months or years. I have a theory, Iida, but it might risk your brother's life even more."

"What is it? Tell me." I heard him stood up from his chair.

"It might have to do with his weapon. His weapon might be coated with something-" I was cut off by his brother.

"No… He wield a katana. When he…cut me, he licked the blade-" He was weak even to talk.

"Brother, please, don't talk. Just rest." Iida said to him.

"He licks his opponent's blood to inflict the paralyzation…." I whispered to myself once again. "Tasting the blood will trigger it, AND THERE MAY BE A WAY TO HELP YOUR BROTHER!" I raised my voice up to the point where his mother had to hush at me. "Sorry." I apologized.

"There is a way?!" I keep on getting Iida's hopes up.

"Yes there is, but I want more information of Stain and his quirk. The healing process will have to be pushed. Don't go fighting off your own with him. If your brother couldn't handle him, then I bet you can't either!" I pointed my finger at him.

"When will that be?"

"I don't know, Iida. Whenever he's in town because I want to experience the full action, not to sound weird or anything. I want to see if I can stop it, and if I can then I can help your brother up to your feet." I smiled up at him, knowing this will be a risky battle between a strong villain and newbie heroes. "I'll catch you at school tomorrow." I teleported out of here and back home to a waiting Todoroki.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day later at school, we had to choose our hero names. Midnight was here to help us as well. "Here's a board and marker being passed around." Midnight gave it to the first row and they started to hand it behind them until it got to the last row. "You guys have a few minutes to write your alias name."

The clock was ticking and I stared at the white board, not knowing what to write down. I couldn't come up with anything. I know I didn't want to be named similar to my father's. I didn't know that the time she gave us went by fast until she announced herself. "Oh okay. Time is up. Would any of you would like to volunteer for us?" Midnight asked for a request. No one said anything but a loud noise coming from Tsuyu as she stood up bravely to show her hero name to us.

I didn't care to listen since I had to think of my own hero name….or if I do become a hero at the most. I closed my eyes to think for a bit. I also hoped that I didn't fall asleep while students are presenting. But I fell asleep since I blocked out the student's talking.

I didn't get much sleep last night since I was too consumed by my thoughts of helping out Iida.

"...uki….. Mizuki…! Hey, Mizuki! It's your turn."

"Huh, what?" I popped my head up, forgetting that I was at school still. Everyone was looking at me.

"It's your turn, Mizuki." Next to me, Todoroki said, looking down at me as I yawned from getting out of my sleep. "You're the last one."

I stood up from my seat to stare down at the white board that I've not written on since I was sleeping for too long. "Forget…" I muttered tiredly, dragging my feet to the podium.

"Akagawa, you're not bringing your whiteboard?" Midnight looked at me, fixating her attention to me no matter if I'm prepared or not.

"Nope because I didn't write anything on there. I was overthinking about the hero names that I fell asleep. While I was sleeping, I came up with one." I yawned loudly. "It is, Blood Empress. If you don't accept that then I'll change it to my name-"

Midnight shouted, "Great! The name suits you very well."

It was the only thing that came to mind. "Thanks…" I walked back to my desk to sleep once more again.

"Akagawa, don't sleep because I have something to announce." Aizawa said to me and I sat up straight to listen, but when he started to talk, I zoned out.

"Mizuki, which Pro Hero do you want to work for?" Yaoyorozu came next to me, landing a hand on my shoulder, waking me up from my daydream.

"No." I shook my head. "I wasn't even listening. I dazed out badly." I honestly admitted, sliding down my chair before sitting back up to look at the paper. I scanned through the first page to see Todoroki's father name. "Maybe Endeavor." I suggested, skimming through the ninety pages of Pro Heroes names.

The bell rung, signaling it was lunch time. I circled the one and only Endeavor and no one else since I didn't listen to Aizawa. I wanted to see how he is. I know I live in his house but he's rarely home for me to chat with him. "Come on, Todoroki." I waited for him to get up from his seat. "I'm tired but hungry."

We sat next to each other in lunch. I laid my head down to sleep, but Todoroki kept on prodding my head. "You need to eat. No matter how tired you are, you need energy. I don't want you to be complaining that you're hungry when we're on the train back home." That was a reminder from last time when I didn't listen to him and I was whining to him that my stomach is eating itself and I was slowly losing energy.

"Fine." My head still in my arms, I turned my head to look at him as he stared down at me with no emotion. Aloof. I extended my arm out to grab his chopsticks.

"What are you doing?" He observed me.

"Eating your food." I had the chopstick in my hand but the bento box was the hard part. I couldn't look at it from above to see what he brought.

"Didn't you bring your own food?"

"No. You're my food maker, remember? I can't cook at all." I grunted, trying to grab a food within the box. The chopstick couldn't grip onto the food for something reason until I heard a chuckle coming out from Todoroki's mouth.

"Ahaha…!" He smiled purely like an angel and I quickly got up to zoom near his face. Then he stopped to feel uncomfortable with my closeness. "What?"

I moved back my head. "You smiled! You laughed! Something that it unusual to see or hear!" I pointed it out to him.

"But that's normal though. To laugh and smile is normal." I didn't think Todoroki was a bit dense.

"You're aloof and you know that. Did you realize what you just did to me?!"

"Laugh and smile. It's normal." He shut me down completely.

"UGHHHH!" I bonked my head on the grey table in distress. "But why were you laughing anyways?" I asked.

"You weren't grabbing the food inside the bento box, you get grabbing onto the box itself and it was hilarious to watch you struggle with your facial expression changing from one to the next." He grinned, making me do a double take until he changed his expression.

"You playing with your face…" I used my hand instead to grab the food and plopped it into my mouth.

At home, it was time for bed as we slept near to each other. "Todoroki…. I'm cold!" I whispered to him as I knew he was asleep. I rolled in next to him to feel his warmth since he's hot and cold. He didn't answer back to me. Our backs were touching as I still felt cold. "Cold…." I murmured.

"Tch…" Todoroki finally woke up to throw is blanket at me. "Have it! Since you're cold…" He grumbled, shuffling around in his bed.

Now I had two blankets on, I felt warm and tired but I wasn't sure if Todoroki will be alright. So I fiddled around with the two blanket and pulled it over Todoroki so he couldn't feel the cold. I don't think he'd be shivering but I'll never know. I fixed it on his side and went back laying down next to him. I was very close to him. I wouldn't think he would mind our position at all.

"Mizuki, what are you doing? Why are you so close to me?" Asked a tired Todoroki.

"I was cold so I scooted in next to you and you threw your blanket at me because of my complaining waking you up, so I was scared for you to shiver at night that I threw the overlapped blankets over us." I briefly explain in a fast voice.

Todoroki clicked his tongue. I wasn't sure if it was in annoyance or what. "Idiot. I won't be cold since the cold never bothered me anyways."

I lightly hit his arm. "Liar. And for you to say the line is cheesy." I smiled tiredly.

"To go sleep. We have our training to do since you picked Endeavor with me." He muttered, turning around to face me.

"I wanted to see what your old man is like." I also turned around. "Let's have some fun."

"It's not 'fun'. It might be torture." He corrected me. "Now really, go to sleep."


	16. Chapter 16

Today was the day where we train with the Pro Hero that we've chosen. "Scared?" Todoroki asked me, but I wasn't. I felt the blood pumping in my veins.

I shook my head. "No. Let's see how your dad is like." I dragged him by the hand to Endeavor's building.

"My old man is shit. That's all I can tell you really. How about your father? What is he to you?" I stopped in my tracks to stare at him. I wished Todoroki didn't have to ask that.

"My father…" I gulped, remembering my times with him. "He killed many people in front of me to show me that I can't be weak when I slay their life because they're nothing important to us...only slaves that follow orders...in all he's just a cold hearted killer."

"Mizuki!" His touch on my shoulders made me jump as he brought his face closer. "I don't see you as a cold blooded killer. I want to see you as a Pro Hero standing right at my side."

His face was so damn close. It's hard not to look away…! "S-so your sidekick then? You want me to be your sidekick?"

"Well, we'll see when that day comes to it when we graduate together." He walked ahead of me, entering the building.

"This boy…" I ran to catch up with him. I like how he already thinks about the future of us still being friends.

We both entered into the room where his father was waiting for us. "Shouto and Akagawa-" I corrected Endeavor.

"Mizuki. I don't like to be called something vile that has to be related to me by blood." I bluntly replied.

"Well, Mizuki and Shouto, you both will be training under me. With my help, you guys will be able to work yourself up to being a Pro Hero." Endeavor professionally spoke to us.

"Hey, Endeavor… I thought you didn't want me near your son? Though I'm technically his best friend and currently living with him." I'm already bored about hearing the talk about being a Pro Hero. Aizawa already told us about the training even though I was daydreaming half of the time, but I picked up some of the things he said.

I irked Endeavor. "You're his guest, and I can't do anything because he's going to be rebellious once again." He was biting his tongue as I kept on talking to him. At the side, Todoroki was just watching us with a small smile forming on his lips. He was enjoying himself as his father was getting irritated with me, but we are bonding in a different way. After some talking I said this to Endeavor, "Don't worry, Endeavor. There's more to come because I'm ready to become your daughter-in-law." I smiled widely, teasing both him and Todoroki.

"WHATT?!" They both shouted. They weren't sure if they heard something wrong.

"What did you say?!" Endeavor stood up from his desk. I still couldn't tell if he was infuriated or confused.

"I said, 'you all'. I think you guys didn't hear me. But what did you guys think I said?" Still teasing them, even Todoroki's in it too.

"I heard you say 'daughter-in-law'." Endeavor said.

"Are you sure you didn't say that, Mizuki?" Todoroki asked me.

"No, I didn't! I swear!" I wanted to laugh so badly. "You guys shouted before I could finish my sentence." I had my hands up in the air to show my innocence.

"Are you sure?" Todoroki asked one more time, clearly making sure I wasn't lying.

"Yes!" Then I started to giggle as I couldn't pull off the show no more. "AHAHAHAHAHA!" I moved around in the chair I sat in. I was slapping the armchair. It was too fun to mess around with the both of them. They were so damn serious. Arguing with his dad… Well, it wasn't 'arguing' it was taunting him. Todoroki wasn't mad. He was enjoying the conversation that me and his father was having.

"I'm so done with you." They both said unison, already tired with my shit. Father and son.

"It's okay, guys. I'm done joking."

"File duty, you both!" Endeavor shoved us into the small filing room.

I sighed, apologizing to him. "Sorry, Todoroki." I grabbed a load of paper and started to sort it out. My back was faced to him since it was my fault that we're in here. I was brooding a bit. "I guess I was too carried away." I heard his footsteps coming and I thought he was going to help me, but instead I got pinched on the cheeks from the back. "Owwww!" Both of his hands were grabbing my cheeks hard. I put the paper back on the table and grabbed his wrists. "STOFF…. TOUDARUFFKEEE!" I couldn't even say the words properly. My hips it the side of the table as he kept on pinching me. I think my saliva was dripping from the corners of my lips.

Then when I turned around, he cupped my face after a good long hold of my cheeks. My cheeks were hurting and it was red, very red. "I'm mad at you…" I grumbled, glaring at him.

"I'm mad at you." He mocked me, and I bonked his head. BA TONK! "Ahaaaa….!" He fell onto the floor, holding his forehead.

"You don't mess with me, Todoroki!" My forehead was red, but it wasn't hurting as much as his.

Todoroki took out his phone to get a text. His eyes widen and stared up at me. "Midoriya is in trouble! Let's go!" He quickly grabbed my hands and we took off with Endeavor yelling at us, who also followed behind us because we're his responsibility.

"What's going on….?" My question was answered as we saw what was happening. The place was being attack by those monsters. Noumu or something. "Woah." I was consumed by what was happening around us.

"Come on! The other needs us!" Todoroki quickly pulled me to their location as I kept looking behind myself and Endeavor yelling at us.

We met up in an alley to see a Pro Hero, Midoriya, and Iida with Stain. "It's one after the other today… My work keeps getting blocked… Midoriya, for something like this, you text me more information. Now I'm late." He let go out me and showed his power to him. His burning side to be exact.

"Stain." I whispered his name as I stared at him.

"Well, well, isn't it the Princess? I heard that you're not living with your father now. I'll finally get to taste your blood as well! Plus when I do, I can take you back home where you belong" Stain shouted and came running at me, only me with full speed.

"Stay back!" Todoroki pushed me behind him.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled at him. "I'm not useless!" Todoroki was using his power to save everyone including me.

"He's coming for you, and I can't let that happen." He turned to face the villain after talking to me. "I won't let your ass kill them, Hero Killer." He went full ice on Stain.

I shook my head. He's going to get hurt. No matter how strong Todoroki is.

"Todoroki, don't show that guy any blood! In all likelihood, he can rob his opponent's freedom by ingesting blood orally! That's how we all got taken down!" Midoriya screamed to him.

"Stupid Iida! I told you not to fight him!" I ran over to him, seeing his wounds. "So my theory was right."

"So that's what that blade's about, huh? Well, I can just keep my distance…" Todoroki mumbled, giving out another attack.

"Please, don't! You don't know what you're up against!" I pleaded. "This is more dangerous than you think!" Before I knew it, Stain threw his blade at him and it grazed his cheek. But luckily he blocked it with his powers, then Midoriya came popping out to save Todoroki, while I'm here not doing anything but watching.

"It must be time!" I looked down at Iida. "The amount of blood drawn out from the opponent, then the more time they're paralyzed! I get it! The pressure I put into the victim's blood to push out the 'bad blood' will spill out!" I smiled at him, finding my solution.

Todoroki was talking to us about his quirk and it dealt with blood types. Depending on the type of blood you have, that's how long you're paralyzed. "Midoriya and Todoroki, stay back. I'll handle this one." I stood up, pushing the two behind me. "Just watch them as see if they're able to move after their time limit."

I walked up to Stain with no hesitation as the guys shouted at me, telling me that I was crazy and how I'm going to get killed. "You want my blood, don't you?" I asked, grabbing his blade and cutting my hand as it bled.

"Mizuki, you're crazy!" Todoroki and Midoriya came running at me, but I turned my head and looked at them.

"Turn around and watch. Don't stop me." I commanded and they did what I said. Both of my eyes were glowing red. No one can disobey my command, only I can stop it.

"I-I can't do what I want!" Midoriya yelled, struggling through my compelling.

"Mizuki! Stop it!" Todoroki screamed at me, begging with all his energy as he was useless to fight back. "You can't get taken away!"

Stain grabbed my hand and licked the blood off clean, triggering the paralyzation. "Mgn…!" My body fell to the floor as I couldn't feel anything at all. It felt like a dead body.

"MIZUKI!" The guys screamed in unison, watching me on the ground.

"I wouldn't think you'd submit…" Stain crouched down to my body.

"I'm only doing this to see how I can reverse it!" I glared at him, eyes firing up as it was still glowing. I curled my fingers into my palm to inflict pain.

"AHHH!" Stain screamed in agony as his body was contorting.

"Hehe…" I chuckled evilly. I focused on the 'bad blood' within my blood stream and started to throw it up.

"What are you doing to me?!" He grabbed his head, body squirming around. It was too much for him to take.

I coughed out the blood that I forced out from my stream, and I got up. "You guys are released." I turned my head around, stopping the compelling. "The blood that came out from me is black. I could say it's you little 'poison' that you give to the Heroes you killed." I stared down at him in superior. "If I wasn't here to stop this madness, they'd all defeat you because they're not weak noobs, Stain… Neither am I."

"So this is the Immortal King's daughter is like, huh…" Stain choked out.

"Mizuki's giving out a menacing aura around her…" Midoriya commented, just watching me and Stain.

"Stand still." I compelled him, eyes glinting, and a sadistic smile formed on my lips. "Cutting you down won't hurt a bit." I grabbed his blade and pulled it above my head. "I'll end your killing spree."

"Mizuki! NO!" I felt a pair of arms, tackling me down. Preventing me from killing Stain, once and for all. I was pinned down by Todoroki. "YOU ARE NOT YOUR FATHER WHO IS A COLD BLOODED KILLER! YOU ARE NOT LIKE HIM!" He spat in my face, throwing the blade aside.

"I tell myself that too...but I still act like him. I can't even be my own person if I remember what my father had taught me and what I've seen from his bad doing." My heart was slowly changing to what I strived for to what my destiny really is. "Maybe becoming a hero is what I wanted to be so I can escape from reality."

"No, Mizuki. You have a good heart inside of you! I know you know it, but you can't find it yet! Good things don't always hit you in the face! You're still digging for it that you haven't discovered it!" I was speechless… I didn't know what to say.

"Mizuki…" I turned my head to see Midoriya walking over here to us. "Don't give up on your dream. Todoroki is right. You may come from the Akagawa family with terrible history involving with violence, blood, and evilness, but there was spark within you that saved you from following your destiny." It was my mother who saved me from my path of destruction. "You even saved me when we first met and healed me two times, Mizuki. I don't think you're in the wrong. I just think you're lost for what your heart desires." Midoriya kindly smiled down at me. Even he can see through me so easily.

"Y-you even tried to help me with my brother…!" Iida came limping over to me, and Todoroki pulled me up to my feet. "If it weren't for your solution that you've came up with by testing it out, I'd think my brother would be paralyzed for life. Thank, Mizuki." Iida quickly came in for a hug, surprising me as his warm hug was welcoming.

"T-thank you guys for telling me that to me. I appreciate it. But we need to test it out though, Iida." I bowed to them, mind still hazy from what happened.

"Now, let's get this criminal out of here." Todoroki said, tying up Stain with ropes.

We all walked out from the alley and to the Pro Heroes. Midoriya was the first to get scolded by his Pro Hero, then next came another Pro Hero and more kept on coming "Hey isn't that the Hero Killer?" A female Pro Hero said in surprised, pointing at us after the three male Pro Heroes kept on talking about me, Midoriya, Todoroki, and Iida since we're young and wounded.

"Endeavor isn't here, does that mean he's still in the middle of a fight back there?" Todoroki questioned.

"Ahh, right! Noumu's brothers…!" Midoriya sounded a bit terrified.

"Yeah! We came here because we don't have any guys with quirks among us that'd work against those villains." The female said.

"Both of you…" Iida turned to Midoriya and Todoroki. "You both sustained wounds because of me. I'm truly sorry…" He bowed to them. "I… I became so blind. I couldn't see anything…!" Iida started to cry.

"I told you to not go on your own!" I smacked his back into place and he stood up straight. "If you're going up against a strong villain, you need to call for backup! You don't ever listen to me… Even with my warning." I slightly shook my head.

"I'm sorry too, man. You were brooding so much, but I completely overlooked that even though we're friends…" Midoriya apologized.

"Pull yourself together. You're the class president." Todoroki bluntly replied. He already have to deal with my shit, but Todoroki's never blunt to me…. Or is he? Maybe I'm just used to his bluntness now.

"DUCK!" Midoriya's Pro Hero shouted.

"What?" I turned to see where he was looking at, and it was a flying noumu.

"The villain! Mr. Endeavor, what are you…" The female shouted, trying to find Endeavor.

Before anyone could react, it picked up me and Midoriya in its claw. "Midoriya! Mizuki!" The people from the ground shouted.

"What?" We both looked at each other in confusion that once we actually knew what was happening, we gave each other that 'I-didn't-know-that-happened' look.

"I know they want me, but why you?" That was the question that I didn't understand. "Wait I know why they want you…." I totally forgot about his power. "All Might...that's why." I muttered out.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, we started to fall. It went to one hundred to zero real quick. "WAHHHHHHHHH!" We both screamed holding onto each other tightly as we could.

THUMP!

We both landed on our sides. "Ugh…." I groaned, closing my eyes. "That...landing though…!" I tried to turn onto my side.

"The Hero Killer!" Endeavor yelled, running to Stain.

"Wait, Todoroki!" Midoriya's Pro Hero shouted at Endeavor to stop.

"Another phony…" Stain stood up, scaring all of us because after that impact of falling, he'd be close to dead.

"Midoriya…!" I struggled to get up because my ribs were hurting. "Agha…!" I fell back to the ground.

"The fake must be rectified… Someone… Someone must be stain himself in his blood…! The word 'hero' must be restored!" Stain frightened everyone with his words.

"Come! Just try it, you pretenders! The only one who's allowed to kill me is All Might!" Stain lost himself and then soon after, the policemen came to the area to arrest all the villains that attacked this place.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning later at Hosu General Hospital, me, Todoroki, Iida, and Midoriya were transported to the emergency rooms. They all were wrapped in bandages except for me, but I had a fraction rib but since I had a nurse healing it, it was much better than before.

We all stayed in one room wearing the hospital gown. "You guys should thank me for saving all of your asses, because if I wasn't there, you all would've been in critical condition or something." I laid back down on the bed. I inhaled sharply due to the pain in my ribs.

"Careful now, Mizuki." I looked at the corner of my eyes, and Todoroki glanced over at me.

"Yes, thank you for coming at our aid. Now that I can reflect more calmly… That was pretty impressive." Midoriya admitted.

"Yeah." Agreed Todoroki.

I turned over to look at Iida. "Hey, when I feel better, I'll come to the hospital and help out your brother. I promise." I weakly smiled before we all got interrupted by the Pro Heroes. Behind the heroes was a visitor.

"The Chief of the Hosu Police Precinct, Mr. Tsuragamae Kenji." The person introduced himself to us as we stood close. He started to inform us about Stain's condition and how he's undergoing treatments.

"I don't think I did that much damage to him…" I muttered to myself.

The Chief started bringing in another topic about us four. "On the other paw those who are not qualify yet, might harm others through the use of their quirks without the direction of their guardians or supervisor. Even if their opponent were, say, The Hero Killer himself, this is nevertheless a top caliber violation of rules."

I stared at the damn mutt in anger. I bit my lips to hold in that popping frustration.

"You four pups, and all the Pro Heroes which is Endeavor, Gran Torino, Manual- You seven must all be handed down an adequately impartial punishment."

"Wait wait wait." I walked over to the Chief as the guys were telling me to hold onto my horse. "So are you telling us that we should not defend ourselves when we face danger? If so then what's the point of us even having quirks to protect ourselves and the people from danger though we are not Pros? We might as well die from the Hero Killer, and whose fault would it be? Iida ran off to save this naive Pro Hero, Midoriya came to save Iida, Todoroki and I came to save the three of them!"

"Mizuki, calm down…!"

"None of you guys would've known that we were there anyways…" I glared up at the dog, clicking my tongue. "And we would all die because we weren't allowed to use our quirks because of you, Chief. Wouldn't the parents hate you all because you guys are supposed to save us when we are in danger… But I guess not! They can't multitask by saving a few citizens and fighting off villains." Now releasing my anger, I had to say more. I'm not going to stop until my words get through the dog's head. "I understand why villains are the way they act. Society sucks to be citizens. Always bounded by rules that are meaningless to us. If there's no way to protect ourselves then we might as well be in pain until the Pros come to save us, or break the rules because there's no one wanting to help us when we need it!" I yelled, clenching my fists in annoyance. "We can never be equal…" I muttered out.

Then Todoroki came out to point things out to the Chief.

So fed up with it that I went back to my bed to lay down. I didn't want to look at the Chief. I had to over think of who I am. What's the point of me being a villain or hero if I can't protect the people I love? Being a villain is terrorizing people because of what they did to you, taking something back, wanting to be free than be captive in a room. Being a hero is saving people, making little kids smile as they look up at you, but you can't always save everyone… You'll have to make some sacrifices. Both jobs are hard…

"Mizuki!" Todoroki glanced down at me.

"What?" I was confused by what he meant because I was zoning out in my own land. He moved his hand behind my head and forced it down to look like I'm bowing. I was so lost and confused that I didn't know what was going on.

After everyone left, I looked at Todoroki. "Why did you make me do that for?" I glared at him with a displeased face.

"Were you not listening, Mizuki?" Iida asked, sitting back onto his bed.

"Of course not. I was zoning out while Todoroki was yelling at the Chief." I frowned, staring off at the white ceiling.

"Well, we're off the hook. We all bowed because that was a good thing. Since you were in your own world, I had to do it for you." Todoroki claimed.

"Okay okay, I get it…" I sighed out.

"You tend to doze off a lot, Mizuki." Midoriya commented.

"You're a sharp person, Midoriya."

The next day later we were still in the hospital. "The food sucks here…" I groaned, pushing the food aside.

"You're not going to eat it?" Iida looked over at me.

"Nope. I'm not trying to ingest that gross food into my stomach." I refused no matter how many times the guys told me to eat it.

The topic about Iida hand came up. "Just leave your arm in that cast. You won't be doing much since your injury is high." I placed a comment into the guys' conversation.

"Iida, I'm the same as you." Midoriya showed his scarred hand to Iida. "Let's you and me become stronger together.

Todoroki took noticed of it and said, "I'm uh… I'm sorry."

"Why is that?" Midoriya looked shook by what Todoroki said.

"Now I feel like… Whenever I'm involved… People's hand go bad…." Todoroki's facial expression was dead serious.

There was a long silence before I choked on my laughter. "You sure about that? Because I don't think so."

"Yeah I'm sure. It's like there's some hand-crusher-like presence in me." His voice wasn't joking or lying at all as his voice was emotionless and normal.

"Nah, that's me!" I chuckled out. "I'm far worse than you all…"

"What do you mean?" Midoriya questioned.

Then I sneered, tilting my head. "Can you stop a heart beating by staring at a person's heart? Or make someone's body dislocate itself? Or even, turning their blood into acid?" I was giving out an intense aura to the guys.

Midoriya was wide eyes as he didn't know how to reply back. Iida just wasn't sure of how to collect the information. Todoroki was used to me so he didn't need to say anything.

"I guess you can't say much." I shrugged. "My quirk is a damn struggle!" Then I looked over at Midoriya, "Like yours, Midoriya." Because he knew that getting ahold of a new quirk isn't easy, it wasn't his in the first place.

When the sun rises, we were all released from the Hosu General Hospital. I jogged next to Todoroki, "Hey, I'm going with Iida for today. I'll come back home safe and sound." I turned around to head Iida's direction, but then a force stopped my track.

"You…have to come home safe." Hearing that coming out from his mouth, warmed up my heart as I smiled. It was like a jolt of electricity zapping me when he said everything. I felt squirmy and jumpy because of it.

I turned my head back and said, "I know. You're going to worry about me." I kept the smile on my lips. "I'll see you at home." He let go of my hand and we parted.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day at school, our classmates were raving about their training with the Pro Heroes that they've chosen. I was worn out by Endeavor and myself. I wasn't completely healed when I was healing Iida's brother, so that took a toll on my body.

I sighed, lying flat on my desk. "Are you okay, Mizuki?" Midoriya looked at me with worried eyes. He's such a caring person. He has a good nature around him that attracts people around him. "Mizuki?" He peered into my view and it woke me up from my daydream.

"Yeah…. I'm just beat." I let another long sigh come out from my lips. "Iida, how's your brother? Is he doing well now?" I asked and he smiled up at me, looking all happy now than before.

"He's doing way better than before. My family and I thank you for helping us." He bowed. "My brother said that he can move his leg now, but he still have to go to therapy." He was like a little boy talking his parents about buying him a new toy. The love for his brother was so beautiful and touching. Family is stronger than anything.

"That's good. I'm happy for you." I smiled faintly. My eyes were so tired that it was trying to close on me while I was at school. I had to keep myself awake and alive.

"Mizuki, don't fall asleep…!" Todoroki leaned down to my ear as he whispered those words. He has such a weird way being concerned about me. It felt like some tough love with Todoroki.

"My dark circles are showing… I should've covered it with makeup." I lifted up my head to rub my eyes in circles.

"It's fine. Nobody's going to point it out, saying that your eyes are dark. It's a natural if you don't get a lot of sleep."

I wanted him to comfort me with his big hands stroking through my hair, but at the same time I don't know if he feels or wants to do it. Feeling a bit dissatisfied, I plopped my head back down into my arms.

Everyone now was talking about us and the fight with Stain. I didn't know how this topic came to be.

"Dude, yeah, the Hero Killer!"

"So happy you're alive; no joke, that's important thing!"

"I was worried for you."

"They said you guys got rescued by Endeavor! That's the number two hero for you!" Kaminari shouted in excitement.

I yawned loudly. "Mhmm... Yep!" I stretched backwards to hear a crack from my back.

"Yep. Rescued…." Todoroki said unenthusiastically. His voice was just dead since he didn't like the idea of saying he got saved by his dad.

"Yeah." Midoriya nervously glanced over at me and Todoroki. His worried face was giving it away for some reason.

I got up from my seat to talk to the girls. "Hey."

"Hi, Mizuki….." Uraraka cheery tone died as she intensely looked at my face.

"What?" I was confused by her nearing face coming closer to mine. "W-what are you doing?!" I was flustered since we're in class as well.

"Your eyes…" Uraraka murmured.

And the other girls took noticed. "Yeah, Mizuki, your eyes are dark. Have you not gotten any sleep?" Jiro peered to my face to examine what Uraraka said.

"No." I shook my head. "Training got me really tired." A chuckle slipped out from my lips as I scratched my head. Doing this would make the girls worry less of me because of this action of scratching my head to look innocent-like.

"Relax at times." Ashido hooked an arm around my shoulders. "I'm always relax no matter how tough the situation is!" She's cheerful and positive like Uraraka.

"I'll try." I smiled, feeling her refreshing aura getting to me.

"NOW CLASS IS ALMOST UPON US, SO TAKE YOUR SEATS!" Iida ordered the whole class, and we all went back to our seat.

We were now outside for our training, dressed in our hero outfits for a race. A rescuing training race that is. All Might was explaining the race to us. "This is a competition to see who comes to my aid first!" All Might's face brightened up with his signature smile. "Starting group, take your positions!" With a sharp whistle, the group started to run.

I walked over to the shades and rested there for a bit. I watched the race go on as someone spoke up to me. "Hey," Todoroki walked next to me.

"Hi…" My voice sounded dead. I just wasn't feeling good. I didn't feel sick to the stomach, maybe fatigue was getting to me.

"Weren't you sleeping in class?" He reminded me that I told him I was going to sleep in class.

"Yeah, but I'm still tired. I'm guessing it's because of the training and the minor injury that I received…. But I'm all healed." I took off my coat that made me hot. "They're doing good." The race was still going on.

"Yeah they are." We both watched them race until someone made it first.

"Next group line up!" I put on my coat and stood next to Uraraka. The line was me, Uraraka, Jiro, Soji, and Yuuga. "Three… Two… One…!" The sharp whistle was blown, and everyone else ran off using their quirks and I left was behind.

I rolled my neck around as I slowly submerged in my blood puddle. I would go faster to transport, but after using all of my energy for Iida's brother, I'm worn out. Less than a minute, I made it to where All Might was at.

"Amazing! Young Mizuki, you came here faster than the other opponents!" All Might praised me, giving me a thumbs up.

"Yeah, thanks." I stumbled over to the side, causing All Might to worry as he quickly tried to help me before I could fall, but I regained my balance. I crawled to sit up against the fence.

"A-are you alright, Young Mizuki?" He kneeled beside me and his smile was gone.

"I'm exhausted. I tried not to push my limits just right now." I wiped the sweat that was running down my forehead. I patted my face and huffed out a few times before getting back up on my feet. "I'm fine for now."

"Are you sure, Young Mizuki?" All Might asked again, making sure if I was really okay.

"Yes," I placed a hand on his thick, muscular shoulder. "I am fine. Some food would make me better."

After the race, the boys and girls headed to our separate locker rooms to change out from our heroes outfits.

I pulled the thin string from my corset and peeled the sticky leather off from my skin.

"I'm beat, you guys." Ashido groaned, taking off her skintight outfit.

"Same here." Uraraka agreed, tiredly and slowly taking off her own costume.

"I'm just waiting for lunch!" I said, now taking off my shoes then my shorts. "I had no energy left in me to do anything." I pulled up my shirt and threw all my clothes into the locker, then I laid flat on the bench where Tsuyu was sitting.

"Put on your uniform, Mizuki!" Yaoyorozu scolded me as she loosened her hair tie.

"But I'm sticky! I need to let my body air out!" I whined, not listening to her. My skin was moist and it didn't feel nice. I needed a shower.

"Here." Yaoyorozu threw me my skirt and blouse. "Please, wear it. We're all sweaty and nasty, but school is still going on." She acted like a mother right now.

"Yes, Mother." I stood up off the bench and bent over to put on my skirt. I slowly rose up as the skirt was getting up to my waist until….

"Yaoyorozu's honkers! Ashido's figure! Hagakure's floating panties! Uraraka's bright beautiful body, Asui's surprise tatas, and can't forget the full view of Mizuki's milky skin in her garment, pulling up her skirt as her black long hair lays around her back and shoulders-" It was none other than the perverted Mineta.

My eyes shot opened as I saw Jiro's headjack stabbing the hole in the wall. "Mizuki, quickly over here…!" Jiro pushed me to where Yaoyorozu and Uraraka were at.

"Thanks, Kyouka." Uraraka looked over at her.

I, on the other hand quickly put back my clothes on from the embarrassment that Mineta said about me and the girls. In the pit of my stomach, I felt sick and creeped out by his secret staring from that small hole he found. "Ugh!" I quivered from chills running up on my skin.

"What's wrong?" Yaoyorozu looked over at me as she quickly buttoned up her shirt.

"I felt violated- WE were violated by that grape headed brat!" I angrily said, fuming up as hot steams were blowing the top of my head off.

"We all feel the same, Mizuki. You're not the only one." She replied, tying her hair back up to her daily and signature hairstyle.

"Mineta will pay!" Ashido clenched her fist as she emitted a dark aura around us. She wanted to get revenge real bad and as do I.

"Hey!" Hagakure suddenly announced with her cheerful voice. "Why don't we have a girl's day?! Over the weekend! We can go shopping and hangout!" She suggested out of nowhere to change the dark and gloomy topic.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Ashido was immediately pumped up from the planning event.

"I don't mind getting to know you guys." I shrugged. I stay home with Todoroki all the time, so it's time for me to hangout with the girls for once.

"Let's see if I'm available." Yaoyorozu had a bitter expression.

"Same here." Jiro said.

"Okay, I'll make a group chat and we'll all tell each other if we're available!" Hagakure was the only one who was the most excited. I felt neutral about the planning event.

We were back in class again with Aizawa. He stood at the podium speaking to us. "Let's see here…" He looked at his agenda. "Right, summer break is fast approaching but of course, it stands to reason none of you have enough leeway to relax for thirty."

"Could it be?!" Everyone whispered under their breaths.

"We'll be going to a summer break forest lodge." Aizawa finished his sentence and everyone was excited about the lodge. But I also felt neutral again because his words didn't swayed my heart. It's just like a class field trip.

Aizawa killed everyone's happiness by saying the catch to it. "However should any of you fall short of a passing grade for the end of term test then you're stuck in school, in remedial hell."

Kirishima's voice startled me, making my heart jumped out of my rib cage. "Let's do our best, everybody!" He shouted loudly.

It was the end of the day where Todoroki and I were at home chilling. We switched out from our school uniforms to comfortable clothes. Shorts and tees.

We were in the living room watching tv. Todoroki's sister was out for the day so it was only us two. "Mizuki, about what happened in the changing room…" He brought up the topic out of nowhere, turning his head away from me.

"Y-yeah… What about it?" I bit my bottom lips, waiting for him to continue on with his sentence.

"I'm sorry that he said lewd things about you and the girls, but especially you." He apologized on Mineta's behalf in a small voice. He sounded shy from even thinking and talking about it to me.

Somehow it made me smile widely. "So," I laid flat on his lap, alarming him as he still didn't look at me, only glanced over but that's a different story from turning his head to look at me. My head was lying on his right thigh and I was trying to cozy myself up in this position. "Did you say anything to Mineta afterwards?" I questioned, grabbing his face to turn it down to look at me. His face was flustered, and he tried to turn his head away with force. But my hand wasn't going to let him win. "Look at me. You need to make eye contact when you're speaking because it's showing that you're actually paying attention."

His face was strained as he concealed his emotions. "I- Me and the guys, we scolded Mineta…especially Iida. Few of the guys and I smacked Mineta because we knew that you girls would want us to." He ran his hand through his red-white hair.

"That's good, but not satisfying in my heart." I chuckled. "But what did you react when Mineta said those lewd things about me?" I was pushing his buttons, but I didn't care about it too much because teasing Todoroki was getting interesting to my excitement and entertainment.

"...I…." He gulped, licking his lips a few times, and his eyes were shifty. "No comments." He ended, pushing me off and running to his room.

"What were you thinking about, Todoroki?" I smirked, holding in my giggles.


	19. Chapter 19

It was the day of the test examination, and there was a lot of teachers for the test. Our whole class were dressed in our hero outfits. "How many teachers are there?" I sighed, not ready for this test at all.

"About eight of them." Jiro leaned in next to me.

"I guess I'll have to join up with one of you guys…" I murmured since the class isn't even because of me.

"Obviously, you can fail this test, too. So if you want to head to the forest lodge, then we'd better not see any pitiful blunders from you." Aizawa announced to us. "I've no doubt you all learned what information you could of the test beforehand. So I think you already hold a vague notion of what you are to do…"

But immediately there was a change of plans by the principal. We weren't going to fight robots, we were going to fight the teachers instead because of 'real world experience'. How interesting it will be to fight them. "From now on, we'll focus our tests more on person-on-person battle activities. And emphasizing a teaching environment closer to that of real battle! Which, boys and girls, is all to say… That henceforth we will have you form pairs to engage in combat with one of these here educators!" The principal said, but there's me that'll be left out.

"Akagawa, stand out since you're the odd number." Aizawa suddenly called me out, and I stepped to the side as everyone else was getting their partners. I didn't really care for the battles because I do know my own strength.

"Good luck, you guys!" I positively cheered them on, hoping that they'll all pass the test. Everyone was departing to their training places and I was left out here. I didn't know what to do. "A-Aizawa, what do I do? Go back to class?" I asked, mind still fuzzy of people walking around to their designated location.

"You can watch everyone-" I cut him off.

"But that isn't fair. I'm the only one that's not participating!" I protested as Todoroki and Yaoyorozu were looking back at us.

"Because you already fought Blood King. That already counts as your test. You got an early start. Head with All Might, Akagawa. All Might will tell you what to do next." Aizawa left me hanging. I had no clue what Aizawa was talking about and dragged my blocked feet to All Might.

"Hey I'm coming along, All Might." I stepped inside the bus and sat across from Midoriya.

"Mizuki, how come you're not participating?" Midoriya shyly asked. His voice sounded like a mouse, barely audible to hear. Is this how he always talked to me? Or to Uraraka?

"Because Aizawa said that I already did it with Blood King so I don't have to do it. Then he told me to join with you guys. I don't mind to observe you guys fighting." I laid back down on the seats to sleep for a bit.

"Hey, what are you doing here?!" It was the voice of Bakugou.

"Watching, because I already did the test with Blood King in the beginning." I said with my eyes closed. "Go sit in the front since I'm going to hog the whole seat here." I was already cozy in my sleeping position.

He let out a 'tch' before retreating away.

I was sleeping throughout the bumpy and smooth ride that I eventually fell off from my seat and landed face flat on the ground because we hit another big bump.

"M-Mizuki! Are you okay?!" Midoriya quickly got off his seat to help me up.

"Yeah… I'm okay…" I blinked a few times for my vision to adjust its blurriness.

"HAH! That's what you get for hogging the seats!" Shouted Bakugou, who was still a little mad about me taking the whole seat. But why would he want to sit across Midoriya if his guts 'hate' him?

"No you're not! You're nose is bleeding!" He pointed out, being more frantic than I was, and I am the one who's having a nosebleed.

I swiped my nose and the blood smeared on my fingers, but it quickly was absorbed back into my skin. "Midoriya, do you forget that I can absorb blood?" I calmly told Midoriya and it hit him, realizing that he was over dramatic.

"O-oh yeah…" He chuckled, scratching his head awkwardly. "I forgot… My bad." He apologized before sitting back down across from me.

"You worry so much, you know? You can't be worried in battle, or else you'll lose your concentration. You have to believe that everything will be alright at the end for the citizens, your partner, and the town, because you already know that villains try to find your weak points for you to be a failure for all the people." And I turned my head to Bakugou. "And you, Bakugou, you let your anger get into your way. I can see you more as a villain than a hero. Just the way you act and all. But I know you're still conscious of what you are doing while you fight with your anger… You're a smart person that can read movements and know what your partner is doing or what's the villain's next move." I sounded like a teacher that's giving them a lesson about themselves.

"You should become a teacher, Young Mizuki!" All Might chimed as I looked at him in the mirror view.

"Keep your eyes on the road, or else we'll all fall out of the bus." I bluntly replied, laying back down on the seats.

The next moment later, SCREEEEEECH! My body slid down across the seats as All Might pressed the pedal hard. Midoriya and Bakugou almost flew off. "Do you not know how to drive?!" Bakugou and I yelled at him in unison.

"Sorry sorry." A sweat falling down his face. "Just not used to driving a big bus." He nervously chuckled as the two of us stared back at All Might and Midoriya frantically stood up to stop Bakugou and I from getting close to All Might.

"Young Mizuki, stay at the exit and you know what to do when they get there." He gave me a thumbs up with his signature smile.

Reading his eyes, I knew what he wanted. "Celebration, here we go…!" I walked around the arena to the exit.

I knew it was going to take awhile so I ditched the idea and walked around the place. "It's so boring…" I scanned my surroundings and there were just buildings and buildings for the test to take place. Then I found a small tent that the nurse was in. "Hello." I greeted walking inside and standing next to her.

"Hello. I see that you're not doing it."

"That's right." I nodded, staring at the big multiple screens in front of us where the teachers and students were fighting. "What a big fight." I murmured, being engulfed by their movements as my eyes were glued onto the screen.

My classmates were having a hard struggle today with the teachers. They're being tested to the limit. I was keeping an eye out for Todoroki and Yaoyorozu as they were being chased by Aizawa. From what the monitor showed me was that Yaoyorozu didn't look too confident with her quirk in the situation that she's in right now. Even in the festival, Yaoyorozu looked sad since she lost the third game. Her creation wasn't quick enough to fight back with her opponent. But now everything relies on Yaoyorozu since it's her calling, and Aizawa will come in any second to stop their quirks.

My eyes shifted onto Mineta's and Sero's turn. Dealing against Midnight, it seemed like a struggle. Midnight and her quirk to make people fall asleep with a rip of her clothing, and the scent of sleepiness comes and hit you when you inhale it. Good thing Sero's there since he is the tape guy, but he's knocked out due to the scent. Now, Mineta has to think quick of what to do. It's fairly easily when I'm watching everything go down, but when you are actually fighting, your thoughts are just running everywhere.

But overall, there were so much good pairings for each students and teachers. It all made sense why the teacher chose them. "Smart teachers and students…" I whispered with a grin. I felt proud of my classmates for some reason. They're going to overcome difficult situations and push themselves to break down to find another solution at the end of the tunnel.

Then I looked back at All Might's screen, and it was getting heavy and in tensed as both partners were actually helping each other out. "Tch…" The corner of my lips curled up. "I guess I'm coming along. Just you wait, you boys." I walked out of the tent and to the exit door to All Might's arena.

Recovery Girl was announcing winners as they finished.

I walked over to see Midoriya holding Bakugou in his arms. "I see that you guys made it…" Bakugou was out cold. "Hurry up, All Might! I'm not going to hold Bakugou for you. Plus, I'm waiting for the exciting bonus round at the end."

"Bonus round? What bonus round?" His ears perked, picking up the special words, recalling that there were no 'bonus round' in this test… But this time it was an exception.

I put my hands behind my head and smirked at him. "It's a surprise! You've got to be ready for anything."

Back in the tent, Midoriya and Bakugou were getting treated for their wounds. "Young Mizuki," All Might whispered to me and I followed him out of the tent.

"Yes, Sir?"

"You know what to do?" His jolly expression changed to seriousness. I looked over at the crack of the tent to see Midoriya's attention glued to the screens.

"Do the teachers know this? Because it also feels wrong." My heart speed started to increase its pace.

"Yes, that's why you're not battling against us."

"So, you're saying that Aizawa was telling me a lie? Fighting against Blood King wasn't really my test for this test?" I arched a brow at him.

"Basically. We want to see if they can do anything… So give it your best shot. You don't have to hold back. Use your villain instincts."

I cracked smile at him. "Woooow. We'll see what I'm feeling today." I shrugged my shoulders in excitement.

It was announced that the test was finally over. "Go wake up Bakugou with your quirk, Young Mizuki. I want him to see what he can do."

"Sure thing." I went into the tent and sat next to the sleeping Bakugou. "Sorry, Bakugou, but you need to wake up." I placed my hand on his forehead to reverse his bloodstream to wake him up from his unconsciousness.

"WAHHHH!" Bakugou quickly jumped up from his sleep. "W-what happened?!" He looked around his surroundings.

"You're in the recovery room and you and Midoriya passed the test." His hardened expression softened. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked, intrigued about his wellbeing.

"Yeah. Just a loss of energy to fight right now." He moved around his wrists in circular motion.

"Hmm. Midoriya and Bakugou," I suddenly announce. "All Might need you guys outside." Midoriya came over to help Bakugou on his feet. Some reason Bakugou didn't refuse his help. Is that a change of heart Bakugou? Or you're just too tired to get up on your own?

Everyone was gathered up in an empty field. "Everyone played their best at the end, but remember to work your hardest!" The principal said to our class.

The teachers gave each other a look and motioned me over. "You know what you are doing?" Aizawa whispered for us to hear as the principal was stalling for me with his speech.

"Yes. But do I really _need_ to do it? Because they look worn out already." I glanced over at them and they looked fatigued just by standing up.

"This is another _little_ test to see what they'll do in this situation. Do they follow their hearts? Or their desires?" Midnight added in for me to get the big picture.

"It's because I'm from a villain's family… Gotcha!" I pursed my lips in a thin line. "Then what are you guys going to do?" My eyes were kept on my classmates.

"Watch from the sidelines until you let them off." Said Aizawa, and the teachers retreated to the tent.

"Akagawa may do the honor of showing you your celebration!" The principal called me over and he retreated to the tent as well.

I cleared my throat and plastered on a fake, loving smile. My hands were set in front of me to have a good posture. "What I give to you is this." They were murmuring in confusion of what I was supposed to give to them. Then my gift came…

"W-what is this?! Mizuki!" Uraraka shouted as her legs were being drowned by blood, puddling around the students.

"This is your 'final' and 'extra' test. Some of you may have won, but sometimes the fights can't be _over_ just yet." I chuckled sinisterly, licking my lips because this battle had just begun.


	20. Chapter 20

I licked my lips sinisterly. "Show me what you're made of." I grinned widely, but it disappeared when I suddenly realized that they're tired. "Oh wait! You can't show me because you're worn out." I frowned, increasing the blood to sink them in as it stained their suits, eating them up alive.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Iida shouted, trying to move his legs since he's the engine man with fire power, speedy legs.

"Will you fight me if I turn my back on you? No matter what if we are friends or if I did good things… What will you do?" I stared at everyone of them. "I can't show sympathy for you because I am turning my back on you all. And this is how I'll give it my all when my heart is swayed to that path of evil." I shot them a glare, and their hearts began to take effect as it started to hurt.

"ACK!" They hurdled over, clutching their chest in agony. Their hearts were pumping too fast for them as they didn't do anything extremely active.

"Mi...zuki…! Remember when you talked…about yourself to the audience...at the Sports Festival? You wanted to...prove people that you're...different!" Yaoyorozu screamed at the top of her lungs, taking every breath that she could use. Her twisting face hurt me but I couldn't let my heart be weakened by them. This scenario might even become true.

"I find myself that I'm not so different after all. I lost my identity of who I really was and what I was trying to be to escape from reality." I walked over to her hunching body. "I was actually lost." I grabbed her chin and propped it up to stare at her shaky eyes that were filled with fear and sorrow for me. "I lost myself trying to change who I was and what my heart really wanted. But I lied to myself that being a Pro Hero will make me different and happy. I'll make my dead mother proud. I can show villains that I'm not like my father, Yaoyorozu. Soon I realize why villains are the way they are… My soul has been tortured and learned the steps of being a villain. I'm sorry." I let go of her face and stood up, looking down at her.

"M-M-M-Mizukiiiiiii!" I was thrown a couple of feet away from the students. Iida stood in front of me, blood dripping out from his mouth as I got off the ground, swiping off dirt. My quirk stopped messing with their hearts because Iida distracted me.

"What is it, Iida?! Can you really hurt me?" I scoffed at him, locking eyes with him. "After what I did for you? I saved your brother… Am I not in your debt? Because your brother could've been paralyzed for the _rest of his_ _life_." I kicked him back with a lot of force in my leg.

I began to walk to them as they recovered from the heavy impact to their hearts. And at the corner of my eyes, I saw Sero's tape coming at me. I quickly grabbed ahold of it when the tape came seven inches away from my face and quickly with my reflexes, I pulled him over to me. Our faces were close and I sneered at him. "How slick you are, Sero…" I quickly wrapped him in his own tape and kicked him off to the side.

"Dark shadow." Tokoyami summoned his shadow to get me.

"You want to fight like we did at the Sports Festival, my friend?" I snapped my head to his direction and summoned my pets to fight his.

"You are _weak_ , Tokoyami. Your little friend is only grows stronger and bigger at night." I spat at him. I really had to act like a villain and speak ill of them.

"AHHH!" I was tackled by Kirishima and was left with my coat had slits from his hardened spikes.

"Aren't you a strong one?" I ripped off my coat to see that I was bleeding from my right arm. "But I will heal from your little attack." My arm started to suck back in the blood and healed the opened flesh wound.

"Kaminari!" Kirishima shouted and I knew what was going to happen to me, so I teleported to the tree from getting electrocuted from his quirk.

"She's gone!" Kaminari yelled, looking around his surroundings.

"Bye bye, Kaminari." He still had his quirk on with electricity around him. I stuck my hand out, eyes locked on him and started to bloodbend his body.

"Uh! Guys! I can't move myself!" Kaminari started to panic as his heart rate was beating rapidly.

"Using him against me? Sorry, but I'm going to have to reverse it." I forced him to walk, electrocuting Sero, Tokoyami, and Kirishima until they couldn't get back on their feet. A tired Kaminari was useless to me now so him went to the side.

"You're playing petty, Mizuki!" Ashido yelled, glaring her eyes at me.

I jumped off from the tree. "Oh, Ashido, if you only knew my true quirk is. But you know, I'm going easy on you guys. I could've made you all kill each other." A smile tugged at the corner of my lip.

Ashido was agitated, running to me to splash her acid at me. "What to play acid with acid?!" I laughed wickedly, running with her, throwing an acid blood ball at her. Luckily she dodged it and it was a good thing that she did.

"Is that how you play?" Ashido muttered. "Jiro, hit her with a loud sound!"

"Argh! I'm sorry, Mina! Her acid hit my shoes!" Ashido's shocked expression was priceless.

"H-how is that possible?!" Ashido looked at Jiro then to me. Her brain couldn't process anything.

I enhanced my speed so fast that in a blink of an eye, she fell on her butt. "Torturous training pays off." I grabbed her by her shirt and threw her at Kaminari.

I felt the rising heat from my right eye glowing. "It's just the beginning…" I muttered lowly, and anyone who was up standing came toward me.

Yuuga's quirk was useless against me that I used him to shoot out his laser to Uraraka, Mineta, Koda, and Ojiro. Yuuga groaned in pain after using his laser against them.

Shoji and I were fighting against each other, swinging our arms and legs at one another. Shoji made duplicates of him. "How tedious…" I growled, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward me then kicking him in the face for his duplicates of him to vanish into thin air.

"Please, rethink of what you are doing?" Yaoyorozu pleaded, not wanting to harm me at all.

"No." I replied, throwing a blood blade at her arm.

"Gah…!" She stumbled back, taking off the blade that was deep into her arm. "Ah…!" She winced, but it wouldn't come out.

"Sorry, dear, it's not coming out. It's preventing you from using your quirk." I gave her an apathy smile.

"Mizuki…" She whispered as she couldn't look at me in the eyes. I was a monster, a villain, and I'll accept it in their eyes.

"Ah!" I was kicked onto the ground, and I gazed around to see who it was. Todoroki, Midoriya, Bakugou, Sato, Iida, and Tsuyu were at the sideline, observing my behavior. "Hagakure! It's a pleasure to fight you." I spun around, cutting the side of my waist open to splash blood on her. I was not fazed by my bleeding as it stained my clothes and leaked down to my lower half. I saw her figure by my blood and charged at her, as well as taking back my blood until she was down.

Tsuyu and Sato came at me, but they lost to me as well. It was only Midoriya and his friends. "So now what? Are you all going to gang up on me?" I summoned my tendrils and they wrapped around the four of them. "Midoriya, I see that you're not trying to convince me to not be evil." I looked down at Iida's leg and I signaled the tendril to clog the holes up.

"M-Mizuki! What are they doing?!" Iida panicked, looking down at his feet.

"Sleep." With a twist of my hand, Iida knocked out.

"Mizuki!" Midoriya and Todoroki yelled together.

"Oh, you think you're all high and mighty, huh?" Bakugou was fully wide awake, glaring at me with his red, hateful eyes.

"I never asked you to speak? Stand still!" Both of my eyes glowed, compelling him to my words. His mouth sealed shut and only muffling was the only sound I heard from him.

I smelled fear arising from Todoroki and mouths were trembling in shocked, to believe this power was being used on Bakugou than Stain. "I can smell your fears." I grabbed ahold of Midoriya's face. "Aren't you scared of me?" I stared at his green eyes that was trying to be strong. I leaned into his ear, "Aren't you supposed to defeat me? You're draining All Might's powers and you still can't function them right. How shame it is, Midoriya. I was born to kill All Might, you know? If I can get this close to touching you like this, then that means you're already _dead_. You'll be slain by the hands of Akagawa Mizuki." I hissed, drawing back from his ear. To see his dull eyes is amazing and filled me up with joy. "Why don't you watch your friends suffer?" I kicked him down as he was lie flat on the dirt, paralyzed from head to toe. I hardened his blood, so now Midoriya's a statue that cannot move. His wide eyes were begging for help.

"Mizuki!" I turned my head to Todoroki, and my heart cracked, shedding little pieces to the ground. His voice sounded desperate and hurt.

"You have my attention." I faced him, concealing my feelings that were wanting to be free.

"Please, don't do this! I know you so well! You're not like your fathe-" I cut him off, forcing the tendril to throw Todoroki back as he flew far, but hastily used his ice quirk to save himself from a fall.

"And what if I am like him?! What can _you_ do to stop me?" I teleported over to him, giving him a swing to the face, but he blocked it with his iced arm.

"..."

"You can't say anything because you don't know how to stop me. You don't want to hurt me." His movements with me were hesitant. He tried so hard not to hurt me or get close. Just fighting hand to hand with him was only hurting the both of us. We didn't want to harm each other with our quirks. So I had to stop this before I cry. "On your knees." I commanded and he obliged, falling to his knees. His eyes were still locked on mine.

"Why?" That was the only word that came out from his mouth.

"What if this was real? Would you fight back to prove that you are a worthy Pro Hero?" I slightly frowned, thinking about the scenario.

"I would do anything in my power to get you back." He declared and I grabbed ahold of his face, pulling his face closer to mine.

"What if it was too late to save me from what I've become?" I leaned my forehead against his, voice shaky from telling him this.

"I'll get you back, whatever it takes." His voice was stiff like it was holding back on something.

"But you can't, because I suffered and died for everything that I've done." My fingers slowly and killingly slipped off his face like a withering red rose petal, dead and shriveled petals fall piece by piece until the dark green, spiky steam was left standing.

"I'll help you change no matter how long it takes." His voice was thick with emotions and hoarse.

"No." I chuckled, slightly shaking my head. "You shouldn't nurse what's already dead." My saddened eyes stared back at his blue and grey eyes with a wide painful smile that he ever received from me.


	21. Chapter 21

I pulled myself back from Todoroki and looked over at the tent to see the principal's hand out, signaling for me to end it. "Now, your test is over." I unemotionally shouted for everyone to hear. I went over to Yaoyorozu and pulled out the blade from her arm and stayed next to her as I placed my hand over the gushing bloody wound. "Tell the girls that I'm not coming for the event we planned." I murmured, not looking at Yaoyorozu as I healed her.

I pulled away from her. "Mizuki…." Yaoyorozu tried to grab me, but I was too far from her reach.

I walked inside the tent with my head down from brooding. "Is that all you needed from me?" I asked, already wanting to leave school.

"Yes, Young Mizuki. You did well." All Might placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Can I leave early? I can't be in the same room with them after what I did. I know it was a test and all, but I feel guilty. I could've done far worse than this, and this is only the beginning of my abilities." I lifted my head up to look at the teachers. "I will still go to the trip but I'm not staying here until school ends."

"Yes, you can leave. After your hard work doing this, yes you can because you used most of your blood and energy to fight your classmates." The principal outspoken any teachers who would have opposed the idea of me leaving early.

"Thank you." I bowed to the principal and left to the school building.

We all changed back to our school uniform and I had to apologize to everyone. I walked over to the front of the classroom like a robot, stiff and tensed body. "Everyone," I announced to get their attention. "I wondered if I scared you all? But aside from that little surprise I tested your abilities, and I wonder if you all felt betrayed by my wickedness. By me, testing you guys was never a part of the plan really. They had to come up with something so I got a part of the action, and that action was you guys. Hurt, betrayed, shocked, and anything that you felt was a test to see if you would have fought me because I was a villain and that I hurt your friends." I breathed out from that mouthful of talking, then I continued to speak. "By the way… That wasn't my full potential at all." Half of my classmate's faces were soulless and pale white.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" They screamed out, making me jump out of my skin from their unison.

"Yeah…." I rubbed my ears, casting my eyes away from them. "I went...sorta easy on you all. BUT I am up here to apologize for hurting you physically and emotionally." I instantly bowed down to them all.

"No no no no!" Some of my classmates gathered around me, telling me that it was alright. "If it wasn't from your help, we wouldn't have learned much from the teachers, though they are heroes. Us, as becoming a Pro Hero, we have to remember that we need to keep an opened mind no matter where we are. For you showing us your powers and your villainous side is really helpful to the eye." Iida bowed to me and that made me shocked because he was one of the students who told me not to bow to the whole class.

"Iida!" I went over to him with my arms forward. "Don't do that. I should be bowing to you all multiple times for deceiving you guys like that!" The more I argued back with them, the more my classmates started to be thankful for my help.

We all heard the door opening and knew it was our teacher, Aizawa. "Well, I'll be going." I suddenly said, perking their ears up.

"Where are you going?" Uraraka stood up from her seat with a hand out to me.

"I'm going home early. I'm very worn out, more than you guys." I chuckled as I felt sharp daggers glaring at me. "It's not like you used your own blood to fight! So don't look at me like that." I narrowed my eyes at the students who had the energy to glare when in the exhausting state. "Well, bye." I waved to the remaining students and left the classroom.

As I was about to exit the building, but I was stopped by All Might. "Young Mizuki, can I have a word with you?" All Might appeared out of the blues.

"Yeah. Is it important?"

"Yes it is." All Might shoved me into an empty room and checked to see if there was anyone around the area, then closed the door shut. He let out a soft sigh. "Young Mizuki," he walked over to me with a worried expression. "I need to ask you if know who's in the League of Villains." His voice sounded desperate to gain some information.

I shook my head in real honesty, not knowing who's in it. "I'm sorry, All Might. I can't help you on that because I never was exposed to the group. I was caged at home all the time, having visitors coming in and out of my house." Then I rotated my head to the side, looking away from him. "Maybe I could ask my step mother...but I don't think she'll tell me anything, and I don't want to rely help on a woman who killed because of people around her." I growled lowly, concealing most of my anger toward Airi. "We'll see, All Might. If she tells me something, I'll tell you. I need to go." I tightened my smile and left the building, leaving All Might hanging.

I went back home to be greeted by Fuyumi. "Oh? You're back early, Mizuki!"

"Yeah. I'm drained out from an exam. I asked the principal already and he let me go." I was about to walked to the room Todoroki and I shared, but then stopped to tell Fuyumi this. "Hey, Fuyumi…. I'm…uhh, not coming back no more." I scratched the back of my next awkwardly. She gave me a confused look. "Well, I won't be freelancing no more. I'm going back home."

"Have you told Shoto?"

"No." I shook my head, turning away. "I have decided after I left school, so just inform him that." I proceeded to walk to the room and gather my stuff in the duffel bag.

While I was packing, I felt a presence in the room and I turned my head over to see Fuyumi at the doorway, shocked that I felt her being here. "Is there something you need from me?" I questionably asked her.

"Yes." She sharply nodded her head, then proceeded to walk over to me. "Did something happened between you and Shoto?"

"No." I shook my head side to side. "We're still good friends, Fuyumi. He's not the reason really. I just want to be on my own again since freelancing isn't my thing that I can't do forever, you know?" I completely stopped whatever I was doing and locked my attention to her, turning around to face her. "So don't worry much about me." I softly smiled.

"Don't put up a fake smile." Fuyumi moved to me, kneeling down in front me. "I have another question to ask, do you like my brother?"

I froze in place, not knowing how to react to her inquiry. "I… I don't think I would be able to reciprocate even if we did have feelings for each other, and we're still young. When you're young you don't know what love is! And..." My mouth was jumbling up words that tried to protect my confused feelings from escaping.

"Oh." Fuyumi sounded disappointed from my respond. "I do understand what you mean." She nodded, faking a small smile upon her lips. "Dating at a young age is not really a good time of age to date because…yeah." She chuckled, ending her sentence in a jiffy with a wryly glance. Disappointment was in her eyes because she thought that we could've been a thing. I would love to, but I don't think I'm worth his time.

"I should get packing!" I reminded her and she let out an 'oh', before leaving me at peace.

After packing my things, I turned back around to look at his room before smiling as I took a step out of the house that I once freelanced in. I really didn't want to leave him in short noticed, but I had to on my account because of the test I gave them. The words I said to him were true. Todoroki shouldn't go breaking the rules to save me from what I've become in the future if it does happens. He will be the one to end me, and that is final.

I opened the creaky, old door to my ruined house. "Airi…" I felt her presence outside the front door. "I need to ask you something." I greeted her and she pleasantly smiled back like a real mother would do.

"Oh, Mizuki. I've been waiting for you, ever since you said my name like a few hours ago!" She galloped over to me, hands behind her back like she had a present hidden for me.

"Wow. Mother instinct, isn't it?" I slightly shook my head to get to the real point. "Who are in the League of Villains? I want to know." I folded my arms, waiting for her answer.

"Oh, Sweetie." She grabbed a lock of my hair and twirled it around her thin finger. "You'll see them at your trip. Mostly every villains are hunting for you because your father wants you. You're number one on the most-wanted list, Hon." She now then patted my head like I was a dog to her. "Watch out on your trip. Feel guilty when the attacks start." Airi brushed past me and left.

I was inhaling heavily from her words. I clenched my fists and looked back at the door. "They're not going down without a fight…!" My heart raced from my determination.

Todoroki POV:

I opened the door to my house and I saw my sister standing there, waiting for me as if something bad happened. "Fuyumi, where's Mizuki?" I closed the door behind me, locking it shut and taking off my shoes.

"Well…" She took a few steps closer to me, only a foot away from me. "She left."

Thump! I dropped my bag to the floor due to my sudden reaction. "W-what?" I felt my heart tremble a bit from 'she left'. "She left?" My eyes were sharp like a knife and voice was thick and heavy. I didn't understand why'd Mizuki leave unannounced without my acknowledgement, so I ran to the room we slept in and checked to see if her things were there, but there was no trace of her belongings lying around the ground. She left. "Why'd-" Fuyumi knew my question and cut me off.

"She didn't want to stay here no more." Her words cut through me. "Mizuki wanted to be on her own." My sister but her bottom lip, and then proceeded to talk. "Do you have feelings for her, Shoto? Because you seem so devastated that she left."

I wasn't aware of that question she just asked. I stared at her and slowly cast down my eyes to the hard wooden floor. "I don't know." I muttered out, eyes quivering. Mizuki has been a teasing person time to time and is strong. But this whole day without her felt unusual because I didn't talk much except to Midoriya. Mizuki would be leaning over to the side, talking to me about anything really. She would give me joy because of her presence being there would lighten my mood and thinking. Whenever I laid my eyes on her empty desk next to me, it brought me back to the time where I was really aloof to everyone, and no one dare to speak to me until Mizuki came to loosen me up. "I don't know, Fuyumi. I have mixed feelings at the moment. I want to be alone for now." I shooed her off and closed the door, slumping against it. I wonder what made Mizuki change her mind to leave?


	22. Chapter 22

The next day later, we had a free day meaning no school.

I sat on the wooden, creaky floor to do nothing. Since yesterday, I had nothing to do at home. I didn't want to mess or talk to Todoroki. I could call him but that'll only make him wonder why I left.

The air suddenly goes cold and the air got thick and heavy. It felt like I was in a horror movie. "Mizuki… Don't you remember me?" There, I felt chilly fingers drawing long lines, curving around from the base of my neck up to my jawline from behind. My eyes widened and shook slightly. The goosebumps and hairs were sticking up from my whole body and fear took over.

"Well, I need to bring back my future wife, right?" His breathing was near my neck, making me still like a feared animal. His tapping fingers on my shoulders made me even more nervous as cold sweat was running down my forehead.

"T-Takeshi…!" I stuttered while saying his name to him. I haven't seen him in years. I may act fearless, but there will always be things that'll scare me to the point that I'm breathing harshly and sweating.

SLAM! He aggressively slammed the side of my face to the cold floor and harshly spoke to me. "Mizuki! Is that how you speak to me? Do you stutter in front of your future husband, your fiancé?!" I tried to push him off of me, but he wouldn't budge. "Stop resisting! I'm too strong for you!"

"I won't stop….! Until you get your ass off of me!" I angrily glared at him at the corner of my eye, clenching my teeth together. My arms were pushing its limit as I desperately wanted to get my face off the floor.

"Hmph!" Takeshi pushed himself off of me, then extended his hand out to me.

I slapped it away. "I don't want your help!" I growled, brushing myself off from dust as I got up.

Abe Takeshi was chosen to court me when I hit eighteen by my father. He is three years older than me, nineteen years old. Takeshi is a tall, built man who is very strong, violent, and aggressive. He is a handsome young man in my homeland. Takeshi also showered my father his loyalty to him so he could marry me. I don't know his further intentions when we do get marry.

"Why are you here?" I distanced myself from him, rubbing my reddened cheek that had a bump.

"I heard from Airi that you were with another man… A man who is Endeavor's son." I didn't know that my step mother knew about me and Todoroki. "Your eyes are widening, Mizuki. So it true then." He swiped his black locked to the side and huffed out.

"And so what?" I stood up against Takeshi. I wasn't going to be beat to the bush every time I'm with him. I can recall why I feared him, was because he was also punish me when I made a mistake in my training when I was young and that stuck onto me. "What if I talk to him?! What's the big deal about it-" SMACK! I moved my hand up to my burning cheek that was slapped by Takeshi.

"How dare you?!" He came marching over, grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulled me up with my feet three inch above ground. "You go and run off to talk to another man because you think you can be a hero?!" He scoffed at me and I retaliated by swinging my foot up to his face, kicking harshly that he dropped me and gave me a death glare.

"I control my life, not you, Takeshi!" I stood up, narrowing my eyes at him. "I don't have any intention to marry you!" I was an angry bull, red and angry as steam was blowing out from my ears. I was ready to attack him any moment.

"Well I do!" He screamed, tackling me down to claim his dominance.

While we were fighting over each other, we didn't hear the front door opening, "MIZUKI!" Takeshi and I stopped and looked over to see Todoroki running over to stop Takeshi. "Get off of her!" He easily pushed Takeshi off of me like he was a piece of feather, and pulled me up into his protective embrace. Todoroki looked down at me with a gentle, worried expression. "Are you okay?!" He glanced down at me then up at Takeshi.

My eyebrows knitted and mouth opened. "Leave, Todoroki." I can feel the madness emitting from Takeshi. I fastly shook my head, "You need to leave!" I tried to move him to the door but Takeshi interfered by using his quirk, and that was enhanced strength. He threw a strong punch at Todoroki in a split second, but I was also quick so I pulled back, falling down with Todoroki. Takeshi made a hole in the wall that awed us both and Takeshi sneered, "So that's Endeavor's son and the man who you've been with?"

I moved out of Todoroki's arms and stood in front of him to protect Todoroki from Takeshi. "You are not going to harm him!" My arms were spread out like a pro hero protecting the citizens from any harm. "I don't want to use force on you, Takeshi! But if I have to, I will!" I wasn't going to let him kill Todoroki.

"Tch." Takeshi was displeased by my behavior. "Be a good future wife and stand aside." He strained his angry voice to sound nicer to me.

"Mizuki, what's going on?" Todoroki muttered to me.

I bent down to Todoroki and hugged him tightly, glaring back at Takeshi. "No! If you are to hurt him, you are going to go through me!" I demanded, brows furrowing as my hug was getting tighter that Todoroki was having a struggle to breathe.

"M-Mizuki! I can't breathe…!"

"Oh." I loosened up my arms but still held him firmly.

"You damn, woman!" He stomped over, but before he could hit any one of us, I lifted up my hand and blood tendrils came out from the ground. The tendrils stabbed his arms and legs, making him falter.

"LEAVE! ADE TAKESHI, YOU WILL BE SLAYED IF YOU DON'T LEAVE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I couldn't bare for Todoroki to hear this because he's going to be asking questions afterward.

He was shaking furiously in defeat. "F-fine. But this is not over!" He pointed at Todoroki who was dumbfounded about the situation. "I'm coming for you Son of Endeavor!" Then Takeshi disappeared.

"Mizuki, are you alright?" Todoroki broke out from my hug and accidentally tackled me to the floor. He hovered above me and I stared up at him, cheeks flushed from our position.

"I-I'm fine!" I quickly said, blinking many times then looked away. "Um… Our position is very awkward right now… Can you…." I muttered off and he immediately knew what I mean and got off, pulling me up from the floor.

"Mizuki, about what happened-" I cut him off.

"Todoroki, I have someone else coming over in a moment. I need you to leave. Sorry if I sound harsh." I avoided eye contact with him.

"O-oh…" His voice was low and taken aback from my words. "I-I guess I'll tell you at school." He removed myself from my house and I waited for my step mother return so I can have a talk with her.

"Little Mizuki, how are you? I heard that you made your fiancé mad." Airi strode in my house with style as she posed around the house with no cheering or clapping. The house was empty, just empty.

"His anger could've been worse." I murmured under my breath. "But beside his anger, you spied on me, huh? How do you know-" She finished my sentence for me.

"How did I know that you and Endeavor's son were together? Or so-called 'together' was that you kept hanging around him, Dear. You even moved in with him and it's funny because you guys are just children!" Airi laughed to herself. "Why'd you trap yourself into a relationship that'll be dangerous? Remember who you are and where your family came from. Whatever your father says is law. He'll have Endeavor's son killed in no time because he's interfering with you, causing you to be 'good' because he believes in you." Airi's forefinger poked my right shoulder harshly as her voice grew lower. "Your father may or may not know about your relationship with him. But keep hanging out with that boy, he'll be dead when you try to find him. I'd suggest you to not be around that boy again."

I clenched my fists until my knuckles turned white. Airi was right. How foolish I was to keep hanging around Todoroki like that. I could've endangered him, but that time and moment never happen. But what if Todoroki did face my family or any enemy that my father commanded? Would he struggle to them like when he faced Stain?

I brought up my phone to call All Might and he picked up. "Hey, All Might… About the lodging, I need to tell you this and you'll need to inform the teachers…."

When school came, "Mizuki, about your house and when you moved…" Todoroki started a conversation with me in the beginning of class since we sat in silence.

The bell rang.

"Class is about to begin. Tell me later." I shut him down completely and turned my head faced forward. His eyes were laid on me for a second before looking ahead.

During the past school days, I avoided him or made short conversations with him, immediately cutting Todoroki off when we kept on rambling off. I was being really shady and cold toward him because if he got caught in the enemy's hands, it'll be my fault because he is my weakness that the enemy has found.

The day came for our forest lodge. Everyone had their bags packed and placed it in the trunk of the bus. I haven't spoken much to Todoroki ever since I moved out of his house and my step mother's words to me, and I bet Midoriya noticed since he has been hanging around a bit with Todoroki.

I sat in the fifth row at the right side by the window in the two seater seats. My heart was cast by a dark spell of loneliness and sadness. Not talking to Todoroki felt torturous because I want to tell him things but I can't risk him to get caught by the hands of many villains due to my father's words. I've just been acting differently toward my classmates.

I heard the seat next to me squeak and I turned my head to see Todoroki sitting there. Both of our mouths opened, but his words came out the fastest as the bus started to move and the students started to get loud and rowdy. "Mizuki, why have you been so cold and shady toward me?" His eyes were firmly locked on me.

"... It's not the right moment." I told him, waiting until we got to the lodge.

The whole one hour ride was long and chatty, unless if you were me and Todoroki because we both sat there in silence. When we arrived, we were met by the Wild Wild Pussycats, then were immediately tested as the whole class all flew to the bottom of the cliff.

"AHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed in fear of this sudden training.

"You guys can use your quirks all you like on our private land! You have two hours! Within that time, make it to the faculty on your own two feet! And make it past this Forest of Devil Beasts!" The darker haired girl shouted from the top of the cliff.

We all fell nicely without a scratch and the boys were mumbling about what the hero had to say to us.

"What a rough fall…" I muttered, swiping off dirt from my skirt.

"Mizuki." I blinked a few times to see Todoroki striding toward me.

"Here comes the interrogation…" I whispered as he made his way.

But instead of being talked to, I was pulled by the hand and ran off with him, passing through to the front, leaving our classmates behind.

"T-Todoroki! Aren't you supposed to help them?!" I asked back loudly so he could hear.

"They'll make it out alive…!" He was using his own quirk to finish off these dirt beasts that was coming in our way. Todoroki was shooting his ice power from left to right, not letting me have a chance to do anything.

"Wh-what is wrong with you, Todoroki?!" He stood running and stood in front of me with serious eyes burning with answers.

"What's wrong with me? You've been acting all cold and shady toward me and you say that to me?! Why have you been acting like that lately?" He wrapped both of my wrists and brought me closer to him.

"B-because I'm too dangerous to be near you!"

"Too dangerous? Since when did you care about that?! You knew you were dangerous right from the start, Mizuki! How could you just leave the house without me knowing?!"

"Mizuki, Todoroki, hurry up and go!" Iida yelled when he spotted us just standing there not doing anything.

"Y-yeah." I looked at Todoroki before ripping my hands away from him to run off to fight on my own.

After the two hours fight and running, we were served with food, but Todoroki and I were standing somewhere secluded so we could have a talk. "About earlier," I started up from what he said to me about leaving without telling him. "I did it on my own account. I can't freelance my whole life with...with you. I distanced myself from you because if something happens, then it's on me! Villains know my father! If my father were to know about you, then you'd be dead without my acknowledgement!" I toned down my yelling a bit from causing any ruckus.

"Who's Ade Takeshi?" He changed the topic. "And why did he called you his 'future wife'?" I frowned as he recalled that scene at my rusty old house.

"Ade Takeshi is my betrothed when I hit eighteen." I lowered my head down from this gloomy topic. "That's all I have to say." I turned away with clenching fists as I drew closer to the front building where the students were eating, but then was quickly stopped by Todoroki latching on my arm.

"Do you love him?!" His voice was heavy in desperation and his grip was firm.

"Y-you don't need to know that…" I ripped my arm out from him. I felt the eyes of my classmates glancing over at us because there was a big window right there where I was standing.

"Yes, I do!" He turned me around in surprised and I grew weary of his behavior. His hands were on my shoulders and his breathing was harsh. "Please, answer my question." His eyes were shaking as his tightened face was breaking down from this long silence I gave him.

"You're causing a scene right in front of the window. Let go." My words were shaky as my heart was racing.

"Tell me first." His fingertips dug into my clothed shoulders but it wasn't hurting me.

"It's not important." I forcefully pushed him off, placing my hands on his shoulders and tipping him away from me, and I quickly went inside the lunchroom to get my food.

I placed my tray on the table and suddenly the girls from my classroom came to interrogate me. "So what happened between you and Todoroki? Ashido slid near me and asked, getting scolded by Yaoyorozu for being to rash.

"Just some stupid questions that doesn't need to be answered." I aggressively stabbed my food with my chopsticks.

"Hey, hey… Calm down." Uraraka patted my back.

"I've noticed that you both haven't been communicating much. Are you guys dating…?" Yaoyorozu looked at me, sounding surprised at the end when she knew what she said. Then the girls looked at me, ears getting big to know the secret between us.

"Yes, we haven't been talking and no, we're not dating. I'm just keeping my distance from him because I can't let him get hurt because of me that's why."

The girls let out a big 'oh' as they understood what I meant. They just kept giving me a pep talk about relationships and all. But that wasn't the main point of what I was speaking about…

As I walked through the halls to get to the hot spring, I crossed path with Todoroki. We made eye contact for a few seconds, but we brushed it off like we weren't friends at all, only strangers. I ruined our relationship and…. I guess it's okay. It'll keep him safe from my family and father's friends/allies.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning later around nine, class 1-A had a training to do and it was to push us to our limits. Everyone was looking tired after an hour, but still pushed themselves. I was forced to create statues, buildings, just any type of models out there. Just having my concentration on a certain model in my head, hurts my head more than I can imagine. I created blood statues of my whole classmates and teacher, Pro Heroes, some buildings located in Japan, just anything. I was at my limit now. I was using too much blood at this point… "Damnit…! I can't stop so early." I shakily breathed out, stopping my quirk as my hands were twitching like crazy. I didn't have the strength to keep regenerating blood… I couldn't force myself no more. I was shaking at this point and I couldn't control myself.

My shaky legs were weak that I was about to fall, but… "Mizuki…?" I heard Yaoyorozu's voice as she held me in place from tipping over. She stopped her work to help me.

"Momo," I went on first name basis now. My glass knees wobbled, my breathing gradually got heavy, and my voice was hoarse. I was in a state of fear, nostalgic feelings were coming back, so many flashbacks were flooding back in place. The memories of my beating by my father's retainers. They were coming back… My fingers dug lightly into her clothed skin. "Please… Stop them…" My quivering voice mumbled to her, feeling lost and confused of what I said that unconsciously slipped out of my lips.

"Stop who?" Yaoyorozu made me sit down as she brushed my hairs away from my eyes. She looked around at the others as if she was asking for help.

 _'You ungrateful child! How can you fail at such an easy training!' The retainer brought up a sword and used the flat side to beat me instead of cutting me._

 _'I'M SORRY! PLEASE STOP!' I cried from fear as I received many small cuts and some bruises. They loved when fear is drawn out of you. It makes them even stronger as a villain to know they have the upper hand against you._

I stared at the dirt as my eyes were watering up from the flashback. "I didn't mean to fail this training." Fear took over and the tears dropped from my red eyes. My voice cracked, "But I'm worn out using my blood… I can't regenerate because I don't have the strength to…" I laid on her chest and her hands were rubbing my back. "I'm a failure… But I have to push myself." My brows furrowed and another tear or two fell, grazing down my cheeks.

"No, Mizuki!" Then, Yaoyorozu looked side to side, yelling for Aizawa. "Aizawa!" Her yelling gathered everyone's attentions that made them stop and stare, pitying my position with their mournful faces. "Mizuki needs to stop! She's have a mental breakdown!" Her grey eyes were filled with concern. She looked down at me reassuring me, "You're not a failure. We all have our limits. You're strong person, Mizuki." Yaoyorozu cooed gently, trying to lighten up my sad mood.

I closed my eyes from fatigue due to overuse of my quirk. "S-shouldn't I be punished…? I-I failed to keep on pushing myself…" My voice was slowly fading and my breathing started to slow down as well.

"No no no! Why do you think you should be punished for not completing the task?" Her thick worriedness was never answered.

 **Yaoyorozu POV:**

Mizuki didn't answer my question and I knew she passed out. I struggled scooped her up in my arms, but I managed to hold her as my arms shook a bit. "Aizawa! I'm going to take her back into her room." I adjusted her before running off to our room that all the girls shared.

Everyone stared until we left the training area.

I set her down on her bed and pulled the blanket over her. I placed a hand on her forehead to feel her temperature, and it was hot like the sun. She was burning a sweat. "Oh no…" I bit my nails, not knowing how to help her. I hurriedly grabbed a white cloth and wet it with cold water, then placed it on her forehead for her fever to settle down.

I got up to head back to the morning task. I didn't want to leave, but I didn't want to get yelled at for not coming back after setting Mizuki down. "I'll check up on you later." I looked back at her before closing the door behind.

Coming back for training, I was bombarded with questions about Mizuki and her condition. "Guys, don't surround me! I need some space! Mizuki's alright. She used too much of her power that it fired back at her, making her tired and particularly sick. So she's resting at the moment." I informally told them all.

When the training was over, it was already four in the afternoon. Everyone was exhausted that we changed out from our sweaty clothing into comfortable clean clothes.

"Hey Yaoyorozu." I turned around to see Todoroki calling me out as he ran over.

"Yes, Todoroki?"

"I wanted to know what did Mizuki say when she was in your arms." He randomly asked.

"O-oh.. Well she was telling me to stop someone, how she's a failure, and she should be punished for not completing the training." I recalled her words very easily. "But why would she say that out of nowhere? Aren't you her best friend or close friend, right?"

"Y-yeah..!" Todoroki stuttered as if they broke off their friendship, but it's not my business to know about their relationship. "I'm guessing traumatized, or something else. But I should go start the fire for cooking. You should go and check on her."

"Yeah, I will!"

We parted our separate ways, and when I visited Mizuki, she was sitting up, staring at something.

 **Mizuki POV:**

"Mizuki! I'm glad you're awake!" It was the voice of Yaoyorozu and I lifted up my head to look at her.

I was sitting up. "Yeah I'm awake…" I deadly said, eyes staring off at the wall. "What time is it?" I made eye contact with her.

"It's four now."

"Wow." I flopped back down on my bed. "So what's happening right now?"

"Right now, we're making food. You should just rest until you're ready to come out. But you're fine now, right?" She tilted her head in a downward angle, sounding concerned even after her surprising tone of my semi-fast recovery.

"Yeah. My sickness went away after a good sleep. I need some food to put some energy in me and also pump more blood to fasten up the regeneration." I curled to my side.

"Alright. I'll be leaving now. Have some rest." She smiled happily to know that I'm doing fine. I'm better than ever, but not fully recovered, still felt on the weaker side.

I stopped her in her tracks. "But when you go, please don't tell anyone any details about what I said to you. It's only between us."

"Oh…" Her voice dropped and I knew something happened. "I… Um… Already told Todoroki before I came here. I'm sorry!" She bowed, guilt eating her.

Oh, now he knew… "It's okay! He's… My close friend after all." I forced up a smile, but in reality, I broke our friendship.

"Okay. I'll be going now. Bye!"

"Bye."

When she closed the door, all I could think was how stupid I was for my trauma to get to me. I should've overcame it and not have cry and make into a big deal out of it. Now people are going to ask about what happened.

I got up and headed toward the sliding door to find… "Takeshi?!" I yelped, jumping back from him. "Wh-what are you doing?!" I looked at him intensely with my other focus on making a blood sword at my right hand.

"Mizuki, your friends are all going to die tomorrow. Please be a good, fiancée and come with me. Someone wants to meet you and have been waiting to meet you for such a long time." Takeshi took a step closer to me that I pulled up the sword up to his throat.

"Why? Tell me what you want?!" I screamed at him. There was no one around the area so anything could happen.

"Your classmate Bakugou is wanted." Takeshi slightly frowned, not liking his name coming out from his mouth. "I don't like that boy. He's too cocky and all from the television." He rolled his eyes in displeasure. "You're coming with us since you know about the attack and all because of Airi."

"No. I'm going to protect everyone from you guys." I pressed the tip of the sword to his skin, narrowing my eyes at him. He's not going to lay a hand on any of the students.

"Your hand is shaking." Takeshi confidently grabbed the blade with an amused smile. "Is it because of Endeavor's son? Because I am here to hurt and get rid of him as well." He sadistically smiled, breaking the blade into halves and pushing me to the wall, trapping me in his arms near my head. "I know you're weakened."

I lowly growled at him. "I don't care-" He shut me up by tightening his hand around my wrist. I sharply winced in pain as my knees were falling before him like he was my superior.

"I guess I can take you now." He kicked his knee up and gave me a big blow to the head, causing me blacked out. I had to be weak at the wrong moment and at the wrong time…


	24. Chapter 24

I woke up being restricted by chains. I had cuffs that covered my whole hands, two thick bands around my ankles, and around my body as it was attached to a couple of long chains. My eyes followed where the long chains led to, and it showed me the people from League of Villains. The holder of my chains was none other than Takeshi. It was the dark of night as the cold, chilly wind was blowing softly over the villains. "Takeshi…" I growled his name and he turned his head with a big grin.

"Ah, you're awake, Mizuki." He crouched down and caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. "Are you cold? If you are, just ask me." His hand patted my head before getting up to announced something. "When we launched the attack, we need that boy, Bakugou Katsuki. He is the reason why we are here." He sneered, ending his short speech. "I'll get your boy, Todoroki Shouto." He whispered to me.

"Takeshi, stop it!" I tried to attack him even if my hands were covered, but intentionally he pulled the chains back that I fell into his chest.

THUMP

Takeshi wrapped his arms around me, ignoring the others who were staring. His head nuzzled in at the crook of my neck, breathing in my scent. "Why do you go for a man like Todoroki? What does he have that I don't have?" He whispered into my ear, then nibbling the earlobe.

I didn't understand why he would show affection right now? Takeshi was a confusing man. "He's the opposite of you, Takeshi. That's why I would go for a man like him!" I hissed sharply into his ear that he pushed me down. My words stirred his strings of heart. Only anguish was on his twisted face.

"I will _kill_ him!" He glared down at me, eyes filled with bloody intentions. "Then you won't have to think about him… I'll be the only thing on your mind." His hand grabbed a fistful of my hair, causing me to close my eyes from the hair pulling.

"If you do, I'll personally kill you. I swear it. Don't play with me." I winced.

"I want to see you try."

I saw above the cliff that the classes were doing another training and I was the only one who was missing from the group. The students were amongst by villains from the cliff. I couldn't help but feel useless.

"So you're _the_ Akagawa Mizuki. I wouldn't think that I would personally meet you. I'm Toga." The young girl smiled creepily.

"Takeshi should wed you instead of me." I murmured lowly.

"The time has now begun! It's time to attack these puny kids and take down the teachers!" Yelled Takeshi, and I jumped out from my skin, wanting to warn the others. "Oh, Mizuki. You're staying here with me." An evil smile curled upon his lips. "We're going to watch the place burn up into flames and ashes."

"No!" I shook my head in terror.

"Hmm…" Takeshi hummed, grabbing my face with his hand, bringing our faces closer. "Sometimes I wonder if you're really the Immortal King's daughter. You pull yourself away from villainy and that's not good! Your heart was meant to be _evil_. It's in your blood. Who cares about your real mother? She was only there to make you."

My lips quivered from his words and my eyes were getting hot. I truly hated when people talked about my dead mother like that. It always made me emotional and tearful because that topic is so sensitive in my heart. "Yeah and?" My voice cracked, throwing him off from my weakness. "If she didn't make me, I wouldn't be here. Maybe I would be living a better life!" I yelled, warm tears streaming down my face as he was just flabbergasted. "I wouldn't have to think of what people think of me! I wouldn't feel so ashamed of who I am, Takeshi! Because mostly everyone knows my father! When they know my father, they know me!" I was a crying mess. A crybaby. My tears were like waterfalls. They couldn't stop falling.

"You weak, woman!" My crying did not swayed Takeshi's feelings or heart as he slapped me real hard. My cheek was burning like the raging fire from Hell. "That is why you feel tired and weak from exhausting yourself! You pathetic, weak woman! You should feel _happy_! Be happy that you were born with power unlike me! Weaklings are the first to die, you know? That's why we train them until they die!" He was raging at me as if I was an idiot.

"You're a heartless fuck! You are an emotionless, enraged, haughty, impulsive man that I ever met! You're more worse than Bakugou!" My sad eyes were now replaced with my own hatred and anger toward Takeshi.

"Am I, huh?" Takeshi was pissed. He stood up and punched my face. BAM! I fell to the floor, spitting out blood from my mouth. He was breathing so harshly that it filled the silent air. "That is why when we get married right away, you will conceive our child on the honeymoon and you will disappeared right after the childbirth. You will not hold _it_ or see _it_." He spat out harsh words at me. Making the child sounding like an object.

I chuckled at him, feeling sad. "Die, Takeshi…" I used half of my strength to teleport out of the chains and kicked him to the ground. "I may not have a lot of willpower in me, but you will not tell me how my future goes!" I was fed up with Takeshi that I will absolutely kill him with my own hands. "I will protect the people I love! I don't care if I have to risk my life! No one tried to protect my mother… I will step up to protect the helpless!"

We were throwing hand to hand combat at each other. "I don't want to kill you. I need you to be alive!" Takeshi kicked me far off the cliff and I flew far from his super strength.

THUMP THUMP THUMP

I tumbled on the ground, rolling until I stopped. I was in the forest of where the students were getting attacked. I roughly coughed from the big fall. I pulled myself up to my feet to be called, "Mizuki…?" I looked in the direction of where that small voice came from.

"Tokoyami, Shoiji, Midoriya, Bakugou, and Todoroki…?" Half of them looked badly beaten, but not as bad as Midoriya. "Shit. I must've missed a lot. I wouldn't think they went this far…" As I was distracted by seeing them, my face was immediately planted to the ground.

"You damn bitch…" Takeshi's hand was still on my head, not letting me lift it up from the dirt. "I've trying to be nic-" A tendril impaled my chest to go through Takeshi's body. A grunted, stepping back and I turned myself over and sat up. My hair was messy and my face was dirty as I stared into his eyes.

"Why don't I end you? You've been on my nerves for so long, Takeshi. Kill yourself." My red eyes glow a vibrant red. "I commanded you, didn't I? Don't hesitate one bit." I sorely pulled myself up from the dirt. Takeshi was struggling to harm himself as he tried to stop himself. "Are you sure that the weaklings are first to die? I recall that you were strong." I evilly smiled, limping toward him.

"Mizuki! Think about your a-action!" Takeshi's voice got high pitched.

"Since when did you _care_ about your action, you ruthless ass? You love to start fight and trouble. So now you're scared?"

"Mizuki! Stop!" Todoroki and Midoriya yelled at me and I turned my head to look back at them. I had a face of a killer.

"Protect yourself, Bakugou. They're coming for you." I turned my head back to face Takeshi who finally feared me.

"Please reconsider of not killing me!" Takeshi pleaded.

"Please consider dying for my father's behalf." I placed my hand on his whole face and sucked the blood out from his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. I had no sympathy for Takeshi. For a man like him to show mercy is something that is only a mask of disguise. I will not be fooled by his lies, so killing him would be the best option. I will not remorse upon his death. I will become stronger to surpass my father's powers. I will fight until the very end. Takeshi's face was slowly turning bony. His body was almost drying out from blood. THUMP. His body fell backward and I had more energy and blood inside of me. I didn't feel fatigue anymore. "A desert without rain…" I commented, looking at his bloodless, bony body.

"W-where did you disappeared off to?!" Midoriya said instead of Todoroki, but I knew he was worried about me.

"Kidnapped, of course."

"We need to find the others." Shoji said, walking ahead to lead us.

I didn't noticed that Todoroki had a child on his back. It was that little boy who was with the three cat heroes.

"Everyone is split up, am I right?" I looked at the guys.

"Yes."

I left out a big sigh. "I'm sorry." The guys were confused with my saying.

"W-what do you mean? Why are you apologizing?" Midoriya mumbled, staring directly at me.

"I should've killed them all when I had the chance to… I was with them when I was captured. This wouldn't have happened if-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Todoroki suddenly yelled, stopping to look at me. "THIS WAS NEVER YOUR FAULT. THEY NEEDED YOU THAT'S WHY THEY TOOK YOU! SOMETIME YOU CAN'T DO THINGS IN BIG SITUATION LIKE THIS! DON'T BLAME EVERYTHING ON YOURSELF BECAUSE YOU ARE SOMEHOW RELATED TO THE VILLAINS!" His face drew closer to mine as he spat his irritation at me. "Sometimes, you can't stop events from happening… No matter how much you change back time."

"Todoroki, I-" I was cut off by someone announcing that Bakugou disappeared. "What? No!" We all took our eyes off of him and he was also in the middle of the group… They almost completed their mission, but they didn't have me to go yet. "Bakug-"

My hand was pulled back by Todoroki who firmly gripped my wrist. "You can't go."

"They wanted me. I will save Bakugou from them, even if I get more hurt than I am now." I tried to slip my wrist out from his grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"Please, don't leave…! I ca-" Before he could finish, I teleported back up to the cliff where I was last scene.

"I will be by his side… I will unfold the incoming events. I know you will come and save me, Todoroki. Our love will be like Romeo and Juliet, forbidden...is it not?" I whispered sadly, putting back my chains to play the weak, tired Mizuki that they saw before they left.


	25. Chapter 25

"Bakugou Katsuki, the wannabe hero! I know this is taking things a little too, but what say you become one of us?"

"What do you choke and die on some of that shit?"

"Bakugou?" I opened my eyes to see darkness after hearing a conversation. Something was covering my eyes from seeing.

"Ah… Daddy's little princess is awake." That voice sounded familiar to someone that I've seen around in my father's house.

"Sh-Shigaraki Tomura…! I'm guessing you changed a lot since the last time I saw you… But that was when I was a child. You are the leader of this group, am I correct?" I asked, since I can't clearly see anything right now.

"Correct."

"Ah, so I'm guessing I encountered you at that little trip at the USJ, or something. The hands man, I called you because I didn't recognize you." I recalled that chapter of my life. "Unhand, Shigaraki!" I demanded, raising my voice sternly.

"What happened to Takeshi?" Shigaraki said, changing the subject. "Either way, I'm not going to release you. You're dangerous. Just one look at your bloody eyes, you'll forcefully command us like if we were your minions."

I blew out a low sigh. "If you don't see Takeshi, then he's dead. He was never important anyways, so why care about him? I never try to care for him." I cold heartedly said, brushing that topic about Takeshi off my shoulders.

"Ouch. I'm surprised that you can speak about him like that. Cold hearted of you, isn't it?" I can feel Shigaraki's smirk growing wider as it turned into a creepy, yet soft laughter. "Wouldn't your father be mad at you for killing your fiance just like that?"

"I don't care. I will not marry a scumbag like him and I want to have a choice of who I marry." I hissed, then Shigaraki began talking with Bakugou, totally ignoring me since I was too much for him. I rest my eyes to concentrate on teleporting myself out from these straps, but was always interrupted by Bakugou and his explosion and Shigaraki's talkings. I can't escape if they're talking so loud or making a lot of noises…. I mentally sighed, not knowing how to deal with this ruckus.

KNOCK KNOCK

I turned my head to the direction of the door. Who would be here late at this hour? Then… SMASH! I heard a strong punch knocking down the wall. That strong punch terrified my heart that I almost had a heart attack. Seeing and not seeing things are totally different. I forced myself to breathe softly to calm down my racing, speeding heart that was on an abnormal speed for a human to feel.

"What the?!"

"Black Mist! Make a gate…" Shouted Shigaraki.

There were a lot of shouting coming from all direction. "Man, I wish I could see this…" I whispered, keeping my head straight and forward since there's no point of me moving my head around to detect which area are the noises coming from.

"That's the rising young star, Kamui of The Woods, for you!"

"And then there's the busteringly fast old veteran, Gran Torino!"

"There's nowhere to run for you, Villain Alliance… Why, you ask?! For we are here!" All Might boldly said.

All Might is the only person I know out from the other two that announced themselves- Wait… I remember Gran Torino from that last attack with Endeavor. I heard the footsteps of another Pro Heroes, who brought in the police force.

"You both must have been scared… You did great job enduring!" All Might, I'm guessing he was looking at us from what I was feeling.

"Well, I can't see because something is covering my eyes and I'm also chained unlike Bakugou who was trying to rip this place apart with his quirk. So the only part that I was scared that the place was going to fall." I turned my head to the direction of the voice.

"Forgive me… It's all okay now, my boy and girl." I heard his footsteps walking over to me as he broke off the headgear and straps that were wrapped around my arms and legs.

"I… I wasn't scared! I didn't even need you, goddammit!" Yelled Bakugou who was flaming with a lot of anger and energy.

I blinked a few times before my vision was clear and focused. "Why didn't you help me, Bakugou?" I narrowed my eyes at him in disappointment.

"You never asked." Bakugou bluntly replied.

"Wow. So your first thought was never to help me? That hurts, because I would've helped you even if you liked it or not." I rolled my eyes at him, completely done with that dumb idiot.

"Hey! I can do things on my own-" Bakugou and I stopped arguing when All Might's put his hands on our shoulders as he continued to talk to Shigaraki.

"Shigaraki! You're just as immature as I always imagined. You underestimated us far too much, oh Villain Alliance. Whether it was a young man's or a young woman's soul the tireless investigation of our fine police officers, or even our terrible wrath! This is the last time! You take them all for fun and game, Shigaraki Tomura!" The loud, booming voice of All Might gave me chills from how terrifying he looked right now. I only saw it on tv, but not in real life. I never thought I'd see a day where All Might was this powerful to the point that my legs were weakening beneath him. That is where I know real fear… Is when they show their true strength, compassion, and colors. I couldn't even glance up at him, not even once. My head was locked down and the color of my face was drained.

"Your face looks like a ghost, Mizuki…" Bakugou's eyes were locked onto my complexion.

"Wouldn't it be…?" I choked out a sarcasm as fingers twitched.

Before the heroes could help Bakugou and I escape, Shigaraki was shouting his hatred, and I quickly pulled Bakugou's hand and made a run for it. "Oh! You're not escaping, Akagawa Mizuki!" Shigaraki crazily shouted, bringing us into a black hole where we were sucked into.

"No! Bakugou! Mizuki!" It was too late. All Might couldn't help us before we got sucked in.

Then… PLOP! We landed somewhere. It looked like a destroyed building that we landed on.

Bakugou was coughing out the black substance that came out from his mouth. "What the hell is this shit?" I patted Bakugou's back until I raised my head up to see All For One, and I instantly pushed Bakugou behind me. "What are you doing?!"

A thick gulped of saliva raced down my throat as my eyes stared at All For One. He was replaced by my father… And they are also buddies. "Stay behind me!" I yelled at Bakugou. Every step All For One took, we took a step back and back. My heart was pounding and arms and legs were shaking, losing its power to hold me up. I also feared this man. He could also take my quirk away if he liked to. The quirk taker...

"Mizuki, don't block Bakugou away from me. We're family, are we not?" He murmured softly, thinking that I'll hand Bakugou to him easily.

"No! I refused to hand him over!" Though I was shaken by fear, I wasn't going to let All For One take him away, even if Bakugou is an asshole at times, a ticking time bomb. "I'm going to protect him, All For One! And you're not going to lay a hand on him!" I glared at All For One, having small confidence sprout within my heart.

"You're stubborn like your mother…!" All For One shouted at the top of his lungs before swinging an arm at me, but he stopped himself because of the arrival of Shigaraki and his followers.

When the moment he was distracted, I quickly drew a big blood wave at Shigaraki and his men, washing them farther away from Bakugou and I. "You can attack the others at the back if you want." I suggested to Bakugou since I know he'll be very bored to watch a fight go down.

Bakugou started to chuckle. "I was already going to do that." He ran off toward the villains.

It was me and All For One. "Do you think you can surpass me? Or your father? I'm guessing hanging out with newbie hero students has weakened you. Why don't you come back? You'll have more potential where we are than where you are currently living."

"I don't want to come back home. I can't live with the people in my house who helped killed my mother… I can't live in that condition." I locked eyes on him. "I know you're powerful than me, and I won't back down. I will improve slowly, not tortuously." I tightened my fists. I summoned my blood animals and commanded them to move forward, attacking All For One. I knew he was really strong, that he punched each blood animals into its liquid form so quickly that in a blink of an eye, he knocked me over as I tumbled backward, injuring myself more. I started to cough out violently. His fist made contact to my chest and it hurt.

"Don't test me, Mizuki. I'll use whatever in my power to bring you back home where you belong. Your father will be waiting for you." He stood a good distance from me. I weakly got myself up from the ground and wiped off any blood that came out from that big, strong punch.

I struggled to stand straight, but I managed somehow. I stared deeply at his face. I knew his face was burned off, so he doesn't have eyes. I inhaled deeply, composing myself as my head was tilted high. "I will get back up… No matter how much it'll take." I was somewhat staring deep into his bloodstream that I concentrated on hardening his blood. "I will fight back, protect, and risk my life, All For One… Because I care to keep people safe. I don't want to kill for evil doings-" I was cut off by his chuckling.

"What about Takeshi, hmm? You killed him, didn't you?" I bit my lips. He knew that I was guilty. "How was your first kill?"

I wanted to turn my head away, but I needed to concentrate on hardening his blood. "Satisfying." I smiled. "Because he's out of my life." I intensely looked at All For One, running the process quickly as my eyes glow.

"That's the only thing I can't have… Are those glowing eyes of yours." He was about to charge at me, but I prevented him from doing so. I narrowed my eyes, staring hard at All For One.

"You are not going to be killing me. I'll defeat you… One day." But All For One was slowly breaking the hard blood in his body, crunch by crunch. I put a hand out to help the hardening as well, but it wasn't doing any justice to him.

"You are too weak for me, Mizuki. You should know that. Why don't you stop already?" All For One smirked, as I knew he was staring down at me.

"NO!" I growled, not allowing myself to give up so quickly as I place more strength into my quirk. As soon as I knew it, my eyes were bleeding due to All For One. I was wasting my strength onto something that was stronger than me.

"You're bleeding from your eyes. We don't want you to become blind like me…!" He broke the hardness and kicked me down at my side, causing me to pant heavily and cough out blood.

"You're coming with me-" All For One was cut off by the punch of All Might.

"I'm sorry that took so long, Mizuki, my girl." All Might stood in front of me, blocking All For One to hurt me again.

"I'm going to help Bakugou." I mumbled, stumbling off to aid Bakugou, though he may not want it.

I ran over to him, clutching my chest and side in pain as I wheezed. "Mizuki! Grab onto me!" Bakugou yelled at me and I looked at what he was pointing at, and I saw Midoriya, Kirishima, and Iida up in the air. I latched my arms around his neck and Bakugou shot us up into the air, catching Kirishima's hand. I let out a sigh of relief. I actually thought that I was going to die or be taken away.

The guys landed near the citizens in a safe place, and I backed away from Bakugou after letting him go. "Did… I choke you, Bakugou?" I asked, panting heavily, still clutching my chest.

"No shit!" He wheezed out, standing up.

"Your eyes… They're bleeding." Midoriya peered down in my view, trying to get a clear view of my streaming, bloody eyes.

"It's fine. I can still see and all. They're nothing to worry about." I reassured Midoriya who was on the verge of breaking into worriedness. "I just need to rest that's all." I struggled to get back on my feet, but Midoriya helped me get up, and he grabbed his phone to call someone.

I moved myself to the wall to help me stand up. "Urk…!" I sharply gasped, crumbling down on my knees. I lifted my head up to stare at the big screen, showing All Might and All For One having an extreme fight. "Win, All Might… The Symbol Of Peace…" I watched until the end as everyone saw All Might's true form. "The people will love you no matter what…" I whispered, and everyone cheered what All Might said. I used the wall to pull myself up to my feet once more and smiled at the end result. I would be no match to defeat All Might or, even… Midoriya after seeing this.

After the big chao, the police arrived to take Bakugou and I for questioning. The policemen had to help me walk to their car since I was extremely in pain to move. All For One left a great pain in me after our small fight.


	26. Chapter 26

After getting interrogated by the policemen and getting a check up at the hospital, I was able to go home. I was given some painkillers for the ride home since All One For left painful punches that still lingered in my body. The Doctor said the pain should be gone after a few days. After telling the policeman to drop me off at the end of the street, I proceeded to walk home. There I saw All Might in his true form and Aizawa standing outside my destroyed house… I jogged over to stand in front of my house, alarming the two teachers.

"Mizuki!"

I was devastated that my house that I lived in for months was now destroyed. I didn't have much in that house but I'll search what I can find.

"Yes?" I turned my attention to the teachers.

"I-is this where you lived?" All Might choked out, using the past tense as he glanced at the torn down place.

"Yeah… But why are you guys here?" I asked, glancing at All Might and Aizawa who was sitting in the car.

"Home visit."

"Oh…" I turned back to look at the house and turned forward to give them an awkward smile. "Well, no need for home visit for me. House is destroyed and I'm an orphan. So you two can run along." I motioned them with a flick of a hand and turned to the house to pick out whatever is left undestroyed.

"Don't you want us to help you?!" All Might said, sticking out his hand in hesitation.

I shook my head. "No. You're injured and you guys have houses to visit, so you two go along with your day."

"But-"

"I said, I don't need your help, All Might. I don't want to cause anything to your health. Just go. I'll be fine. I'm not heavily injured like you."

"O-okay." All Might slowly walked away, acknowledging that I didn't need his help at all. He wasn't sure if it was because he was no longer viewed as a No.1 Pro Hero, or if I was just being nice to not let him do hard labor.

I breathed raggedly as I picked up big sticks of woods and tossed them to the side. The Doctor said not to carry heavy stuff, but I'm doing that anyways. Then, I started to cough hard that I took out a bottle of water to drink. "I need to get back to work." I mumbled, wiping the sweat that was dripping down my forehead. I pulled myself up from the ground and started to lift up another pile of woods.

"Do you need help?" Stopping, I turned my head and squinted to see who it was since the sunlight was shining in my eyes.

"T-Todoroki?" He walked over to me and looked at what I was doing.

"Do you need a hand?" He asked one more time.

"No, I can do it by myself."

"Then why do I see a bottle of painkillers in your backpack?" I turned around to see that the bottle was sticking out to the world.

I gulped, looking guilty as I turned my head away from his intense gaze. "Because… I need it." Words were barely audible for him to hear.

"What happened to your house?" Todoroki interrogated me with another question.

"I'm guessing my step-mother did it while the villains were attacking last night, because the marks on the house looks freshly new." I explained, showing him some of the markings on the woods.

Todoroki moved in closer toward me. "If you're in pain, just call your friends to help you. Don't do things on your own. Just sit down and rest. I don't think you're supposed to carry heavy things if you're taking painkillers." He dragged me to the side and started to resume my work as I told him what I was doing.

I watched as he did the hard work for me. I didn't think he'd want to talk to me again after our little fight. But Todoroki was working so hard to find anything that was untouched. Then what it felt like hours, I got up and touched his shoulder. "I think it's time for you to go home now. The sun is going down and it's going to be dark in any minute." His head didn't turn to face me, it was kept down for some reason and I followed where he was looking at.

"Is that… You and your biological mother?" Todoroki crouched down and picked up the picture frame that showed me and my mother together, looking all happy. My father wasn't in the picture because he didn't like to be in the picture if my mother was there in it.

"Yeah… You can burn it. I don't need that picture anymore." I coldly said, casting my eyes away from that happy moment of my life.

"No. Keep it." Todoroki shoved the picture frame into my chest.

"Ow!" I winced in pain, clutching my chest. "Watch the chest part…" I wheezed, "... It hurts there." I grabbed the picture out of his hand.

"Sorry." He apologized, then grabbing something and showed it to me. "I found some of your clothing."

I flushed to see what he was holding. It was some of my undergarments mixed in with my school uniform and regular clothes. "Thanks." I grabbed a hold of my clothings and stuffed it in my backpack.

"Where are you going to stay?" Sounding curious about my next location. It also seemed like he didn't want to leave me alone.

"I was…going to knock on your door...since that's the only house I'm accustomed to." I picked up my backpack and looped my arms through the holes.

"Then we should be going. The sun is setting and night is almost upon us." His tone of voice seemed somewhat happy or excited because of my answer I gave him.

"Okay." I whispered, feeling weird around him now.

As I was about to walk, he stuck his hand out. Did he wanted me to hold his hand? I stared down at his opened hand, then he demanded, "Give me your backpack. I don't want you to carry it."

"Oh! Right! Yeah…" I chuckled, taking off my backpack and handing over to him. I don't know why I feel so jumpy with him now. It's only been a few days since our argument and lack of communication...and all.

"Let's go." Todoroki's hand was still out, though I gave him my heavy backpack.

"You want me to… take your hand?" I nervously asked, as heart beating loudly to hear his next words and my fingers were twitching.

"Yes. I'm not going to lose you again." Todoroki grabbed my hand since I was uncertain and we proceeded to walk. "And I'm sorry about our argument." He brought up that topic that I didn't want to talk about.

"No, don't be. It's also my fault for not telling you." I didn't cast my head down, I looked straight into his red and grey orbs.

"Don't blame it on you, Mizuki. You were stressed out because of him that it wasn't the right time to tell me about him." Todoroki tightened his grip. "Maybe because I…" Todoroki began to speak, but he didn't finish his trailed sentence.

"Because what?" Seemly on his face there was either a slight red on his cheeks or it was the sun that was causing his cheek to flush.

"I'll tell you when we get back home." He broke his gaze and looked forward.

"Okay…" I bit my lips of what he wanted to tell me, but didn't since he had his short, small reason to not tell me.

"You know when you were fighting with All For One, Midoriya, Iida, Kirishima, Yaoyorozu, and I were hiding near the battle scene. I peeked up to see you fighting with him and you know, you made me very scared to the point that I was about to run and save you. But the others held me back, not wanting us to be exposed yet until we had an opening. And yet, I feared for you more than myself getting hurt to protect you." Todoroki confessed, stopping to sit down on a nearby bench.

I grabbed both of his hands to overlap each other. "If you risked your life to save me, I would be devastated and blameful. I'd blame myself for letting you interfere and for getting yourself almost killed." Then I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Don't go off and to die for me. I know you care for me, but I need to do things on my own as well." I murmured, and he tilted his head to the side to lay on my head.

"I want our relationship to be like what it was before the fight. I don't want us to be awkward. Let's pretend that the fight didn't fully affect us to the point where we stopped talking, okay?" Todoroki whispered gently into my ear, feeling his warm breath tickling me. We both felt the same as if it was fate that was stringing us together once again.

I moved my head up and smiled to him brightly, "Yes. I would love that." Then we left, hands intertwining with each other still as we walked to his home.

Later we entered into his house, his dad and Fuyumi were surprised to see me. "Mizuki? You're back?" Said a shocked Fuyumi, who froze in place. Endeavor didn't say anything as he took one glance at me and turned his head away.

I broke my hand off of Todoroki. "Yeah. My house was destroyed and I have no where to live. Luckily for me, Todoroki came by and offered me to come back again." I smiled at the end of my sentence.

"Oh you're always welcome back! Don't be shy. Come and sit down." Fuyumi ushered us to the dining table. "It's almost time to eat."

"Let me help." I offered, but she rejected and told me to sit down.

It was awkward since Todoroki excused himself to put my backpack into his room. So it was me and Endeavor, sitting diagonal from each other. We didn't try to conversate with each other so the air was filled with silence until Fuyumi and Todoroki came back.

After dinner the delicious, I went inside Todoroki's room to sleep in for the night. Todoroki made the bed for me to sleep on. He placed it very, very close to his. "So when will the pain go away?" Todoroki asked out of nowhere to fill the silentness in the room.

"In a few days, said the Doctor." I walked to get my backpack to find something to wear. I pulled up a pair of clothes, then excused myself to his bathroom.

After the quick change, I walked near the beds in the dark, and I was fastly grabbed by Todoroki's hand wrapping around my wrist. He pulled me down to sleep next to him. "The chest!" I painfully reminded him and he apologized. I laid flat on my back, turning my head to him, as he was lying on his side, staring at me in the dark. There was no dimmed light for us to see a cast of our figures.

"Sorry! But before I was saying when we were walking to my house, maybe because I was jealous that someone like him, who was totally the opposite of me was going to marry someone who's not like Takeshi or even to being close as him."

Totally shocked by his words that my eyes widened. He was… jealous? He was really jealous? I didn't know how to reply back to him so I kept quiet. I wasn't sure if I was overthinking about things, but was he going to confess something after this? I just wanted to listen to him talk.

"Mizuki? Did you fall asleep already?" Todoroki called to see if I was awake. Still keeping quiet, he said my name once more to confirm if I was sleeping. "I guess you'll never know then. Goodnight." I heard his body moving, then… _CHU~_ I felt warm lips planting a small chaste kiss on my forehead. My red eyes were fully wide awake now that I didn't want to sleep. My cheeks were blazing like fire and my lips formed into a big tight smile. I licked my lips still in disbelief that he kissed my forehead. I shouldn't be overreacting but it felt… nice and loving. It made my heart skip a beat, something like _BA THUMP_! It sounded so loud that he might've heard it. Damn I want to squeal like a little girl again…! But I can't bite down my dying emotions that stuck in my throat. Oh I'm so mad! I wished it happened in the morning… So I can scream in a different location when Todoroki's gone. Wait, I can't because he'll see my face all red! I mentally screamed inside my head, pulling my long black locks while at it.

That night, I lacked a lot of sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

A few days later, my chest didn't hurt that much no more, it gotten better, and Todoroki and I were walking to school together. I didn't bring up that topic that happened a few nights ago since I was just overthinking about it. "I wonder what's going to happen in school." Todoroki murmured, looking ahead to see the school building not far from us.

"Who knows?" I wasn't looking at the school building, I was looking at his hand as we _held_ hands on the way to school. I pursed my lips into a straight tight line, having more thoughts about that certain night.

"What's wrong with you?" Todoroki lifted up my chin to get a good look at my face, and it was beat red as a tomato. "You've been acting all strange lately." Maybe I made it too obvious… Because whenever he would glance at me, I would quickly turn away with my heart racing, or just with any accidental physical touches, I'd jump out of my skin. The past nights, Todoroki has been scooting over to me and throwing an arm over my shoulder as he moved closer.

"No! No! I'm not! I'm totally fine…!" I quickly spat out, nervously smiling at him, then casting my eyes down to the ground. Maybe I was overthinking about things that happened to me and Todoroki.

Then, "Ooooooh! I see! You and Todoroki, huh?" We both whipped our heads back to see Ashido cheekily smiling at us, holding back her words in her throat. Ashido skipped past us, holding her hands behind her back as she turned back saying, "Love Birds!" And I instantly blushed harder, ripping my hand out of his hold to cover my blazing cheeks. Hearings those words made me more embarrassed.

"Mizuki? What's up with you?" Todoroki pushed me to the side to have a word with me.

"Just her words…" My shifty eyes couldn't look at him for a long time. I breathed softly and slowly, composing myself to be normal like always.

"I thought teasing words never really affected you."

"So it didn't affect you?" I questioned, staring back at him utterly shocked that he wasn't affected by Ashido's words. Then I do think it was me who was overreacting. My heart calmed down after the realization of my his normalness or denseness in so-called 'love'.

"No, not really." Todoroki shook his head, actually ruining my mood for the day. But he made me wonder if he was actually dense in love than in fighting or whatnot.

"Then what about that ki- never mind." I didn't want to finish my sentence no more as I ran up ahead from Todoroki. I felt a bit disappointed, but I should still keep a lookout for that signal from him. I never really felt the feeling of love from any significant others, except when I was young with my mother, but after her death, it was just tough love from everybody.

As we arrived to school, we were met with Aizawa telling us about our new place to sleep in. He was also lecturing us, pointing out certain students including me about the 'event' that took place a few days ago. We walked into our dorm building, "It's one class per building. Boys and girls are separated by wing. The right wing is for the girls, and the boys' wing is on the left. However, the first floor is common space. The dining area, baths, and laundry facilities can be found here." We stepped inside the first floor as my classmates were freaking out as they looked around the place.

I was amazed, but wasn't totally stoke as them. They were in awe, running around to view the place. The whole place was very spacious and that was a good thing for twenty one of us to be living in a building.

Then, we were directed to each floor levels. Aizawa was giving us details about the rooms that we would be living in. "Your rooms are on floors two and above. On each floor, there are two groups of four rooms; half for boys and half for girls, up to the fifth floor. You each get your own private room. Each room comes with an AC unit, a bathroom, a refrigerator, and a closet. It's quite a luxurious space, if you ask me." Aizawa finished talking and showed us a map where our rooms would be located.

My room was placed on the second floor. I didn't have any girls on the second floor, it was only just me with the boys of Mineta, Midoriya, Aoyama, and Tokoyami on the other side. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to feel fine being alone in the girl's building, but I guess it doesn't matter now. But now that means, I won't be sleeping near Todoroki no more. He was on the fifth floor with some other people.

"You're on the second floor, huh?" Todoroki stood by next to me, sighing in disappointment. "It's too bad that we're not in the floor that I thought we would be." I turned my head to look at his unhappy face. Hearing that did spark something in me, and in the inside, I was actually smiling to know that he wanted us to be on the same floor level.

"That means we won't be sleeping together either." I sadly bit my bottom lip, not really wanting to be separated by him, but since the chart told us where we were located, we had to separate. I stole a glance to see if his facial expression changed, but it didn't. I thought saying those words would tease him, but it didn't seem like he was affect by it.

"Don't let Mineta get to you, and if he does, come get me." Todoroki cracked a small smile for me and I lightly laughed at him, punching his shoulder softly. He was still worried about me and I liked it. It made me feel safe. "Sure, I'll call you to stop him." I rubbed his right shoulder before going on the elevator to go down to my floor.

In the elevator alone, going down the second floor, my heart was heavy with fear as the walls built up. Sleeping in a new place made me anxious since I'm not familiar, but I wouldn't be scared if I had someone to sleep near me, for an example, Todoroki. I slept in his room with him, so I wasn't nervous about it. And plus, there are no girls on my floor. Getting out of the elevator, I went into the girl's building and opened my room that was the third room. I quickly twisted the doorknob and opened the room. There little to no boxes in my room since I didn't really have a home to start with. I couldn't take things from my room in my father's house since that would mean I would be forced to stay and be locked inside the house. I only took my clothes, money, and the picture frame of me and my mother. I closed the door behind me and started to unpack what I had. The teachers were nice enough to put some things inside my room like a perfectly pre-made bed and a desk and chair. I opened a box that had my backpack in there and pulled it out. I took out what was inside my backpack and placed my clothes in the closet, then set the picture frame on my desk.

After what felt like ten minutes in my room, laying down on my bed in silence, I sat up and turned to the picture frame that held beautiful memories. It was right there when I felt a pang of sadness. I didn't feel this sad at my broken down house at all, but why now? Why did I feel so sad? Was it because I was surround by people who has their parents, or someone who takes care of them?

I shook my head to think about something else. "Airi can't visit me no more since it's in the school ground." I softly whispered, looking around the empty spaced room. My room was plain empty. There's nothing fun about my room unlike the others I bet.

I removed myself off my bed and changed into comfortable clothing, and I stepped out of my room to sit in the common space. "I guess everyone's busy with their rooms still." Deciding not to stay in the common space, I walked myself to the courtyard.

The sun was setting soon and the temperature started to drop slowly. I sat on a bench and stared at the changing sky. ' _Little rabbit, do you hear me?'_ My eyes popped opened as it sounded like my… mother's voice?

"Mother…? How… are you talking to me? Aren't you dead?" I whispered lowly, placing my hands over my eyes to tell myself that I'm just hearing things. "No. I'm just hearing things. My mother is dead. She died. I saw her coffin being buried underneath the ground." I wasn't crazy. I saw her dead body in the coffin at the funeral we did for her because I begged for a proper funeral than a fire burning funeral. But my eyes were showing me a different view, my mother walking toward me. "No!" I rubbed my eyes, unwillingly to believe my eyesight. What was my eyes giving me? Why did I see her figure walking toward me? Her silhouette looked so human like, like she wasn't even dead… Her pale skin looked glowy as if she came down from the heavens. I got up as well to see if I could touch her.

' _Come closer. Don't you want to see if I'm real, alive, not dead?'_ Her voice was soft and loving like the last time I remembered...before she died.

My throat became dry and raspy as I opened my mouth, "Am I delusional to see this? I'm not crazy am I?" I shakily held a hand out to the figure. I didn't want her to disappeared when I touch her… I wanted to feel that warmth when I do lay a finger on her. Slowly, tears were swelling in my eyes, causing my vision to be blurry. "Don't… disappeared…!" My voice cracked from getting emotional and up close to her as my knees fell before the humanly figure, stirring my heart like a crazy tornado. I hung my head low. "Please don't leave… Don't disperse into thin air when I touch you…!" I couldn't bring up my hand to touch to her, it was too scared to touch something so delicate that it would break within seconds. The figure isn't the only thing that'll break… It will also be my heart that longed for my mother.

' _I promise that I won't disappear. I would never leave you, Mizuki.'_ My tears slipped down my cheeks and I reached out to grab her foot… But then, I was right… She disappeared into thin air. I forced myself to lift my head up to see the sun going down. The sky was painted a orange-red, changing the temperature around me to be chilly. I sniffed, wiping my eyes with my arms and yelled at the sky. "Why tease me? Why do you show me a cruel image that's dead?" I dug my nails into the grass as I cried anguish. "Was it to taunt me for whatever I have done…?!" Until the sun went down, I dried my tears and walked inside the dorm building.

Entering back into the common space, I was greeted by the lounging boys who were scattered all over the sofas. "Hey Mizuki. Where'd you go?" Kaminari asked, looking straight at me and the other guys turned their attention to me now. Well, this is great…

Since my hairs were covering my face, I replied, "I went out to the courtyard. I'm retiring for the night." I didn't even try to make eye contact with them as I walked away into the halls where the elevator was located.

"Mizuki…!"

I heard my name being called and I quickly pressed the button to close the doors. "Come on, come on, come on!" I was anticipating for the doors to close, but a hand stuck in between the almost closed doors and reopened it for the person to come inside. I mentally sigh in defeat. I lowered my head to cover my face by using my long hair.

"Mizuki, what's up with you today?" It was Todoroki who was talking to me in a gentle voice.

"Oh, nothing. Just went to get some fresh air...you know…" I nervously trailed off, turning myself away from Todoroki. I've been being so obvious lately, and it was stupid of me being so obvious.

Todoroki sighed, moving his feet to press the emergency stop button, then the whole elevator stopped moving. "Hey-" Before I could look at what Todoroki did, I was roughly corner with his arms out, pinning next to my head and his face very close to mine. I could clearly see his expression. It was a mixed expression that was hurt and glumed.

"What's wrong, Mizuki? I've been noticing that you've been acting weird." Todoroki used one of his hand to move my hair away from my face, so he could see how red my eyes were. A small frown sat upon his lips, seeing that he saw how red my eyes were he said, "Don't cry." And suddenly pinched my cheek, using a little force for it to hurt.

"Ow…!" I pouted, gazing up at him and he broke into a small smile, leaning his forehead against mine, almost giving me a heart attack. I tensed up from this position. My back stiffened and eyes were glues onto his. When a gulped when down my throat, it sounded loud that he might've heard it since he's very close. I tried to calm down my breathing to be soft, but I couldn't since my heart was racing like crazy.

He then, cupped my face with his two hands, closing his eyes and letting out a small huff. "I'm here for you, Dummy." Dummy? Did he just call me that? "I'm not going to let you cry alone in isolation, because I care and lo-" Before we both even knew it, the elevator doors opened, and we were greeted by the girls who saw us and then squealed in excitement.

"AHH!" The girls squealed in unison, clenching their fists into balls, shaking them around as some jumped.

"I thought you pressed the…" I looked straight into his shocked eyes. This was actually an awkward moment for all of us because they saw how close we were together. I could even say that we looked like we were kissing from behind where they stood.

"I thought I did so as well, but I guess someone fixed it from the outside…" Todoroki mumbled.

"Sorry to intrude your guys moment." I saw Ashido winking at me, giving me a thumbs up. She mouthed out, 'go get him'.

"I didn't know they had a thing…" Tsuyu curiously looked at the girls and the girls nodded as well, agreeing with Tsuyu.

"I knew they were best friends, but relationship can turn into something though…" Hagakure murmured, and my face grew red.

"We're on the second level…" I whispered to him, and he pulled back with saying 'oh'.

All the girls were grinning ear to ear as I walked out as they gave me 'the eye'. "You don't have to be shy about your relationship with Todoroki! We're going to interrogate him when you're gone!" Ashido yelled happily and I felt like five years has been sucked out of my lifespan.

 **Todoroki POV:**

"Soooo, Todoroki, do you like Mizuki back?" Ashido smirked, getting inside the elevator with me, making the girls to follow along as well.

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat, plastering on my natural face. "Go and interrogate Mizuki and ask her questions." My voice strained, fixating my eyes on all of the girls who were cramped inside the small elevator. I tried to tame my emotions around the girls.

"You don't have to lie about it." Uraraka said. "Mizuki is a beautiful girl." Yes, I knew Mizuki was a beautiful girl, that's why she was going to be wed by a man she didn't love or wanted. I was dreading every moment standing inside the elevator until we hit the first floor and went to the common space. These girls wouldn't stop bombarding me with questions that were filled with Mizuki's name in every sentence. I was slowly receiving a headache from them.

The moment when Ashido opened her mouth in the common space area, I gave her a look, telling her to keep her mouth shut. I had a feeling that she would tell the whole world about it and everything will become very hard to handle. "I wasn't going to tell them anyways. It's only the girls that will know." I slapped my forehead, because she was whispering loud that it caught the other guys' attentions. I shook my head, licking my dry lips.

"What do the girls know that we don't know?" Mineta piped up, as Ashido's words peaked his interest, jumping off of the sofa.

"Ah, it's nothing." I waved off at him, feeling drained out already.

After claiming it was nothing, it stirred into a big deal as Mineta wouldn't stop asking question. He was trying to suck us out dry to receive answers. "I know it's not 'nothing'! We're all friends here! Plus we can have a man to man conversation, Todoroki!" Mineta kept on blabbering on and on.

I sighed heavily, eyes tired from this whole day. I didn't care no more about the secret. I needed to get out. "Go and tell them. I'm going to visit Mizuki…" I exhaustively said, signaling Ashido and she opened her mouth excitedly to tell the whole class. "I should tell Mizuki before she thinks people are just acting very weird…" When I stepped inside the hall, the whole class let out an 'eh!', shocked about the information and details that Ashido and the girls were giving out.

I went on the second floor to the girl's building, and I walked until I found Mizuki's name tag on the third door of the third room. Then, I brought up my hand to knock on the door. _KNOCK KNOCK_.

 **Mizuki POV:**

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

I quickly lifted up my head to hear someone knocking on my door. "Who is it?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs to receive an answer. I didn't expect anyone to be at my door at this hour at night. But I wonder who would it be? Ashido? The girls? Todoroki maybe? Or someone different?

"It's me, Todoroki." His deep soft voice made me quickly get out of the tub since I was bathing to cool off my skin.

"Just wait!" I yelled, wiping myself dry with a towel and grabbing a new pair of clothes, then rushing to the door to greet Todoroki. "HEY!" I forced out a greeting, then pulled him inside, but before closing the door, I looked outside the hallway to see if anyone was there. _CLICK_. I closed and locked the door like I would usually do, but this time I'm with a pervert on this floor so I have to very cautious of how I open and close my door. "Sit on the bed." I ushered him, and I went to sit on my chair near the desk. "What brings you here?" I asked, pondering his sudden presence.

"Before we go to school tomorrow, the girls… They told the guys about what happened… And now they might ask you question or something." Todoroki kept on scrunching his pants as he spoke to me. For some reason, I felt guilt emitting from him.

"Oh ok… I'm not mad." I didn't clearly except that to happened.

"It's because, Ashido can't whisper and Mineta was annoying me." Todoroki added, before ending his sentence to prepare myself for tomorrow.

"Really…?" I wasn't surprised no more now that I think about it.

"Yep." He popped the 'p' with his mouth. "Your room looks pretty empty." Todoroki stood up glancing around the room.

"Yeah, cause I don't own much since I ran away from home. I couldn't bring everything with me." I scratched my head. "But by the way, you called me a 'dummy' in the elevator, and why?" I made my way toward him, closing the space between us as we stood close.

"Because I wanted to. You can call me that too, if you want." A teasing smile appeared on his lips and I chuckled, see how cute he was for him to tell me to call him a dummy too.

"Maybe one day…. I'll find a right moment to call you that." I tucked a couple hairs behind my ear, then telling him why I was crying. "Let's sit down because I'm going to tell you the reason why I was crying when you cornered me in the elevator."

We sat down beside each other on my bed. Letting out a puff, I started to talk. "It was after getting my room done, I felt sad, very sad when I looked at this picture of me and my mother." I pointed on my desk, revealing the picture frame that he might've not noticed. "I was engulfed of my sadness that I went to the common living to get out of my room, but it was also boring that I went to the courtyard for fresh air. Then, I heard my mother calling me. She called me by my nickname 'little rabbit'." I smiled thinking about that warm nickname given to me a long time ago.

"You would look like a rabbit if you had white hair instead of black." Todoroki commented, making me slap his stomach.

"But then, I saw her glowly, humanly figure. I was confused, you know… I was also telling myself that she's dead and I'm only seeing things. She started to come closer, talking to me in my head and I wanted to touch her but I was scared that she'd disappeared. So I was pleading to her, telling her don't leave me when I touch you and all. She told me that she'd never leave me." My heart felt heavy from retelling the event. I sunk my head into his chest, startling him for a moment but then he relaxed.

"It's okay, Mizuki." Todoroki stroked my back, moving his hand up and down to calm my throbbing heart.

I stopped to think of what to say next, and that next line made my voice all cracky and sounding broken. "You know… That never happened to me before…! But today, she appeared out of nowhere. A-and just seeing her silhouette made me cry because I miss her! She was the only who told me to do good in life and stray from the path where I belonged." I clenched his shirt with my two hands, shutting my eyes tight. "I'm trying, Todoroki… I'm trying to be a good version of me, who was supposed to be evil. But there's still some flaws that I'm still like my father. And sometimes, I think I can't change that part of me that resembles him."

Todoroki wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me close. "If it wasn't for you who wanted to change yourself, then I wouldn't be here at all, talking to you or even being your best friend." He rocked me back and forth, combing his fingers through my hair.

"And I guess I wouldn't have someone who would actually listen and care about my wellbeing."

 **A/N: Please review this chapter since I'd like to know your thoughts.**


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning later, we were in class as Aizawa was talking about earning our Provisional Hero License. "A hero license in essence, grants you permission to directly intervene when people's lives are at stake. This qualification carries on an immense weight. And this goes without saying, but the examination requirement to earn license is extremely strict. It is provisional license, but even having said that, the pass rate of this exam, year to year, is less than five percent." Aizawa made the air turn cold as he spoke that last sentence. Students were imagining the exam playing in their heads, thinking how hard it was that only the passing rate is five percent. I was thinking and I didn't have an idea how hard it would be because wasn't it just like saving people and showing your strength? But who will know unless we try.

Mineta gulped, proceeding to ask his question that was sticking on his mind. "Just for a provisional license, it's that tough?" From afar, I think I saw cold sweat trickling down his neck. Was he really that scared to think he'll not pass?

"And that is why, from today onwards, we'll be having each of you come up with at least two of…" The door slid opened and three teachers appeared: Midnight, Ectoplasm, and Cementoss saying, 'your very own special moves'. And the whole class got excited because we won't be doing regular school work no more, only heroic training from today and on.

I turned my head to look at Todoroki and his expression didn't change one bit at all, it was still his aloof expression like always. "Are you excited?" I leaned over his desk, looking up at him with a smile tugging my lips and heart. I never really thought that up close near Todoroki, he looked beautiful. Scar or no scar, he was handsome to the eyes. I bet he'll be the man to have fangirls because of his looks.

"I'm ready for anything." Todoroki blandly said, then reaching out to pinch my nose softly.

"Ow.." Though he was pinching my nose, his nails scratched me when he retracted his fingers back.

"Why are you all red again? I know you're not sick-" before Todoroki finished, I glanced at him with a mischievous grin say, 'you'll never know', then whipping my head away and leaning back to my desk. I still wonder if he's dense in love. Does Todoroki not take notice of how he looks? Or he never thought about it? Maybe when the pounding love starts flowing in his heart and veins, he'll find me the same…?

Aizawa told us to change into our costumes and head to the gamma gym. Heading back to the changing room, the girls who kept their Cheshire smile finally exploded with questions. "MIZUKI!" The first one was always Ashido.

"Yes?!" I frighteningly screamed, jumping out of my skin to look at her. Her loud voice scared the crap out of me because I wasn't expecting it today, nor later, or tomorrow, not at all.

"Todoroki said, he'll be in your room from last night." She scooted in closer toward me, rubbing her arm on mine. Skin to skin contact. "Did you guys… um… did anything scandalous? Hmmmm?" Ashido smirked, but I was going to kill her mood. Ashido loved to gossip doesn't she? She's so intrigued in our relationship, like it's not much really.

"NO. I was talking to him about life. There's nothing more to talk about that." I pressed my finger against her nose then bouncing it off. "Keep thinking your thoughts because it's not going to happen." I smiled, walking off wearing my costume.

Walking to the gym, I was questioned by the guys. "Oh my lord….!" I rolled my eyes in annoyance, trying best to answer every question they threw at me. Mostly Mineta…

Entering the gym, or so-called TDL, aka Training and Dining Land, the teachers talked about how important it was to have our own special moves and all, before the training began. Then it begun, "Are you ready?" Aizawa asked, waiting for everyone's answers.

"Ready? We're psyched!" Everyone yelled enthusiastically, ready for the training to beginning.

Everyone ran off to fight, but I stood watching them, not knowing how should I angle myself to fight them. My classmates were occupied with everything that I felt like there was no room for me to go in.

"Akagawa? What are you doing just standing there?" Aizawa walked next to me since I didn't get myself involved with the fight.

"They just seem… so busy for me to join in." The three teachers had to fight off every students who were plunging themselves onto them.

"Go ahead. There's nothing wrong." Aizawa slightly pushed me into the battle ring where everyone was working off their asses to fight and improve themselves.

"What's wrong?" Ectoplasm sharpened his eyes on me for standing alone.

"Asking myself if you guys were too occupied to get more students to train." I bluntly replied, stepping forward. I had in mind what technique I should use, but I didn't want to expose what I've got.

"Too many is not too much for us-" I pinned Ectoplasm down by summoning two blood tendril up and attacking him, but of course that was his clone disappearing when I release my attack.

"You are skilled, aren't you?" From the next teacher it was Cementoss.

I turned to his direction. "Yes, I am, Sir. I've been trained very hard and well." I thought about his quirk. I can't control him since he might not have blood unlike I do. I have to be very careful of who has blood and who doesn't. Cementoss created more walls up in the air and I pulled myself away from his creation. But everywhere I moved, the walls formed around me.

"What is your move?!" Cementoss shouted loud enough for me to hear, closing the walls to trap me.

"To turn your walls into…. blood!" I yelled back, knitting my eyebrows together as I placed my hands on the walls, concentrating on manipulating with matter. Slowly, the walls transformed itself into blood, and it shocked Cementoss of my strength and abilities. I leaned over huffed as I managed to look at him. There was a pool of blood surrounding me that I absorbed it to gather my strength, as well as regenerating my blood. I wasn't going to let blood loss get to me.

After training was done, we had to go get our costume upgraded. "Hatsume, correct, right?" I asked, trying to remember her name who played around Iida during the Sports Festival.

"Ya!" Hatsume smiled brightly, getting things over to a big table. "What do you need to upgrade?" She moved over to me.

"I don't know… They told everyone to come here to get an upgrade, but I don't see if I need anything." I sighed.

"Well, if you don't need any upgrades, then bye! I have some things to work on." Hatsume pushed me out of the room and I stood still for a moment, registering what just happened.

"She… She kicked me out…." I whipped my head back to see her door shut, having a sign saying that it's closed. I shook my head to think of something else. "I should get my costume changed." I ran to the room where our costumes were made.

"Hi! I came here to ask if I can change around my costume?" The women smiled and pulled me inside in a split second after finishing my sentence.

"Oh! We've been waiting for someone to come in for a costume change!" The first woman said, already measuring my body with the measuring tape. My legs, bust, arms, neck, head; just everywhere that I was measured.

"The color scheme I see her in is red, gold, and white." The second woman shouted as she brought out rolls of those three fabric colors. "We want to match your lovely red eyes."

"What's her measurements?" The third woman asked, already getting ready to make the design. The first woman started to shout out my measurements from across the room. I bet outside the room it sounded like construction because these women were shouting, tools were loud, and everyone was running, leaving me in confusion. The women were working hard for me, not even asking me how I wanted it to look like, but it's okay. They can surprise me, but in the pit of my stomach, I felt like they were going to make the new outfit similar to what I have on right now.

"Okay! Try this on!" The fourth woman gave me my newly made costume and pushed me into a dressing room.

After what felt like a good five minutes putting my new costume on, I looked at myself in the mirror. It was a red Grecian neckline with the collar part colored white, down to the length of a v-neck shirt would go down to. The gold border the red and white from touching. I turned around to look at my back; the back was a high, medium width, x-cross back neckline that was also white, connecting to the white collar. There was two flaps at the bottom part: they were red, but the one at the back was above knee length and the front was mini skirt length. From the flaps, there was two slits made and it about three inches high. I had red booty shorts underneath it all if anything were to show. The shorts looked like those sports wears to wear out for any sports related activities. On the highest point of the slits, was a gold frog closure. Two more of the gold frog closures were sewn on, having them be two inches apart. It was sewn there to helped me slip and and out of this costume. For accessories, I wore a gold band on my left thigh, upper left arm, and both of my wrists. The band size was one inch big. The shoes they handed to me was a pair of mahogany brown, knee high boots. Then I was ready to leave the room when I stepped out of the dressing room.

"Oh wow! We did good!" The first woman exclaimed, holding her hands together as she was proud of the art piece her and her team members made.

"Come here!" The second woman pulled me over, doing a three-sixty around me.

"It's not dark colors no more, so go out and show the world your new outfit!" The women pushed me out of their room, then again, I was dumbstruck of how abruptly they were to throw me out like Hatsume.

The next day of training, the girls noticed my new costume. "Oh, you got a new costume?" Uraraka asked, peering at me with curiosity as she already slipped on her costume.

"Yeah! Got it done quickly by the ladies who made our costumes. It was funny because they never asked what I wanted, but it looks great! I'm not wearing dark colors like my previous costume." I explained with a smile upon my lips. It was done so quickly that it was amazing. The ladies were talented with their hands and clothes making. I felt like they could tell what was on my mind when I stepped in the door.

"You costume makes you look… Wow." Uraraka walked around me to get the whole look. "That x-crossing at the back… And the slits are very attracting to the eyes." She intensely stared, narrowing her eyes are the very small details.

Nervously feeling uncomfortable, I had to stop her from staring at me. "Well…! Let's go out to the gym! We should continue with our training!" I pushed her out of the women's changing room and to the hallway.

Uraraka's face suddenly lights up as if she remembered something, and she said to me, "Wait! I forgot something. I'll see you over there, Mizuki." She retreated back inside the changing room and I slowly walked alone in the hallway.

"Mizuki? That you?" I turned around to hear that familiar voice.

"Todoroki! Hey!" I smiled, stopping myself from walking and he jogged over to me.

"I see… That you got yourself a new costume and your hair is still up in a ponytail." Todoroki was checking me out from the back and front. His eyes wandering my body felt weird. Not in a bad way, but an indescribable way. "Your back is showing a lot of skin." He commented, then moving to look at the side. "The slits are a bit too high. Are the frog closures supposed to help you slip into the costume easily?"

I was questioned by his weird behavior. "Yes…" I slowly nodded my head, looking utterly confused as I watched his every movements.

Todoroki shook his head, letting out huff. But it wasn't just a regular 'huff', it sounded like a disapproving _huff_. As in if he was mad about how the costume was designed on me. "The front is short. It should be long as the back! You're showing a lot of skin! Leg skin! And back skin!" Todoroki now stood in front of me, stepping closer to me as I stepped back.

"T-Todoroki…? What's up with you?" I straightforwardly asked. I was done with his behavior.

"It's the costume…. It fits part of your body too well." Todoroki placed his backhand to cover his mouth and turned his head away. "The slits are too high that…" I could practically see cheeks reddening from… me?

A smirk played on my lips from this profoundly blushing side from Todoroki. I had in mind to tease him even more. I hooked an arm around his shoulders and zoomed my face up close and personal toward his. I was beaming with confidence and boldness that I had no shame to whisper in his ear. "The high slits aren't concerning to me… Nor my back." I slung my other arm across his chest to his other shoulder and brought my face real close to his cheek, tippy toeing on my feet, slowly losing balance. "Is it because… You're scared that _something_ might show? Or see me in this _newly. Made. Costume?_ Because you did say that it's really fitting. I'm guessing you're implying that it's too much for you to see, huh?" After clinging onto him for a good moment, I dropped flat on my feet and let go of him. "Well, I have training to do! Look out for me if you want!" I skipped right a head to the gym, leaving a blushing Todoroki behind me.

During the four days of training, I felt a pair of eyes locking onto my figure. It watched my every move. I knew it was Todoroki. That boy was so protective because of my new costume, like it's nothing too revealing. I could say I'm certainly close to being on the same level as Yaoyorozu's costume. But every now and then, he'd be pulling down my skirt from riding up my thighs after training. I had the upper hand of teasing him because he wasn't used to this costume yet. The boys didn't care much about my costume. They took noticed and asked why, but unlike Mineta, he came up close to me that Todoroki pulled me away so protectively. It melted my heart and gave me a big smile to see that he was getting jealous, but I think Todoroki forgot that I am capable of doing things on my own and can protect myself from any perverts like Mineta.

After training and Aizawa and Blood King telling us about the exam to get our hero license, class 1-A went back to change into our uniform and went back to our dorm. I was going to retire for the day, but Todoroki had something else in mind for me to do. I was in the elevator with Todoroki, but he spoke no words toward me for some reason. It didn't affect me that much, yet it affected him that he hastily pressed the button to close the doors, preventing me from entering the second floor.

"Todoroki!" I looked at him in confusion. I didn't understand why he did that. "Why did you do that?!" I was a bit irritated that he did that for no reason.

"Come." Todoroki finally spoke, pulling me onto the fifth floor and to his room. He opened his door and gently pushed me inside his room. Stepping inside his room gave me that swelling feeling that I missed being in.

"I missed sleeping with you…" I said too loudly and unconsciously that I quickly covered my mouth to realize what I said. I turned to him and apologized for saying that. "Sorry! I didn't mean it that way!"

"No. I miss sleeping with you too." Todoroki dropped onto his bed and ushered me to sit with him. "It felt like forever since you've been in my room." He let out a small sigh.

"I know." I flopped backward on his bed and he did the same.

Todoroki turned to his side, facing me with a frown casting on his thin lips. "You know? You've been playing with my nerves lately." He pinched my left cheek hard this time. It was firm no more, not this time.

"Stop..! It hurts!" I winced, bringing both of my hands to pinch his cheeks harder.

"Mazaki!" Todoroki yelled funnily as this pinching battle ending with him letting go of my cheek.

"Why am I here?" I asked, wrapping myself up in his blanket, still laying on his bed.

"I need to talk to you about the past four days. I know you've been taking advantage of me because you have a new look and I'm fretting over it seeing that you are showing more skin than before." I was slowly closing the blanket that was over my head, but Todoroki was quick to read my moves that he pulled apart the blanket and cupped my face. "You're not hiding your face."

"You see my face crystal clear. Buuuuuuut I wouldn't say I was taking advantage of you… You moved on your own will to protect me! I can handle things on my own, dummy. You're just being overprotective and jumpy." I grabbed his wrists and pulled it apart from my cheeks, then whispered quietly to him. "I know you've been checking what was under my skirt." I sneered, bonking heads with him then rolling off his bed. I ran near the door with an amused look. "I will always cover myself up." I turned my head to whisper to myself, "Maybe I did take the upper hand when you were fazed by my costume." Shrugging my shoulders, I said my goodbyes and left his room.


	29. Chapter 29

The days flew by as we trained and trained, then it came, it was the day of our provisional hero license acquisition exam. "Oh lord…" We all stepped out of the bus, seeing the big building in front of us. Behind us were other schools that came with, like Shiketsu Academy… and that's all I saw right now was their bus.

There was this semi bald dude who acted very odd for some reason. "I've always wanted to say it at least once! 'Plus Ultra!' It's such a pleasure. The highest honor to be able to compete against Yuuei!"

"Yoarashi Inasa." The class heard Aizawa mumbled, staring directly at the boy. I wasn't sure what Aizawa was feeling toward the boy, Yoarashi. Then my classmates started to bombard Aizawa questions. Aizawa informed us with fully detailed information.

"I'm not ready." I leaned my head against Todoroki's back. I breathed out softly as I closed my eyes. I tried to calm my heart in slow pace breathing, but then I felt his hands grasping onto my fingertips that instantly opened my eyes.

"You're not the only one who's nervous." Todoroki tightened his hand around my hands. I found feel his nervousness through his touch. I know he was trying to help me out with my nervousness and be helpful as possible, but the stares from other schools made me feel uncomfortable to the point that I pulled away. "Why'd you pull back?" He asked, turning his head back.

"People were-" before I could finish my sentence, my hands were quickly grabbed by another man who also shaking hands with our classmates. I glance at my hands then back up at Todoroki who has a scowl on his face. I shook my head to see if I was actually seeing a scowl on his face because another male touched my hands. "Todoroki?"

"Hmm?" Todoroki answered, not making eye contact with me. His eyes were laid on the man who shook everyone's hands.

A sneered played on my lips and I joked to him. "Oh? Do I see your eyes darting toward a womanly figure than me, who is talking to you?" It was hard for me to keep in character as I wanted to crack at myself for playing with Todoroki.

"Whaaa?" When Todoroki snapped his head to look at me, I turned my head to the opposite direction to avoid looking at him. I bit my lips of having fun with Todoroki. "I wasn't looking at a woman-"

"I'm going to be with the other girls then!" I skipped off toward the girls, leaving Todoroki hanging from simply cutting him off short from his words.

Changing into our costumes and standing in a crowded area of many students in the room, it was pretty claustrophobic and hot since we were legit touching shoulders with other people. I stood, looking at the front until I felt hands on my waist. It startled my heart that my eyes popped opened and when I was about to grab their nasty hands, it pulled my skirt down. "Todoroki…?" I whispered his name and I felt his presence leaning over. I knew that familiar pull.

"I was protecting you. Don't need no other man to look underneath." I didn't try to say anything back to him. Todoroki was being sweet that's it. He has a hard time to be caring since he's aloof toward others.

Then the room's air changed when Mura, who I guess he was taking in charge of this event was speaking about it. "Gathered in attendance are precisely 1,540 examinees. You'll be vying for victory all at once…." Mura continued his bold speech for all of us to hear, explaining things for us to understand when the exam begins. "All right… We'll distribute the targets and balls after that happens. The exam will commence one minute after everyone spreads out." _RUMBLE RUMBLE_. The ground started to shake and I grabbed onto Todoroki who was behind me. "I believe you guys have terrain that you guys like and dislike." The building started to unfold itself to reveal the big field for us to be in.

"Shit…" I cursed, looking at this big field that we were in. "We don't have a big field like this at school…" But then I remembered the exam and what the speaker said coming to my head, so I let go of Todoroki and ran off without saying any words to him.

 _5… 4… 3… 2… 1… START_

Everyone started to throw balls at us, only us since they all wanted to take the whole school down, Yuuei. "They're playing petty to target us only." I faked a frowned and started to run off. I didn't try and get involved with this messy battle, I watched to see when people are on their weak side or were busy taking down another person.

"YAAAAAAHHH!" I heard someone yelling and I knew that it was straight for me, so I teleported behind them, making them confused for a split second before smashing their targets from behind.

"Out you go." I smirked, staring at the person beneath me who was out of the game because their targets were all gone.

I didn't use much strength to fight back against them, only sheer trickery from fresh blood or puppetry. "*beep* now that you've passed, please head to the anteroom early." I followed what my target button told me and headed to the anteroom.

Stepping inside the room, there weren't a lot of people in there yet, but there was food out and I needed that to regenerate myself from feeling fatigued. Picking up the slice of pizza, I was suddenly prodded on the shoulder. "Yes?" I turned around, biting off my pizza, making eye contact to none other than Yoarashi.

"You must be Akagawa Mizuki?! The No.1 villain's daughter, Immortal King!" I disliked his personality already. He seemed too over the top. It's indescribable for me to say how his personality was.

"Yeah, so?" I bluntly replied, not wanting to make eye contact with him. His presence seemed annoying. I didn't understand why he was here next to me and talking to me. He just had a big talking mouth that wouldn't shut every time I tried to give him the cold shoulder.

"So who's your favorite Pro Hero?" I liked how he never brought up the topic about my villain-hood and my father. It was like he was trying to avoid the topic so I wouldn't blow a fuse.

"None. I appreciate all Pro Heroes." I walked to another table to eat their pizzas since they were going to replace the eaten pizzas.

"You have none?!" Yoarashi came back popping into my face again as I was trying to eat.

"Yeah…" I murmured, walking around the tables as he was tailing behind me like a lost duck trying to find its mama.

"You know," Yoarashi suddenly corned me where the other students weren't looking. The others were consumed of eating their food and talking to their friends or whatnot. "I do have a lot, but I have one, and that Pro Hero is irreplaceable." He inches closer and I placed my hands on his two shoulders.

"I need space. Leave me alone. I've been trying to go away from you ever since you wouldn't stop bugging me! Now leave me be." I brushed past him, leaving him fazed by my words. But what I didn't know was that Todoroki watched the whole thing, he sat down on a nearby bench. "Todoroki…! I didn't see you coming in." My shifty eyes looked at him.

"Yeah." Todoroki stood up to walk closer to me as I gulped, wondering what he was going to do when he stepped closer and closer toward me. I forced on a smile as I kept my eye on him. "Did I see your eyes on another man? Because I was totally aware that you did see me when you paced around the room, did you not?" His face leaned forward, giving me the taste of my own medicine for saying similar words to him.

I guess I'll play along. "So what are you going to do about it, my boy?" I tiled my head to the side and stared at him with wondering eyes. I was intrigued to know what he'll say.

"Nothing. Like you said, you don't need me to help you. You're capable of your own protection." Todoroki ruffled my hair, giving me an unusual smile for no reason, and I could tell that his eyes weren't on me. It was on someone else who stared me down from the behind.

Later that evening, more people came inside the room for refreshments. Soon later, we all were called to do another phase. The building that we fought in was now crumbling down like an earthquake has struck the whole field. This phase was a rescue mission operation at a disaster site. Young to old people were getting themselves into action as they found right spots to be saved by us heroes, and putting on fake blood to pretend that they were injured. "You will not be acting as ordinary citizens, but as people who have already secured a provisional license. This will be a test of your attitude for rescue operations…." The speaker went into more details about our last phase, and after the speaker was done, our last phase was ready to begin in a bit.

I felt Todoroki leaving my side to walk somewhere else. I turned around to find him talking to Yoarashi for some reason. With curiosity getting to me, I jogged to see what was going on because I felt their spark of tension from afar. My ears perked as it heard what I didn't except to hear, "But those eyes… They're the same as Endeavor's." I could tell that Todoroki was stun to hear that, and so was I.

"Todoroki…?" I placed my hands on his upper arm and moved myself into his view. It seemed that he was too stunned to notice my face. "Todoroki?" I lifted up my hand and pinched his cheek as hard as I could so the pain he felt could wake him up from his thoughts.

"Ahrugh?" His eyes finally looked down at me.

I released my hold and flicked his forehead. "What's wrong? Is it what he said to you? If he's going to start a fight, I'mma join in! You know I'll hold him, and you'll-" Todoroki closed my lips with his bare hands.

"No. He has some problems with me and I'm going to find out. You don't need to worry for me. I can do this."

The speaker came on, "A terrorist attack by villains has unfolded! The scope of the damage encompasses the entirety of X City, and the collapsed buildings have injured a great many!" A scenario started to come into play as they were telling us about what happened to X City. Not that long, the room we were placed in were unfolding itself like the first one did. "Save as many lives as you can, even if it's just one! Start!" Everyone spread out to find any citizens who were trapped or needed help.

I didn't want to take my eyes off of Todoroki because I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I had to rip myself from him. I had a mission to do and I was going to fulfill my duty, and that was to save people. I can't let my thoughts be all about Todoroki.

I heard a faint cry coming from somewhere. I ran around the broken area to find where the sound was coming from. "There!" I quickly ran over to the group of older citizens. I knew it was a test and we had to judge if the people were hurt or not. "Your bleeding…" It wasn't real blood so I can't really clog their bleeding wounds up. "If you were actually bleeding, I could clog your wounds." I informed them, knowing that they're actually watching and examining us for our action.

"What if I have a broken bone or two?!" One of the citizens shouted at me.

"Then up you go!" I stepped myself inside the narrowed place where it looked like it was going to collapse soon. A big piece of rock was leaning forward, but there was a pipe supporting the rock for not to fall. I brought out the injured and carefully guided the others to the camp base where the citizens were placed in the safe zone.

I went back to get another person and it was a little girl, age of seven it seemed. When I crouched down to her height, informing her that she's alright, no bleeding, no wounds. Then…. _BOOOM!_ The wall of the field exploded where I stood, and I used my body to protect the girl. Little rocks hit my back but it didn't pain me as much as getting a big rock collapsing on top of me like last time.

My arms were around the young girl and she looked safe. I didn't want to flee, but I had no choice because their safety was first… I looked down at her and smiled. "You're going to be safe…" I let go of her and released my blood to transport her to the safety zone. My blood swallowed her up, and out she goes to the safety zone.

"How will you react!? Oh heroes!" Gang Orca and his gang made their way over to us, and I dashed my way toward the big gun, but the dude from earlier who shook my hand, he stood against Gang Orca. But I stopped moving, my legs didn't move as I saw Gang Orca paralyzing the dude with his quirk. "That's some weak stuff."

"Paralyzation…." I whispered, staring at Gang Orca.

Gang Orca placed his hand on his head where the magic happens. "A one man vanguard… Against a power gap like this..? Clearly you underestimate-" Just a before he could unleash an attack, I stopped him. I stared intensely into his figure that it stopped his body from moving. Gang Orca looked over at me, seeing that I was the only one who was stopping him from moving.

"That boy isn't alone." I narrowed my eyes, lifting my nose up to feel the superiority over Gang Orca. I took many steps toward Gang Orca until I was face to face with him. "You can't move, can you?" I tilted my head to the side. I moved the straining up to his throat.

"I…. see…!" Gang Orca's voice was strained by the pressure I used against him. "Daughter of…. Immortal King….! You are…. Strong!" He kept choking out words. "But don't forget… That I'm a Pro Hero….!" Gang Orca shouted, veins popping out from his face and neck.

I drew out tendrils that locked onto his wrists and ankles. Gang Orca stood up by force as his expression was slowly changing. "I have the quirk of blood manipulation. You can break out of it if you try… and if you do, you'll instantly die because you're using so much willpower to fight against it that, before you know it, you're on the brink of death. Your body will wither before me when you fight against it." I increased the pain in his body that he wanted to tumble over, but my tendrils was supporting him upward. "So much pain that you can't use your quirk." I taunted, feeling no pity.

"Look… out!" Gang Orca used his might to shout and I turned around to see what was happening. The fire and wind coming from Todoroki and Yoarashi was making a big impacted toward anyone who was around the area. I had to make this quick before we all get burned. I dragged my right foot outward, oozing a lot of blood out to teleport the paralyzed dude, but Midoriya came for my aid and sweep him off my feet. So I placed my focus on the two boys who cause this. I used my right hand to manipulate Todoroki's and Yoarashi's bodies to stop moving, and quickly summoned a big blood wave to burn out his flames. _FIZZ_. I heard the fire getting wiped out by my blood wave.

When the fire stopped, I was ready to yell at the boys. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" I stared at them in disappointment and fury. I couldn't believe that they did that. How careless of them to not think of the people who were around here. With a swish of my left arm, Gang Orca was thrown off to the side and I marched over toward the two boys who were stuck in place. They could've burned me and the paralyzed dude. While I was too distracted, Gang Orca came behind me and blew me off to the other side of the field. _THUMP THUMP THUMP_. My body hit a big boulder that it started to tip over. "Oh shit…!" It was too late for me to react that it was already closing in on me.

"I got you…!" Iida held the boulder up from falling over on me. Then Kirishima and some of the others started to help Iida. My heart and soul felt relieved that I wasn't crushed. If they weren't here to save me, then I'd be dead because I couldn't think fast for my own sake of life. "Come out, Mizuki…! We all can't hold it much longer…" Iida grunted as his muscles were slowly giving out and I hastily crawled out of the trap.

Todoroki and Yoarashi made a big opening, combining their quirks together to attack Gang Orca… Like finally they're working together to _fight_ the villains not each other. "Let's go!" I yelled, resuming into the fight as the big opening stirred the villains.

Then suddenly to interrupt our fights, the announcer went on. "Ahem, emm, we're now announcing that since all of the stations HUCS have been evacuated out of danger zone. As such, do pardon us, but we shall be taking the liberty of ending the provisional license exam here. It's all over. After the final tally, we shall present the pass/fail results at this very site. Those who are hurt, go to the infirmary… Everyone else, change your clothes and stand by."

Going back to change into our uniforms, I didn't bother to pester or yell at Todoroki. I was upset with him, so I was going to give him the silent treatment. "Are you okay, Mizuki?" Yaoyorozu came over toward me because she saw what happened to me.

"Shocked, that is. I didn't expect much to happen." I murmured, sounding a bit down from my tone of voice. I just couldn't process why those two would do that to each other, and to the point that they forgot that they were in a field with many people. "I'm just wondering if I passed or not."

"Right. I'm so nervous." Yaoyorozu said, looking all jumpy as she couldn't calm down her wavering heart to beat slower to a normal pace.

"As long as you weren't doing anything stupid then you'll pass. If you weren't doing your job as a licensed provisional, then you wouldn't get it. It's pretty simple to understand who'll receive it." I was referring to Todoroki mostly because he would never behave like that in a battle. He's not that type of person who would… unless there was a factor who caused it.

On our way to find out who passed, Todoroki tried to talk me and kept asking me questions for me to open my mouth, but I wasn't going to let myself break the silent treatment that was meant for him. I was going to make him learn. Mura talked for a while until he showed us the board for passing students. I looked at the A's to see that my name made it. It was a sense of relief off my heart. "I passed…" I murmured with a small smile as I clutched the ends of my skirt.

At the end we got our results of how they graded us and our ID. I had 88 out of 100. "Not bad…" I said, folding up the paper neatly before heading back to the bus to go home.

On the ride back home, I chose to sit by Aoyama since there was an open seat next to him. There was one next to Todoroki, guessing it was for me, but refused to sit next to him. I didn't talk to Aoyama, I slept on the bus with pair of eyes watching me.

Back in the dorm, I quickly went straight to the elevator, not stopping to show the others my ID. I didn't feel like mingling around to show off. "Mizuki wait!" I heard Todoroki called out to me, rushing over with his heavy footsteps, but I quickened my pace to get inside the elevator.

"What's wrong with the both of them?" Kirishima asked, staring at us from the back.

"I don't know." Midoriya commented.

"It seemed like Mizuki is giving Todoroki the silent treatment because she hasn't talked or sat by Todoroki after the last phase." Yaoyorozu answered their wondering questions.

"I think you're right. I'm guessing she's pissed at him because Todoroki and Yoarashi was fooling around with each other." Midoriya realized the situation, recalling what happened back in the field.

"Mizuki! Wait up!" Todoroki was too late, the doors were closing that he didn't make it in on time. "Mizuki!" That was the last thing I heard before the elevator moved up to my floor level.

I went to the girl's wing and opened my door to close it shut behind me. I threw my paper and ID on my desk and flopped on my bed. My body was tired from using too much blood today, but I didn't feel as bad as I would usually feel. I guess training did help a bit with my blood regeneration.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_. "Mizuki, open up." It was none other than Todoroki who knocked on my door. "I want to talk to you. Don't ignore me please. I don't know what I did wrong to you, so please let me in." I heard his head leaning on the wooden white door. I don't think he will leave if I don't open it, but at the same time I don't want to open it. "I'll… change for you." My eyes widened from his words. "I'll change for you to open the door. I'll-" I ran up to the door and swung it opened to face the crazy Todoroki.

"What!?" I grabbed his collar and pushed him in my room, aggressively slamming the door shut. My clammy hands grabbed his collar again and pushed him down to my bed, utterly confusing Todoroki from my rough action.

"M-Mizuki?!" He finally stuttered, looking at me with a flash of surprisement. It was like the bucket of cold water was dumped all over him to see and feel the different me.

"If you dare to drastically change yourself because of a girl, then I'll hate you! If they can't love you who you are then you don't be with her!" I shouted, eyes filled with anguish. I've never felt this mad in my life before. Todoroki's shocked face was staring at me for a couple of seconds before molding back into his aloof face.

"I wouldn't change myself for a girl who doesn't love me who I am." He pushed himself up, to my realization, I was sitting in his lap because I hovered over him when I was shouting at him.

My cheeks flushed and I whipped my head to the side. "Then why did you say that…?" I mumbled. The atmosphere changed due to Todoroki's act.

"I said that for you to open up. I know my words weren't getting to you that I had to think of another way for you to talk to me." Todoroki turned my head, bonking my forehead with his. I clicked my tongue, releasing my hold from his collar and rubbing the faint red spot on my forehead.

"I hate you…" I pushed myself off of him and walked to the chair near the desk. I crossed my arms and sat ladylike with my legs crossed over each other.

"Why were you mad?"

"You… and Yoarashi. It's foolish of you two to fight when you both were in the field, knowing that you guys had a mission to complete. You both weren't careful that the dude who was picked up by Midoriya could've gotten burned. I should go thank Midoriya after this talk. I could've gotten injured as well! I threw Gang Orca to the side so I could yell at you guys, but I was so distracted that Gang Orca attacked me and threw me to a boulder that was about to crash on top of me! But you know, Iida and the others came to save from the dangerous crash." I gladly informed him with my heart's content.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I was busy with Yoarashi because he said things that was about me and my father, and in my eyes I was mad. But if you didn't block that fire that was blown toward you guys and you got hurt, I'd hate myself. I wouldn't forgive myself from hurting you like that." Todoroki stood up and wrapped his arms around me. My face was in his chest as I closed my eyes. I felt his warmth emitting from his body.

"You wouldn't forgive yourself at all if you harm anyone you cared about."

"I know." I felt his big hand stroking through my soft, long locks. It felt so soothing that my eyes were getting heavy as we stood.

"I'm going to thanks Midoriya before sleeping." I said, pushing myself back from him and walking outside the door.

I went down to the common space to find Midoriya, but I didn't see him. "Hey where's Midoriya?" I asked the rest of the people who was still here.

"He should be in his room." Sero said, then asking me a question. "Why'd you ask?"

"Because I need to thank him for saving that one dude from be toasted. He saved him before my blood reached out to him. I was busy trying to hold off many things at once that saving someone was impossible." After saying that, I said my goodbyes and went back to my floor to head to the boy's wing.

I walked inside the hall to find his name tag on the door. I brought out my hand to knock on the door. _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_. "It's me, Mizuki." I quickly heard the shuffling footsteps in his room and then he opened the door with a twitchy smile.

"W-w-what brings you here today…!" Was Midoriya on edge because I was here? I think I forgot that Midoriya has a little nervousness around girls. But aside that, I needed to get my words to him.

"Well, I'm here to thank you for saving that dude from being a burnt chicken by the hot fire. If I was too late to save that man, he'd be a goner without your help and quick movements." I bowed, then lifting myself up.

"No! There's no need!" Midoriya shook his hands in front of me. "There's no need to thank me! It's what a hero do. Their job is to save people no matter what, so I don't need you to be bowing to me…! It's embarrassing." Midoriya's so damn shy and not so confident at times. He can't even calm down his racing heart because I'm here.

"You need to chill, Midoriya. You're so nervous around girls. You hangout with Uraraka and you're not jumpy around her, but why other girls than her?" I turned my heels and walked out of the hall to my wing. I didn't get to hear his answer, but it was alright. His answers might not surprise me anyways.


	30. Chapter 30

The next day later, we all woke up to hear that Midoriya and Bakugou were under house arrest for fighting at night, breaking some rules, from what I heard. I didn't feel sorry for some reason, maybe because I had a feeling that they would fight each other one day. "Todoroki, shall we go?" I looked away from the two house cleaners, aka Midoriya and Bakugou who were forced to do house chores.

He deeply breathed in and let out a small huff. "Yeah, let's go." Todoroki placed his hand on my back and we walked out of the dorm to school.

While walking to school, I overheard these group of girls talking about a festival taking place somewhere in a nearby city, close to the school. "Todoroki!" I immediately turned my head to him. After hearing bits of their conversation, I wanted to ask him if he wanted to go, or if he'll gladly accompanied me.

"Hmm?" Todoroki glanced down at me, curious eyes wondering why I called his name. I didn't know if he had overheard the girls or not, but here I go…

"Do you want to go to the festival that's taking place somewhere near here?" I asked, puppy-ing my eyes big for him to convince himself to go because of my puppy eyes look.

Todoroki didn't answer since he was in deep thoughts, deciding if he should go or not. "No. You can go with the girls. I should continue my training since I didn't get my license yet." He turned down my offer, making me suspicious if he really didn't want to go, or he was just using the excuse of 'I-didn't-get-my-provisional-hero-license' to not go.

Yes it made me bummed, but I'm not giving up. I'll make him go with me… One way or another. "I see…. Well, going to ask the girls if they can come with me." I softly turned my head away, avoiding his eyes so he could feel my sadness or sensed it by the way I act.

Just getting into class, everyone was sparked with the topic of the festival. The girls were huddling up, laughing with a smile as I felt a pang of loneliness, so I got up from my desk to leave Todoroki for them. His eyes watched me move to the girls. "So are you guys going to the festival, too?" I asked, entering in their conversation.

"Yes we are! The guys are coming along as well." Uraraka happily informed me.

"Are you going with Midoriya?" I smirked, wanting to see her reaction as I leaned closer to her, causing her to look away from me and the girls.

"Heh… No." She awkwardly scratched her head with a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"Are you sure?" I pressed another question to her.

"Yeah I'm sure…"

"What about you, Mizuki? You and Todoroki." Ashido turned her attention to me now. I was going to cut them down again since Todoroki didn't want to go.

"No, sadly. He said he's going to practice training for the provisional license…. So yeah." I looked a bit down, casting my gloomy eyes at the ground. "But I'll hang around with you guys for the festival since he's not coming."

"Aww…! Don't look down!" Yaoyorozu rubbed my back in small circles before retracting it back to her side. "Maybe he'll come when he's finished. So don't look sad about it." She tried to comfort me as much as she could before the girls talked about getting Todoroki to come.

"How about we trick him?!" Ashido harshly whispered for Todoroki not to hear since he was consumed in his studies at the moment as we're talking right now.

"Will he be fooled by it though?" Tsuyu pondered, putting a finger at the corner of her lips. She had a point. I don't know if he'll be fooled that easy. I felt like he could already analyze the situation just by standing in front of us. He's a smart boy after all, but not in love. Now that I think about it, he might not be fooled since love is what he's not 'smart' in, since he's dense.

"Yes! Yes I think he will be fooled by this little trickery." I boldly said, making their heads turn to me. I'm the only one who knows Todoroki more than these other people in this classroom. I'm going to make him realize it.

"If you say so. We're all going to be with pairs so…." Ashido turned away to face the class, who were doing their own thing. Then she opened her mouth to announce this information to the boys. "If you guys are thinking about going to the festival tonight, we should all be in pairs!" She was leading the group conversation as the boys asked her question of 'why this? Why that?'. "Is it not fun to be with our classmates? We'll have lots of fun. So I'll pair you all up." Ashido was quickly selecting the pairs by her conscience telling her who to pair up. Her finger suddenly pointed at me, "Mizuki and…. Mineta."

I think I was about to throw up to hear his name when her finger laid on his small figure. Most of the guys were shocked to hear that Todoroki was not going to be my partner for the festival. "Oh my god…." I couldn't believe that Ashido did that to me. "Todoroki better save me than his license." I prayed, and quickly glanced at him who looked up due to hearing Mineta's name being called as my partner, then looked down at his book. He showed no expression of shock or surprise that it hurt me a bit that he didn't seem slightly annoyed that he wasn't partnered up with me.

"What about Todoroki? Shouldn't he be-" Midoriya was cut off by Ashido. He knew that me and Todoroki were really close, _everyone_ knew that we were close to the point to be mistaken for as a couple.

"Nope!" She popped the 'p', having her hands behind her back. That movement right there means mischievous. "Todoroki isn't going because of his training to pass the next exam to get his license… so yeah."

After that class started, I went back down to my seat and stared at Todoroki. I poked his side, "Are you not going to come?" I asked, eyes boring into his soul in desperation for him to come with me. I wanted him to go with me.

"Just be careful with Mineta." He breathed out, rolling his head to me and placed his hand over mine on my desk. Being dissatisfied, I grunted, pulling my hand out underneath his and folded my arms across my chest. I didn't like the way he was doing this to me. It felt like torture for him not to go, or feel anything. I wasn't sure if I should've been straightforward with it and tell him that I want him to go with me… But I can feel the redness inflaming my cheeks when I imagine the scenario. "Mizuki…" Todoroki called out, but I didn't want to answer back to him. I was going to ignore him until I come back from the festival, at night that is.

After class was done and lunch came, Todoroki sat across from me watching my every move as if I was a criminal about to do its crime. I roughly stabbed my salad with my fork and put it in my mouth, without making eye contact with him I chewed my lunch. We didn't sit with Midoriya and the others, we sat in our own little table and that was the biggest mistake for me.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He suddenly asked, putting down his chopsticks to stare at me with gentle eyes, remaining calm to keep the atmosphere easy and light.

"Why do you think?" I grumbled, glancing at him for a split second and getting up from my seat to the bathroom, but with his quick hand, he grabbed my arm, not letting me go.

"Sit. I know you don't need to use the bathroom. Stop making up lies, Mizuki. What is wrong? I want to know what I did to make you upset." Todoroki gently sat me down back into my seat, but he stood in front of me, holding my hands in a strong hold.

I pouted and turned my head away. "Maybe when I come back from the festival, I'll tell you."

Todoroki sighed heavily, shaking his head a bit. "You're being tough… Fine. I'll let you cool down, and when you're done I'll come back to talk to you."

Back into our dorms, Jiro came knocking on my door. "Yes?" I opened up, to see her holding yukata that was white with red flowers designed on it, as Jiro wore a plain red yukata.

"Here. Momo bought yukata for us girls to wear for the festival tonight."

"Come in." I gestured, and she walked inside and I closed the door behind her. She awkwardly looked around the place, trying to hide her uncomfortableness since we weren't close with each other.

"Have you worn a yukata before?" Jiro asked.

"Yes I have. I'll get changing real quick since night is falling upon us very soon." I grabbed the yukata robe from her arms and went to the bathroom. Not long after, I got out of the bathroom to show Jiro my robe. "It's sooo pretty!" The red flowers were beautifully colored and well designed to pop out my red eyes.

Jiro smiled, looking at my expression. "It'll look better if you put some accessories in your hair so it'll complete the look." She commented.

"Really?" I made eye contact with her and she nodded.

"Yeah. It'll bring out more of your complexion. Let's go to Momo and the girls to help you glam up." Jiro dragged me out of my room to the other girls that were in Yaoyorozu's small, tight room. "I brought her." Jiro announced, closing the door behind us, making the room even more smaller than it originally was from the outside.

"Oh my!" Yaoyorozu shouted in glee, hands over her mouth. "I have great taste in style! Now it's time for your hair!" She jumped, making her way over to me and taking me to the bathroom. "Is there a style you want?" She asked.

"Uhhh…. I don't mind anything really." I muttered, shrugging my shoulders. "Just anything that'll make this robe pop out…?" I tried to suggest without sounding too confused of what I wanted.

"I got it…!" Yaoyorozu started to play around with my hair, not letting me look at the mirror since my back was facing it. She combed my hair, pulled some locks of hair, and many more until she was done. "Tadaaaaaa!" She squealed, stepping back and I turned around to look in the mirror.

My hair was in a low bun with red flowers and gold ornaments in it. I had two short tendrils out in the front of my face for some reason, but if that's how Yaoyorozu's gonna do my hair then I'll keep it as is. I didn't notice that I had some makeup on my face; lightened eyebrows filled in, subtle brown eyeliner, red gradient lips, flushed cheeks, taupe eyeshadow, and lashes coated in black.

"W...when did you do my makeup?" I asked, whipping my head back at her in shocked. I looked so different and beautiful, maybe because I was wearing a yukata that added great touches. But still, I'm amazed of my looks right now. I wanted to touch my face, but I couldn't. I didn't want to ruin the makeup that was on my face. My ex-daily makeup wasn't this much, it was very very natural, but I have stopped wearing makeup after some time now so I don't remember myself even looking like this with makeup on.

"You just seemed in dazed so I took that opportunity to put some on you."

"It looks beautiful, Momo. I'm simply amazed of my looks. Thank you." I got up to hug her in gratitude. Holding onto her for a few seconds felt like a lifetime of warmth and happiness coming from a good friend.

"Go show Todoroki. Show him how amazing and beautiful you look, and make him jealous of what he's missing out on from you." Yaoyorozu winked, gesturing me to leave. I hesitated though. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do that to him now… Just ignoring him the whole day made him sad and slightly annoyed. "Try and convince him." She smiled.

"Um… yeah I'll try…" I muttered unwillingly.

I stepped out to the boy's wing and knocked on his door so I could get this done with. I didn't want to hesitate no more, I wanted to blurt out what I wanted him to do with me. "Todoroki," I called his name when the door opened to see a now red Todoroki.

"Mizuki!" He covered his mouth and stepped back from me, turning himself away. "I didn't know you'll be all glammed up."

"What did you think I'd wear? My regular clothes?" I stepped inside his room. "I want you to go to the festival with me." I demanded, folding my arms across my chest, hoping my gesture will play its part as I awaiting for his quick answer.

Todoroki didn't open his mouth until I was about to open mine again. "...I can't, Mizuki. I know you want me to go, but I have to study and train for the next exam. This is important to me. I'm sorry." I stormed out of the room before he could do anything. I didn't want to talk to him, I didn't want to see him right now. He made me sad and mad, so many unnamed emotions that were rising within me. "MIZUKI!" He called me as racing footsteps were ganging up on me.

"Shut up! I don't want to talk to you!" I shouted back bitterly, not caring anymore. I directly told him what I wanted him to do, but he didn't want to. Todoroki's hand latched onto my forearm. "WHAT?!" I pulled back, hurt eyes sharpening on him.

"Mizuki, calm down." He whispered, noticing that everyone was looking at us but I couldn't care less about what everyone thinks.

"NO! It's bad enough that you don't want to go, but what's worse is that you're dense in love! Do you not acknowledge what I feel?! Do you not feel the same way!?" My watery eyes were brimmed to the top as I was about to cry my eyes out in front of him. In my heart, I wanted to command him by using force, but that wouldn't be love… I shook my head as he didn't answer me. I bet I was throwing so many feelings at him. "Mineta… Let's go." It was barely a whisper as my voice cracked, leaving the common space to the festival.


	31. Chapter 31

"Ow!" I felt something pinching my neck as I stormed off to the festival with Mineta. I rubbed it off since it wasn't a big deal. I had other things to worry about.

Arriving to the festival, I told Mineta to have fun on his own. I didn't want him to be around me as I was currently in a bad mood. I could hear my heartbeat as I stood in the festival alone with lights and people's chatter surrounding around me. Everyone looked so happy with their friends, family, and lovers. The strangers' facial expressions were very lively as they had fun with game, food, and many more that was out there. Their happiness made me sick, and I felt my heart turning to black, filling in the dark void that remained untouched until now. I was digging myself a deep hole for not being able to feel happiness. Villains feel no love or sympathy… They treat people like trash, so rudely of us to do.

I couldn't stand to be here any longer as I moved off to a secluded area to throw off things out my hair. I didn't want it in my hair no more. Standing in the moonlight as it projected my shadow, I lifted up my shaking hands to rip off what Yaoyorozu has done for me. My breathing was heavy as I was about to take it off… But I couldn't for some reason. "I… I can't." I shook my head crazily, looking down at the dark grass. Throwing the ornaments away is like throwing what I wanted away; a walkway to hero lane. "Goddamn!" My neck was burning and itching like crazy as I scratched it repeatedly. My neck wasn't helping me think straight at all. My heavy, stirring heart was telling me that it's not for me… After what I've done and worked for was all going to waste. It was never my calling right from the beginning. I bent forward, hands on my knees as if I was in pain, but the only pain I felt was uneasiness, "What is this…?!" I cried, breathing out raggedly, slowly digging my fingers into my yukata. What were these negative thoughts that were lingering on my mind? I didn't understand what was pulling my heart and mind to think that way. I strived for myself to be good, but I guess pretending to good wasn't my motives. I cracked a creepy smile from my sanity that was surging in my blood, making me twitch. "But I don't belong here! The girls aren't my friends… Nobody's my friends, not even Todoroki. " After saying those words, I instantly ripped the cheap ornaments out that held my black locks and myself as I laughed insanely. My long black hair fell on my shoulders and back. "What forced them to be nice to me so easily!?" Then I stopped laughing to catch my breath. "I can't… I can't be good no matter what. I was born to be evil. My heart was always meant to be evil." I breathed out exhaustively. "Mother, I'm sorry. The heart of pure never existed because… I don't think I changed myself to be liked." I thought back to the past of me somehow befriending my classmates. They never asked about my past or who I am. They were never scared of me, nor tried to be shady, but they should've been… Wouldn't it been easier for me to make them understand me? Or like me? But no… It wasn't… It was too easy for me.

"Mmmm…." An echoey, manly, stern voice flowed out with the harsh cold wind that made me shiver in place. I forgot that it was night time at the moment. "Mizuki… Have you yet to learn that your ways was never enough?"

"Father…" I whispered, whipping around to see where he was hiding. I clenched my fist into a tight ball, my knuckles were turning white and it was twitching, but not in rage… some other emotion was behind it.

"Come back home. I've been watching you since you've left. I couldn't stand that my little girl was out in the real world." My father emerged out from the shadows with his eyes glowing red. It was twinkling out to me as he took steps toward me. I didn't back away, I stood up against my father.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, daring to look at the eyes we shared. I didn't have the feeling to quiver before him. It was like I unconsciously accepted my villain hood, that I had no fear against my father.

"To take you home, of course." He said in matter-of-fact tone. "Let's go and destroy this place, Mizuki. No one here loves you, they don't care for you. They're all being nice because they fear you. Why'd you think I let you go so easily?" I didn't say anything because I had no clue either. "See? You don't know too. It's because I wanted you to experience this. The feeling of how people don't want to know you."

"I-isn't that better…? If they don't know me?" I shuttered away, break eye contact with my father.

"Yes!"

"No!"

There was two answers that was shouted out in the air. One came from my father and the other came from… Todoroki. I locked eyes with him as he shouted, and I couldn't stand to look at Todoroki that I turned my head away. "Why are you here? You shouldn't be here." I heard his footsteps running toward me. My father watched us with a big grin forming on his lips, waiting to see how this will unfold.

"Mizuki! I came here to-" I cut him off. His presence annoyed me. I only felt irritation toward him.

"Go away, Todoroki! I'm not your friend, nor anyone's friend. My mind was twisted of what I'm achieving here for, but tonight made me realize what I am, who I am, and what I was made for." I pulled myself away before he could touch me and stared up at him. "Just go!" I yelled and he flinched from my odd behavior.

"This is now like you…" Todoroki spoke softly to calm my rising anger. His face was very composed, but behind it all, there was fear roaming in his eyes. He didn't know how to help me, but all he could to was to calm me down.

"Shut up, Todoroki… Go back home." I growled loudly in the dark.

"Not without you." Todoroki stuck his hand out, earnestly wanted me to take it. His heart was beating fast that I bet me and my father could hear it. _Ba thump ba thump._

I scoffed at him, rolling my neck around. "Go back with you? I'm not going back. Period."

Todoroki shook his head in lost and confusion. "What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? This is not the Mizuki I know." His eyes searched for any Mizuki he used to know. He looked desperate to save me in any means, but he can't no more and he needs to face that.

"I've never changed. This is the Mizuki you know and cared about, didn't you know? It's just that I replaced my heart and mind to a different place… There's no two Mizuki's, there's always have been _one_."

I didn't know what I detected in his eyes but it wasn't fear no more. It was like he quickly changed what he felt, from fear to bravery. "This is what you were talking about…" Todoroki muttered, keeping his determined eyes locked on me. "I guessing you're turning your back on us too? Villain Mizuki… is what she'll be known for… Killing the innocents and slaying anyone who gets in your way. Reputation that you've built up has crumbled down before me. The Good Mizuki was only a mask to cover who you truly were. And I'll face you like a real hero fighting for justice." He clenched both fists and his flame side lit up, and I got excited, causing the adrenaline to run through my bloodstream as I wanted to show him who had power. "I can always save you, but today is not the day."

"Mizuki! We're not fighting today. You'll fight soon, but we need to go back home. The people are awaiting for your return." My father stopped us before blood could be shed to paint the green grass.

"Fa-" I wanted to fight, I wanted to show Todoroki my strength.

"No." He sternly said with his voice booming in the air that silenced me from doing anything stupid. No matter how bad I wanted to fight, I had to restrain myself. I closed my eyes, lowering my head down to calm the steaming feeling that wanted to disobey, but I flaired out my fingers to release the tension.

"Fine…" I murmured.

"Now come to the blood portal." My father commanded and I followed his order.

 **Immortal King POV:**

I did it. I finally did it. I made her turn to her right nature. Just that simple bite of the evil seed made her change. It was merely an opening to her heart that did the job. Those friends of her weren't even her friends right from the start. It was only because of her mother's quirk: beguile, it was that Mizuki inherited. I bet Mizuki does it unconsciously that the friends she made never asked her about her past. I chuckled realizing that it actually made her be. "It wasn't part of the plan, but it worked." I turned my head side to side to crack my neck in big sounds. _CRACKLE CRACKLE._

As I turned around to head to the portal back home, my name was called out by the son of Endeavor. "Immortal King!"

I grinned widely, amused of what he was feeling. He was in desperation of wanting to change my daughter's heart. I could even smell it from a mile away. So stuck in love that he doesn't even realize it himself. "Son of Endeavor, what a pleasure to see a creation like my daughter. What brings you here today?" I tilted my head to the side with a pleasurable smile, hungry for the scent of persistence coming from him. I love it when heroes want to resist me. Just the feeling surge through me, making me thirsty for more blood and fights against heroes.

"I will take Mizuki back and change her for good. I will not go down without a fight." I saw him clenching his fists fighting in anger as I feed off of me, spawning my eyes to glow bright red. "Whatever you did, I will undo."

I chuckled at the young boy. "Young man, it was you, who triggered it. You made her heart open into the void that she never tried to open. That void was called 'love'. Ever since her mother died, she sealed it because it was her only weakness to turn her into a monster of evil. I don't know why or how it happened, but I thank you for doing this. It made my job more easier than harder than it originally was." I smiled genuinely, very proud of Endeavor's son. Then I turned my back to him. "You don't have to pretend that you're actually friends with Mizuki because that's one of her unknown quirk she has. Well, farewell, Endeavor's son." I waved, walking forward to the blood portal. Before I stepped in, I needed to tell him something that I forgot to mention. "Oh, forgot to tell you, don't tell anybody about what happened to Mizuki. Let her play missing because when she returns you all will be shook."


	32. Chapter 32

Coming back home felt nostalgic. Running my fingers along the railing up to my house, the big wide house that held captive memories. Good and bad memories. Coldness was crawling on my skin. "I'm back home…" I sighed, storming inside the house to my room.

Walking back inside the house, I was greeted by servants who were surprised to see me. "Lady Mizuki! It's good to see you!" One of the servant bowed quickly to show respect, but I ignored them because I knew they didn't care about me. They have no choice but to be respectful toward me, or else they get punished.

I slammed the sliding door opened and slammed it back closed. I stared at the untouched room that I slept in for years. "Argh….!" There was a sharp prickly pain inside my chest. I clenched my eyes closed, clutching my chest as my knees snapped like thin twigs on me, causing me to fall on the floor. _Thud._ I heaved heavily, feeling the sharp sensation in my heart. It felt like a thousand needles were stabbing my heart repeatedly. "Shit…!" I gasped out, eyes darting at the white ceiling above me. Cold sweat was forming at my hairline. "Nmgh!" I told myself to crawl to my bed. The muscles of my body were quivering. I felt it shaking uncomfortably. I didn't understand what was going on. As my knees were crawling, and my left hand grasping onto my yukata's top with the right hand pushing itself to help my body move, I somehow managed to get onto my bed. I curled up into a ball as the pain increased in my heart. My thumping pain was similar to pulling rubber apart with a pair of strong arms. It was the only sound that filled the room. My rapid heart beat was hurting me that it spread to my arms as well. I exhaled and inhaled harshly, shaking in fear of this terrible construction that's causing my heart to stir this way. My breathing fastened and I had second thoughts about dying on my bed. I closed my eyes as tears slipping down from the corner of my eyes. It was an excruciating pain to feel that made me scared. I couldn't stop shaking. I had no control of myself. "What… have I done…?" I cried out, feeling like I was out of breath. The more I thought about talking, the more I think I'll lose oxygen.

"I see it's already taking place." It was the voice of my father. His tall, built figure stood behind the sliding paper door. I wanted to speak, but the words couldn't form. It was stuck in my throat. My father harshly slid the door opened with a satisfied smile, knowingly that he had won me. "You're too easy to fool around with. Young kids like you are still naive no matter how much you think how 'mature' you are." He sneered, walking in close toward me. I kept my eyes locked onto him as I tried to keep myself awake, but my eyes wanted to sleep all because I can't handle the heavy pain. "You made a big scene with Endeavor's son. You lashed out on him, and you changed yourself. You always knew that you couldn't change right at the bottom of your stone cold heart. It's in your blood, Mizuki. Don't resist it. The thirst of killing is real." He kept his smile on his face. It was like he was feeding off from my tired, painful expression that gave him more life and reason to live.

I licked my lips to moisten them and gulped before speaking up in a weak voice. "Am… I dying?" I blinked many times to keep my concentration on him.

"No, you're not. Your heart is getting used to the pain that I gave you."

"That you gave me…?" I choked out from the heart pounding that came to my ears. My vision was splitting into two as I saw two figures of my dad. My head is really getting messed up now.

"Didn't your neck burn?" I groaned out a noise to answer him as my conscious was slowly sleeping to the deep dark world. "You fell into the trap you set yourself in. The negativity that filled you turned you against your friend, Endeavor's son, Todoroki. I guess you didn't realize what you were doing because you didn't fight back against the negativity temptation."

"... Mhmm…." I wasn't sure if I was listening now. I was so tired that I closed my eyes on him as he spoke to me. I wanted to stay away to hear his interesting words, but my father gave me this pain that I'm going to sleep on it to wake up better than ever tomorrow.

When the sun rose, I rose up to not remember what happened. I noticed the room I was in and it wasn't the dorm, but my room, the room I was born and raised in. "How did I get here?" The first person that popped up was my father. "Did he—" I stopped talking as I noticed something white over my shoulders and it was my hair. Replacing the thoughts I had a second ago to this new thing that's in my mind now, I was curious about what happened to my black hair that I quickly moved to the familiar bathroom in my room to look at a mirror. I couldn't believe what I saw right in front of me. My hands quickly grasped onto the pure white locks I had. "What…?!" I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "What in the world happened to my black hair?!" I yelped in worriedness. The white locks were entangled within my thin pale fingers. There was only one reason why this happened, and it must've been my father. I gritted my teeth, already wanting to yell at my father for doing this to me. It's always him.

"FATHER!" I shouted his name. I did this by impulse, but before I knew what I was doing as I stormed right out from my room after seeing my pure white hair, my legs were already walking to the trail of his throne room. My father sat on his throne like a king, though to me he wasn't. He's been compared to One For All due to their powers. They shared similar quirks as well, so I guess that's why my father is a powerful villain.

His red eyes looked down at me. "I see you're awake, Dear Mizuki. What is wrong? I see that something is bothering you." My father tried to hide his sarcasm behind his monotone voice, keeping his composure still and collected as a real big No.1 villain should be.

"Yes! You can see! My. Hair. Is. White. Why is that? And how did I get here?" I emphasized my words harshly as my eyes were popping out from my eye sockets. I was bewildered how and why my hair color would change so drastically.

"You're a new person." He broke his deadpan expression into laughters and I started to get red from anger. He didn't even try to answer my other question.

I closed my eyes, balling my fists until the skin was tight. "I look weird with white hair." I opened my eyes to look at him on his throne. "I look like a ghost or even a demon. White hair with red eyes? I look intimidating as hell. And again, why am I here?" I folded my arms as I said that to him.

"You're stressing, Mizuki. I'm betting that's why your hair turned white." I couldn't tell if he was joking or not because I never heard my father joke to me before.

The grand door slammed opened, "Mizuki, I see you came back to your sense! It took you long enough." There, Airi came walking inside the room with her arms spread out as if she was going to hug me for this family reunion.

"Ew. No." I dodged her arms and moved away from her and I got scolded by my father…

"Is that how you respect your mother?" A displeased frown laid on his lips. His fingers tapped on the armchair, waiting for my answer.

I felt annoyed. "How does it feel to kill _my_ mother? _Your_ wife?" I turned the question to him. I hate when he tells me to love Airi. She's not even a loveable person. I guess there's no love within villain's relationship. They're just here to have an heir to defeat the No.1 Pro Hero.

My father's face was calm after I said that to him. He showed no reaction about what I said, the he sighed and got up from his seat to walk to me. "Why do you bring her up? Why is she _so_ important to you? She was nothing but a babymaker. Her death means nothing to me. End of discussion."

Anger was bubbling up that I shouted without thinking about my words, "I can't stand you! You're always acting like this to me! I'm going back! I'm not staying here!" I hastily turned around to be called at.

"Do you not remember what you did? You're going to crawl back, not remembering what you did?" Airi spoke up, confusing me of what I did. What did I do that they made Airi made it sound so serious.

"What do you mean?"

"The question of 'why am I here?' You're here because you wanted to." My father said, making me have a question mark above my head. My brain couldn't function of what happened yesterday. It would hurt to remember what happened last night.

"What? What are you talking about still? I was mad and was at the festival, then you came in to kidnap me, isn't that right?!" I don't understand what he meant I came for my own will.

"Go back then. I'll see when you come back crying to me." My father said seriously, and I took a step back from his words. He wanted me to go back…? He didn't want to hold me hostage? Who is this man? He didn't sound or act like my father that I knew.

"Y-You're letting her go?!" Airi stuttered, glancing over at my father who she thought was crazy for letting me go. "After all this?! You're letting her go?!" Airi was furious and I can see why. All the time Airi spent annoying around me was all going for the dump, and has been in the dump.

My father clicked his tongue at her, narrowing his eyes for her to shut up. She quickly read the situation and quieted down though she mumbled little words under her breath that I didn't catch to hear.

"Go ahead, Mizuki. Leave. You're going to run back." He motioned with a flick of his hand to signal me to go. My father seemed so… care less. It felt like he has something planned for me, something bad that I couldn't dare to ask.

"Oh…. okay." I awkwardly and slowly turned away, retreating outside my house to say goodbye to it. "What was that…?" I muttered, walking on the familiar trail where I used to escape.

I finally made my way back to the dorm and there was no one in the place since it was a weekday and a school day as well. The place looked normal as ever. I ran to the elevator to head on the floor I slept on. I opened my room to see that nothing was touched. I went to change out from my yukata into my uniform. I was ready for school and to get back to seeing my classmates. Though I couldn't fully remember what happened yesterday, I'll ask Todoroki. I didn't wrapped my head around my father's and Airi's words. I shook my head heading out of the dorms to the school.

Entering the school ground it felt spooky. It made me feel all tensioned up as if a villain attack struck again when I was gone. The hallways was empty and I was pretty sure that it was because of classes. The only sound filling the halls were my tapping shoes. _Click clack click clack._ I had a bad feeling at the pit of my stomach and my heart started to fasten. "Calm down, Mizuki." I cracked my neck from side to side before opening the 1-A door.

Then, at that very moment of opening the door, I wasn't greeted with happy faces, but with doomed expressions. "He….y." My classmates stared at me, as well Aizawa who didn't say a word. No one did. They were all quiet with their eyes staring at me, just staring like I committed a crime or something. "What's wrong?" I closed the door behind me, voice whimpering from their looks of disgust and disappointment. They were mad from what I could feel from them.

The silence broke with a big _bam!_ I quickly turned around to see the police force behind the door. Seemly they were expecting me from their longed expression. "Akagawa Mizuki, you are under rest."

"What? What is going on?!" I couldn't believe my ears. I was flabbergasted that this is happening to me. My eyes darted onto Todoroki's figure who couldn't look at me. He was forcing himself not to look back at me.

"You're under rest for bringing out villains yesterday night during the event of the festival." The policeman informed me, cuffing my hand.

"W-what are you talking about?! I did not bring any villains out. I was kidnapped by my own father to bring back home!" I yelled to defend myself from this crazy madness that's uproaring. "Todoroki!" I called out his name, shuffling out of the officers' grip.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is." One of the police officers grumbled in annoyance, sounding like he was trying to keep his cool from exploding.

I was utterly lost and confused and hurt. Did I miss something from yesterday? Why did this have to involve with me? Then… ' _You're going to run back…'_ now my father's words stuck out to me at this very moment. I understood what he meant. My breathing increased heavily, feeling hurt and betrayed by the people I knew. My arms were behind my back and I immediately strike a move on them. _Crash!_ Blood spikes thrusted up from the ground to surprise the officers around me and made Aizawa fall unconscious by the twist of my head.

"Lock down, lock down." It was the alarm of the school and I quickly looked around to see the metal window protector coming down.

Being lost and confused did not help me one bit. I had no choice but to escape at this point on. I retreated, making eye contact to the people who I once knew. "What have I done to deserve this…?" I closed my eyes, lowering my head down as the blood portal relocated me back to my real home was.


	33. Chapter 33

I raced back home to visit none other than my father, who supposedly plotted this for me. My fists were in a tight ball and my brows furrowed, creasing my forehead with lines. "FATHER!" I shouted his name out, facing turning red from the amount of forces I used to shout. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I marched up to his throne and closely faced him as I breathed near him. I was fed up by this, I was fed up because there was missing clues in my memories that I don't know of.

He only had a smug smile on and boy that annoyed me so badly. "I did what I had to do. I couldn't control you when you were burning in desire to kill Endeavor's son. When you thought you fell asleep, you didn't after five minutes." His smile widened and he looked away. "Can't say you should remember." He got up and shoved me down his throne and stood in front of me, having his hands behind his back as he looked straight into my eyes. "You killed people, you injured them, and you scared them. _It was all your doings_. I didn't stop you because it's in our _blood_." He moved to the side and pointed at the grand door that was far from us. The printed door was eye capturing as I sat in his cemented throne. "This feeling of superiority is exciting, is it not?." My father whispered in my ear, but I didn't feel what he felt. All I felt was regret. The innocent people that died because of me… I shouldn't even be alive.

My fingers clawed against the cement armchair, and I spoke up in a small voice. "I feel guilty…" I lowered my head down. "This feeling isn't great. The friends that I lost—" my father immediately cut me off, looking displeased.

"What friends, Mizuki? You _never_ had friends right from the start, don't you get that? That's why they couldn't defend you because they never really knew you."

"W-what are you talking about? They're my friends, they know me!" I stood up, objecting to him. I know they're my friend because they care about me before this incident happened.

"No they're not. Trust me. I raised you and you have beguiled the classmates in your classroom and everyone around you. That was _your_ mother's quirk."

My lips thinned and fists were shaking. I was in disbelief that I glared at him with all my might. "If… I did that, then let me die. Kill me! I don't deserve to be in a place where I am a tool." I grunted, turning my head away. My long white hair covered my face. "I can't live no more."

"You need to. So lift up your head, sweetheart. Shedding a tear for a low life humans aren't worth it. You will shed those tears when you're about to be executed." He lifted up my head to stare in my eyes. "Don't cry." He wipe the small tears that formed at the corner of my eyes with his thumb.

His kind gesture scared me.

"Why're you—" I choked at his snake like grip around my throat. Though it was a firm hold, it was squeezing the life out of me. My air was being cut off and tears formed again at my eyes.

"I never raised a loser…!" My body was thrown down the stairs that led up to his chair. _Bang!_ I coughed loudly and wobbly stood up to my feet, holding my throat. "You're not my daughter no more. You are sickening to me! A little wrench who couldn't follow one simple order turned out to be like this, useless. Always depressing and wanting to be good? Sickening." He stooped down and knocked me over again. I laid on my back, slowly trying to get myself up again. My father was overpowering me.

"N… now you disown me?!" I tried to throw a quick move at him, but he caught my hand just in time and I felt my own power getting drained out of my body. "Wha-what are you doing— ahhh!" I whined in pain, falling on my knees. It was like I was getting sucked by a vampire who wanted me dead. My father's eyes shined brightly as if he wanted this the whole time as I was growing up. He had to wait for the right moment and time to do this to me.

"What else? Taking what's mine!" His hand was up and formed a blood dagger. I was terrified because I wouldn't be able to heal no longer… I was now quirkless from his ability to steal quirks as well.

"Please don't do this to me!" I yelled, locking my eyes on the dagger, but his tight hold around my wrist wasn't letting go so easily for me. "PLEASE!" I begged, shaking around in his grip as he just stared at him with nothing written on his face.

"You chose this path and you'll pay for it." He simply said and easily stabbed my backside before throwing me down to a pool of blood to transport me to somewhere.

I turned out to be in an alley in an unknown place. It was dark and trashy and blood was leaking from the wound. I felt lost and broken. I had nowhere else to run or hide. Everyone is looking for me because I am a villain. My heart felt empty than ever, and I felt like dying. Everyone I knew threw me away. Being disowned wasn't so bad, but getting my power sucked out of me was bad. But remembering my classmates faces were saddening. No one trusted me by the look of their faces. I only saw anger in them. They hated me that if they see me, they'll want to defeat me… but lucky them, I'll die very easily. "Mom… I wished to have another life." I used the wall to pull myself up as I talked to myself. "Meet me when I'm dead or whatnot, or don't at all… I don't care…!" I whimpered sharply because I took the blade from my backside, and again, I collapsed onto my knees. The seeping emotions were getting to me. "I gotta keep moving to let my blood drip out." I crawled my way out of the alley to the open world. "If I bleed, how long will it take for me to pass out and die?" My heavy heart was hurting me and tears slipped from my eyes. I never wanted this, I never asked for this cruel life. "I will walk until I no longer can move." I pulled my head back to stare at the glistening sun that burned my soul in rage. "Take me where I belong… Hell is where it goes."

I don't know how long I walked, but I was at a parking lot. My blood haven't dried out yet so I'm still going to keep on walking until it does. "Please take my soul out of this body." My weak knees fell before me and I collapsed on the concrete floor in the parking lot. "I'm sorry…" I whispered, tears against my waterline. I felt so light headed, waiting for hallucination to come in place. "Mother, Father, people… even if I turned good or evil, I wouldn't be happy because it's only a lie to me as my heart." I closed my eyes to let the tears slip. "Todoroki… thank you for being there for me… even though I'm some time an asshole." I lifted up my weak arm to the bright sun that was hurting my tired eyes. I spread my fingers apart and smiled sadly. "I will never live my life fully… But maybe in another life… I'll be happy to my heart's content." I breathed out slowly and sobbed quietly. "If death makes me happy… then so be it. Take all of me."

"Young Mizuki!" An echoey voice bubbled in my mind. Maybe this was a hallucination or not but I didn't want to use my energy to even identify the voice because it wasn't worth of my time if I'm going to die on the ground. "Young Mizuki!" Before I could close my eyes, I was pulled into someone's arms. "Young Mizuki?! Please answer me! Who did this to you?!"

"All Might…" I whispered, voice not even audible enough to hear me. My eyes were were heavy, but I'll keep on talking. "Who else would do this to me? Everyone wants me dead… I killed and hurt people. Is it okay to die like this right? I don't care if I'm young. My childhood was thrown ever since I lost my mom. It's sad enough to feel abandoned." I closed my eyes, letting my sleepiness get to me. "When I stop breathing, inform the media that Akagawa Mizuki is confirmed dead." I smiled before drifting off to the door of death.


	34. Chapter 34

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

I heard beeping noises ringing in my head, echoing around to wake me up. I felt things attached to me, but I didn't know what it was. I also could hear distinctive voices from outside the room I was in. The beeping and my beating heart was resting on my mind. "Is this not death…?" I horse out a whisper, opening my glued eyes until my vision got crystal clear. Then I looked around the place I was in. I was located in the hospital room. The bland walls, plain colors gave me a tiring, depressing feeling like I had nothing to do with my life and everything was meaningless to live on. "Why am I even here?" My eyes moved up at the ceilings above.

"I see that you're awake." An officer came inside the room along with All Might and some police force. They were probably scared of me, scared that I would suddenly attack them but I had to break the silence because I don't think the officer nor All Might will.

"Sorry to break it you ya, I'm quirkless. So bring back your policemen outside the room." I said, staring dead serious at them. I didn't have any energy to spare to the other policemen. "If you're wondering why I'm quirkless, it's because my father took it from me. Yeah that's right, he pulled it out of me by force." I was blabbering out information that it confused the officer and All Might.

"Young Mizuki… Is that why you didn't heal?" All Might pulled a chair close to me and looked eye level at me. He was very concerned about me being quirkless, but that should be the last thing on his mind.

"Yeah, what else did you think?" I drew in a deep breath and closed my red eyes to reimagine how it was taken away from me. "No one else is this cruel to me but my father."

"Oh Young Mizuki…" All Might pity me, I could hear the sympathy in his voice. It was very thick with sorrow as if my family had died or something. But me, getting my quirk stolen isn't something to cry about. I'll just live a normal and hard life being powerless unlike other people. It's pretty rare to be quirkless.

Another thought came in mind and I had to ask him without sounding too awkward. "Did you… like… tell people?" I curled in my fingers a few times to get the blood flowing.

"No I haven't. I haven't told anyone about this."

I reopened my eyes, "Well kill me now. I don't want to be living." A deep crease was formed in my forehead. "Death seems better than living. It's easier to die, but harder to live." But all I got was a shake from All Might's head. He wouldn't allow me to die so easily in his eyes. His precious people will not die before him.

"I can't do that. There's so much in your life, you have potential but you don't see it."

"But I'll always be remembered as the girl who was the Immortal King's daughter… The massacre of the festival." I cracked out a weak chuckle. "How bad is my condition?" I asked, locking eyes with All Might, changing the subject since it wouldn't go anywhere with him here.

"It's not totally bad, but you lost a few pints of blood."

"Am I going to… where?" I thought a bit about where I would go since I killed or harm some people. "Jail?" The word finally popped my mind. "Or juvenile?"

"First of all," the policeman finally interrupted since he was being the ghost in the room, taking notes about what I said. "My name is Naomasa Tsukauchi, a detective that affiliates with that police force."

"Oh. So you're not a policeman then…." I didn't mean to sound rude, but I sounded a bit rude when it came out from my mouth. He looked like a policeman since he walked around with them.

"But Akagawa, you did not kill anyone. You only injured them, I will assure you that."

"Take to jail. I don't want to go to the juvenile place since I'm underage, _I want to be with One For All."_ My voice was serious and my eyes were steady at Naomasa. I wanted to talk to One For All. I needed to know, I needed to know so many things from him.

"Akagawa—" I cut off Naomasa.

"If you won't let me, then I don't care to take my life away. I'm already done for to be honest. I have nothing left to live. I lost _everything_ , even myself. This death of mine won't affect anyone because I was only a classmate to them." But my mind remembered Todoroki for a split second, would he be sad that I died? Would he even care at all? "Take me now." I demanded, slowly plucking off the iv from my inner arm.

"Young Mizuki, please think about your condition! Wait until you're fully recovered…!" All Might jolted up from his seat, having his hands out in front of me to motion me to lay down.

I thought about it for a second, considering his words of wisdom. "Fine." I huffed, flattening down in my bed and leaving the iv alone. "Just tell me what I'm charged for."

 _Knock knock knock_

"Come in." I yawned, rubbing my eyes from the loud-soft knocking. Every now and then All Might would come visit me, like he doesn't have to but he does it out from his own kindness at the bottom of his heart. It felt nice to have company, but I kind of wish it was Todoroki. I wanted to explain something to him, I wanted to tell him I'm sorry. I had many things to tell him.

"So since you're still young, you are allowed to stay with the other prisoners at the adult section, but you have a conditional charges though you are a first time offender."

I was going to take any punishments for what I did. I already went to court and I had no allies but I was fine with that because I lost everything and everyone at the end of it all. "Yeah. I'll take for what I did." I sourly said, breath hitching from the memories of the courtroom trial.

 _There was no one but only teachers in the courtroom and some Pro Heroes, but mainly adults in here. There was no students in sight, but only the injured families were here. I was forced to get a lawyer though I didn't want to. I remembered vividly of what I did, and it was because of that terrible heartache that caused me to hurt people at the festival that night. I let myself go and I couldn't control myself. I remember smelling their adrenaline of fear seeping through my head, the bawling eyes made me excited that it brought out the bad in me._

" _Akagawa, do you have any say in this?" My voice was bringing upon toward the whole audience. I can only feel their sorrow and hatred in this room. They all wanted me locked up and away, as if I didn't even deserve to be human no more. I wasn't going to be treated as a human when I step out of this place. Villains will always be seen as villains._

" _No, I don't." I averted my eyes from the judge and the case was dismissed._

 _Walking out of the courthouse, I was being invaded; my presence sent reporters to the scene right in front of me, begging for me to answer their dying questions that they had on their scripts. Citizens stared at me from afar, giving me the ugly eyes for what I did and caused to terrorize the people. The bodyguards around me pushed back the reporters and led me back to the car to the hospital._

"A-All Might…" I choked on my own words as my watery eyes looked at him. I just felt so sad and empty inside, like it was the end for me. "Bring Todoroki next time. I want to have a talk with him." I forced a weak smile that hurt my heart and pride. I lost everything because of my dumb self. I'm an emotional wreck that I left myself show what I was really feeling inside; my fear. I blame myself and only myself.

All Might was dumbstruck for a second before registering what I said to him. He could see a lost child in my eyes when it was swelling up in tears. This lost freedom and childhood that a regular kid would want was so soon to be torn down by hardships and pain.

I tried my best to not let the tears roll down my cheeks. I kept my thumping heart at ease and plastered on a painful smile. My stomach was turning into knots as All Might didn't say a word. His silence was killing me, little by little.

Then All Might broke the silence with his gentle voice of a hero. "I will bring him, Young Mizuki, don't worry." He could read my situation through the tensed muscles I gave out when he patted my head. "Don't think your life is over; because it's not. You can change yourself to become someone better, way better than your destiny. I have faith in you, Young Mizuki. I truly do."

When All Might was gone, I wanted to cry under my blankets. I deserved so much more than I do now. I deserved to be happy than to be in misery. How could life be so cruel towards me? It hurts to even think about the future being locked behind bars. I looked down at my blood vessels and frowned, "Very soon… Mizuki. Maybe even tomorrow it'll be shed upon the ground."

 **A/N: I don't know much about things that takes place at a courtroom or types of sentences, etc. but I tried.**


	35. Chapter 35

"Akagawa, it's time to go." Naomasa looked down at me, and I was ready to go where I belonged. I was waiting for this day as I sat in the hospital room for days. It was time for me to finally talk to One For All. I needed questions from him since my father won't be telling me anything.

"I'm ready." I grinned up at him, and we went to the police car.

We arrived in front of the jailhouse. "This is where you can mix in with the other villains."

"Well, let's go inside."

After all the preparation of signing me in, I had my room assigned to me. My clothes were changed to all white to match everyone else in this sad place. From the walls to the ceiling it was a light grey color. There was no splash of color. So dull and boring some. I walked past the clear doors to see villains from young to old sitting inside, looking drained out. But they all turned to look at this freshmeat right here. I cracked a smile and laughed, "They might be coming for me." I whistled out, keeping my view straight ahead.

I was placed in my room number 805. My room was white, everything was white that it was uneasy to be in. I feel like I was an asylum since it gave me that aura; eerie and creepy. "Wow. I won't get used to this color." I flopped on my stiff bed. Gosh the bed was hard as rock. I don't think there's springs in this mattress. I lifted up my fit to punch it, and there was no bounce back. "No springs." I shook my head in disappointment. "It was never supposed to be luxurious."

It was feeding time and we all had to go to the cafeteria to eat. I dreaded this part this most because it felt like high school in general. "Oh my lord…" I rolled up my eyes, hoping that I could see my brain. There was a long line to eat. It seemed so long that I thought I won't eat until tomorrow.

I grabbed my tray of food and searched my eyes to find One For All. "I hate you, Dad." I cursed under my breath, hating how he did me bad. "Maybe I shouldn't have turned myself in." I thought to myself. "But then again, I'll be sent here anyways, so there's no winning for me."

I dropped my tray of food next to One For All, who sat by himself since everyone knows who he is and are scared to get close to the man. "Hey, I'm here and need to talk to you." I stared at One For All and picked at my disgusting food that were meant for animals. "Did my dad tell you anything?"

"That he took your quirk away? Yes. Don't you feel defenceless now?" One For All didn't bother to eat at all. He knew that I was coming so he waiting for me. "I know you want to know something." His voice got low and it gave chills to my spine. I didn't even say a word about gaining information from him but he knew it.

"Yeah." I put my chopsticks on the tray and turned myself to face him. "What happened to my mom? If my dad won't tell me, then you will."

"Ahaha…" One For All chuckled out as his lips drew up into a smile. "You look like your mom, beautiful as she was." He paused a bit, "But this story is long from the beginning to the end."

"So are you going to tell me or not." I asked, cutting to the chase.

"Swing by my room tonight and I'll tell you. Room 241."

"Oh...okay." I tried not to think about it too much since he was my dad's best friend or something. They did shit together, you either ride or die with them, or friends til the end with them.

Later that night, I snuck out of my room after room check, where they looked to see if you were in your right room. I picked opened One For Al's door to get inside. The rooms we were in was quirk proof, basically it's Aizawa's quirk but in our room so we couldn't escape. "One For All." I whispered to see if he was awake because his room lights were off so I was left in the dark, whispering like crazy to get an answer.

"So where should I start?" I jumped, getting a mini heart attack from his touch on my shoulders. I yelped, quickly covering my mouth with my two hands.

"Don't scare me like that!" I harshly whispered at him, glaring at him in the dark.

"Follow my voice that'll lead you to sit on my bed." I did what he wanted and I sat at the edge of his bed. I mainly used my hands than my ears.

"Okay now… So tell me about it."

"So impatient…." I could tell One For All was shaking his head from my eagerness.

 _It was a day where I found her, Mizuki's mother, Ishida Yuna. She was young and beautiful, but unknowing her quirk, she got us wrapped around her finger, Akagawa Jun and I. Yuna was the split image of Mizuki, except of the eyes and hair she now have. Pale, black haired, brown eyes, slim and tall. Yuna was attacked at broad daylight in the villain area. Jun and I were out walking around since we were the baddest villain on the street. Most villains would obey us because of our power and superiority._

" _Please, don't hurt me!" A young woman's voice cried out in fear._

" _Let's see what's up." Jun looked over at me, but I shook my head._

" _Let's see how this plays out, soft heart. She got herself into this mess." I scoffed, hearing the young woman's pleads._

 _Not long after, we both walked out of the shadow to see the situation._

" _Please, help me." Tears were streaming down her face as she was bleeding from her side. Her cracky voice asking us to help her. She held her hand on her bleeding side, keeping her eyes on us. "I… I don't want to die!" She let out another tear, rolling down her face. Then there was something that lit a sparked in me, making me growing some interest in her. She sparked my interest when she cried. She must've released some chemical in the air as she cried her eyes out._

" _Jun," I turned my head to look at Immortal King. "help her."_

 _Immortal King looked shocked. "You're crazy. We are-"_

 _I lifted up my hand and Immortal King stopped speaking, and I decided to get some words out from the young woman. I crouched down and lifted up her chin as she let out a gasp. "What. Is. Your. Name?" I tilted my head to the side, watching her balling eyes to water up again._

" _I-Ishida Yuna-a…" The young woman said, gasping for air as she knew death was at her front door, waiting for her._

" _Heal her, Immortal King." I commanded and he looked conflicted. I never showed kindness toward citizens like her. I'd be brutal and cruel to them, but for some reason she was a beauty that could not be passed or harmed by others._

" _Y-yes…?" Immortal King did his job and I asked her another question._

" _Do you know who we are?"_

 _Yuna looked at us, squinting her eyes until she finally knew who we were. "Y-you…!" She frighteningly scooted back as if she didn't recognize us from before. "This can't be!" Yuna tried to run off, but Immortal King used his blood tendril to grab her leg and she fell down. She turned her head back to stare at us in fear. But we're not going to kill her, I'm going to keep her. "Please! Don't hurt me!" She started to tear up again. Gosh she was such a cry baby._

 _We made her choose which one she wanted because we couldn't just let her go so easily. We threatened Yuna because I made Immortal King heal her, so now she's in our debt. "...Immortal King." She whispered quietly, handing her hand out to him. I wanted her to choose me, but I'll make up another rule that she'd have to switch between us. I didn't give out an explanation because it wasn't important, all I wanted was her, Yuna to myself._

 _I noticed how she started to warm up to Immortal King. He sprinkled her little kindness though he treated her badly. But then when it came to me, she was totally scared of me. No matter what I did, she would flinch away when I got near her. To her eyes she only saw me as a monster._

" _There's no need to be afraid. I'm not going to kill you." I glanced at her and she quickly turned her head away. I didn't understand what Immortal King had that I didn't._

 _But as time went on, Immortal King and I madly fell in love with her. Yuna's scared face, sweet, quiet voice, and big doll eyes attracted us to the point that I raged out._

" _What's wrong?" I cast my head at her. Yuna was begging to head to the bathroom since she wasn't feeling so good._

" _I'm…." she slipped those two syllables that I didn't expect to hear or wanted to hear. "Pregnant." Her trembling fingers were scared for the worse._

 _I jolted up from where I was and roughly grabbed her shoulders. Yuna let out a squeal and started to shutter. "Who's the father?! I demand an answer!" I screamed in her face, causing her to cry in tears. My voice made her scared._

" _It's… it's Jun's." When she said that, I pushed her away from me._

" _I," I pointed at her in anger and sadness. "Tried to be nice to you, I tried to care for you, but you turned up to go for Jun?!" I stomped over and cornered her._

 _Her brown eyes were widened because I kissed her. I loved her more than Immortal King could ever love a woman. She deserved to be mine, not his. "Why don't you just get rid of the child and come to me? I will be the better man than Jun will ever be." I was hanging onto the string of hope, but she turned it down._

" _I can't… I told him already. We're getting marry. I can't be with a person who I can't love, or force myself to love them."_

 _My heart shattered and screamed for her to leave my house and never to come back. I sweared to ruin her life after she did to mine._

 _I got myself into a love triangle that I never meant to happen. Yuna always had her eyes on Immortal King, but not me. Why not me? Am I not worthy to choose? But I soon to see a change in my old friend..._

 _Through the wedding and her pregnancy, I'd give her the cold shoulder when she talked to me. Immortal King was all soft because of that witch. Her bewitching quirk was to wrap people around her finger, and she was doing so well with it to get away. Yuna was turning Immortal King, my best friend into a softie, maybe even to the point where he turns into a good guy. How sickening to her intention unravel under my eyes, but it was my time to bring the old Jun back to when he didn't meet that woman._

 _After the birth of Immortal King's child, it was a baby girl with black hair and red eyes. I was memorized how beautiful she was. She was the split image of her mother. Although, Immortal King wanted a boy, he didn't care now because whatever came out, he'll love him or her._

 _The more I saw the child, the more it angered me, thinking that it should've been mine. I should've been the one to marry Yuna and she should've been the one to conceive it. I couldn't contain my anger as I started to plot wicked things behind their backs to make Immortal King turn on his love and abuse his child because she's only a split image of the hatred he has for his wife._

 _I started to manipulate Immortal King to believe me in the acts that Yuna was doing behind his back. Through the years of Mizuki's life, I made it hell for both parents. They fought as I smiled behind closed doors, knowing that she'll soon get what she deserved. Yuna will crawl back to me and I'll throw her away to the point where she has nothing to live for._

 _When Mizuki was 8, it was time to eliminate Yuna from our lives. Immortal King had enough of Yuna's behavior that I watched him slay her._

" _Honey! I swear I didn't do it! You know I wouldn't do it!" Her shaking eyes glanced at the both of us. "I wouldn't do anything to harm the family! Mostly for Mizuki's sake! She's my everything…! Please, Jun."_

" _The evidence doesn't lie." Immortal King looked over his shoulder to stare at me. I had all the 'evidence' to frame Yuna. It was time to slay her because she was getting in between me and Immortal King's relationship that he even wanted to back out terrorizing people in the city._

" _I shouldn't have let you in so easily." Immortal King took this shot and killed her, then walking out to not see this bloody mess he made. He called in his servants to clean up the mess, but it never happened until Little Mizuki found out about it._

 _I crouched down at look at her. "Changing Jun to be good? Hah, that's pathetic. You can't stand in his way while I'm here to guide him."_

My eyes widened from what One For All told me. "You—" I started to choke as his hands were around my neck, cutting the air out of my lungs. "Killed her…!" Water were brimming behind my waterline. It was ready to come out due to the grip of his hold. So this whole time, my life was a lie. My father never really killed her…. One For All killed her! He planned this out so words won't get out to my father. 'Best friends' my ass. When you're a villain, you can't trust _nobody_ but yourself in this game.

"I was only doing it for your father! He was changing into a softie." He growled from behind.

"You…. loved her….! That's why… you keep…. denying that's…. she was turning him…. into… a… softie….!" I couldn't breath nor talk anymore. The oxygen that was getting cut was slowly making me black out.

"If I couldn't have her, then _no one_ can have her!" He pushed me off the bed and I landed on the cold hard ground, holding onto my neck, trying to breath out quickly to bring some air back into me. It was hard so I couldn't see well in his room. I got up and tried to run to the door, but it was locked since they couldn't risk any prisoners to escape and I knew I was going to die in this room. Then I started to pound on the door. I wasn't going to die here. If I was going to die, it should be in my father's throne room.

"AHHH!" I screamed as he pulled my leg from my door.

"I'm going to kill you as well!"

My heart was rapidly racing in fear that my mind started to black out of how to save myself. I was in a small room that was locked until morning. I wouldn't survive this night. I'm so stupid to get myself into this damn mess.


	36. Chapter 36

"Nnnnnnnugh..." I groaned, moving my head around as I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurry until it gotten clearer the more I focused on one thing. I saw the white ceiling from my room…? I lifted my head up to see that someone was sitting next to my bed. "All…!" My voice cut me off. It was so sore that it couldn't even form a whole word without it cutting me off.

"It's okay. I'm right here." He grabbed my hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

"W-what happened?" I sorely asked, voice sounding very weak to the point that it sounded like a whisper.

"A guard walked by to see that something was going on in the room you visited, and he shot One For All with a sleeping dose and he saw you passed out on the floor with red marks around your throat. The guard took you to your room and called the house doctors to treat you. So right now your throat is just bruised up."

"Oh…"

There was an eerie silence lingering in the room. I swallowed my saliva, but when it slid down my throat, I felt the tightness it was giving me that made me not want to swallow or consume anything.

"Why…?" I asked, turning my head to look at his true, disheveled form. "Why do you come and visit me? Am I not a disgrace? I'm not even looked upon as a normal person, only a monster that kills." I couldn't understand him. I was a monster to everyone's eyes, but to his I wasn't.

"You always can change. You were trying to change yourself before weren't you? Why did you stop yourself from being what you wanted?" All Might's eyes were gentle as he stared down at me, still rubbing my hand to give me comfort.

"Because… I thought I could escape from what I'd destined to become." I frowned because that was always my excuse. I just wanted to escape because they don't know how hard it was, only Todoroki knows how it felt. Where is he now? How is he doing? When will he visit me? Am I too much a burden to see? "I wish… I wish… that Todoroki would come and visit me. That's my last wish before…. I end everything that I've built for myself."

The guards were walking and I make eye contact with them. "Take him. His visit is done." I motioned, ordering them as they quickly took All Might out from my cell. I was going to escape to fight off my father even if it means I die. Now that One For All is in jail, my father can do whatever he desires, even to kill the leader of League of Villains.

"Mizuki! What are you planning to do?!" All Might looked desperate to help me and to change me, but fate cannot be changed so easily. There must be sacrifice that I must make in order to get that change.

"Bye…"

Weeks later, I was called over to the visitor center, someone wanted to talk to me. I sat down waiting for my visitor to come. I hope it wasn't All Might. He visited me too often.

 _Beeeeeeep_

I looked up to see… Midoriya, Uraraka, and Yaoyorozu. "I see, you guys wanted to pay me a visit." But there was no Todoroki with them. He must be avoiding me that badly. "For why you guys are here?" I asked, leaning back in my chair as my hands were cuffed.

Midoriya spoke up, looking nervous. "Todoroki asked me to bring this letter to you because he couldn't do it by himself." Midoriya didn't dare to look into my eyes to give me the letter that Todoroki must've wrote to me, but why couldn't he just say it to my face?

"Where is he?" I asked, but I didn't a response.

"He hasn't been at school." Uraraka informed me, rubbing her hands together from this drift between us.

"What happened to your neck?" Midoriya inquired, but I wasn't going to answer his question.

"I'm not going to read it if he couldn't tell me this in my face." I changed the topic and ripped up the envelope in my hands before sprinkling down on the white table that bordered us.

"M-Mizuki…! Please!" Yaoyorozu shouted, staring at me in shocked that I ripped up the letter so easily and coldly.

"It's pathetic of him to not give it to me, or even say it in my face. Why would I want to read this now?!" I told All Might to bring Todoroki but he never came with, I prayed that he would visit but never did. So I'm taking this as a sign that Todoroki doesn't want to see me, and I'm totally fine with that now. I don't need to worry about him because I'm stuck in here for life….

"Take me back." I looked back at the guards and they nodded their head before taking me back into my room. "Talking end!"

"Mizuki! Wait! You can't do this to yourself!" Midoriya shouted. "Stop isolating yourself! You're not going to get anywhere!"

"Midoriya…." Uraraka laid a hand on his shoulders and he calmed down, keeping his eyes locked on my walking figure.

"Todoroki needs you….!" He shouted his rage at the top of his lungs.

I stopped in my tracks to say, "I've realized that I'm just weighing him down. He can do better than me. He has a long life ahead of him, a brighter future than mine. Whenever you find him, tell him that." I wished I haven't impacted their lives so badly, or else they wouldn't be here standing in this jail place to talk to me.

* * *

But I guess I didn't know this would be the turning point of my life when I had to hear this from an unexpected visitor that demanded me. I was quickly dragged out of my room and by the guards because it was urgent they said. It was a rough hold they had on me.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" It was the familiar voice of Endeavor. "SHE'S THE ONE THAT CAUSED THIS!" He yelling was giving me headache.

"I'm here!" I announced, already feeling annoyed by his angered aura.

"WHERE IS SHOUTO?!" In spite of anger, he punched through the glass protector with his fiery fist.

"How should I know?" I calmly controlled any of my anger to rise. "I don't know what you are talking about and I have nothing to do with this either."

"Endeavor, calm yourself down. It's not good to do it here!" A police officer scolded at him.

Endeavor grumbled and stomped off, and the guards took me to a private room that both of us could be in. Still I was locked in chains that I could barely do anything. "What is that you want from me?" I quietly asked from my sore voice. My throat was still badly bruised with black and purple, but the color tamed down a bit.

"Where did Shouto go? He never attended school or came back home." He bit on tongue from lashing his demons out at me.

I closed my eyes and sharply breathed in from his words that got to my head. "I don't know." I breathed out, locking eyes with him. "He has never visited me… But…!" My mind remembered the letter that Midoriya gave me, but I ripped it up and never picked it up. "He wrote me a letter that I ripped apart, but never opened it." I downley said, feeling stupid for not opening it.

 _Slaaaaamm!_ Endeavor's face was breathing near me and his hands were slammed cleanly against the steel table. "How—"

"I can't help you." I sharpened my eyes at him. "I was not involved with his doings!" I retorted as my voice shook, "and you can't blame me for him not appearing in public eye…" I curled my fingers in my palms until my knuckles turned white. I can't believe that his dad would think that I had to do something with Todoroki. I've been locked up for a while and now he suspected that Todoroki came to visit me?

Endeavor sighed and got up from his seat. "Well, I guess I have no choice but to take you to your father. Immortal King must've locked up Shouto so he could fight me." Endeavor looks dissatisfied that he had to use me and Plan B.

Though I was shocked, I had to keep my cool. "I won't be much help really. I'm quirkless." I simply said, but he wasn't fazed by my words.

He scoffed of my excuse. "You really think I care if you're quirkless or not?" He folded his arms and grabbed onto the chains. "Because I _don't_. You're just getting Shouto from Immortal King then you're coming back to this place. I'm not a heartless person, Akagawa. I do love Shouto, but I don't show it. It's called tough love." Then he melted the iron into liquid as if dripped onto the ground. "We move out tomorrow morning. Be ready."

When he left, I stood there to figure out what just happened. Endeavor trusts me? He trusts me to go with him…? He wants me to get Todoroki back? "Wow…" I whispered out, staring down at the melted iron on the floor. "Wow. That escalated quickly." Our relationship wasn't a good one to begin with anyways. I should feel happy that he trusts me, but it's just a little trust though… but who cares?! I can finally get out and have an opportunity to fight my father. I don't care if I don't have powers. If I can sway my father's heart, then I think I'll be able to get to him.


	37. Chapter 37

"You really brought a big squad with you?" I looked astonished to see the big group of Pro Heroes. There were many. It felt like that one fight with One For All when all the Heroes had to help each other out to save the kids and fight off villains.

"What reinforcement do we have? It'd just be you and me that'll be fighting off Immortal King. I won't play this card alone. I'll need some backup to fight off the loyal villains. Come on, let's go." Endeavor roughly dragged me out of the jailhouse before I entered the big car, where it held many Pro Heroes.

"Will I be bailed out from jail or get less terms off from my original one?" I asked, and he looked a bit annoyed that I was talking to him.

"Maybe. We'll see how the mission turns out."

"Alright." I shrugged, looking at the window for comfort.

I know in my heart that I don't have my quirk and I don't know how I will fight off my father, but I'm pretty sure I'll die instantly. Yet I came up with another idea which I'll talk it out with him.

I looked down at my hand before clenching it up.

My heavy heart carried a lot through the long run. Killing him with kindness will do some justice and get through him. I've always lashed at him whenever I saw him. Maybe he wished that I would've appreciated him, but what have he appreciated me for? The attack at the festival where I still don't fully remember anything? There's gotta be something more than that. But I do fear how this will turn out…

We arrived at the place and I told them to back off first so I can enter without no suspicions.

The family guards saw me and opened the gates for me. I bet they thought that I escaped my prison. "Where's my father?" I asked the servants who I came across with.

They shuttered from the sight of me staring down at them. "He's in his throne room." They pointed and I jogged to the throne room.

"Father," I opened up the door instead of slamming it. I strained most of the hatred in me as possible when I said his name. I walked my way to him. "I need a word—" I stopped in the middle of my track to see Airi dead on the ground. It was like her soul was sucked out of her body. "F-father… what happened to Airi…?" I asked, resuming my walk as I kept my eyes on her body.

"She didn't listen to me. She got what she always wanted; death." His words ran chill down my spine, but I had to keep my mask on and composed. "But I see that you escaped your prison." He observed me as I inched closer to him.

"Father, tell me that you did not kidnapped Todoroki Shouto." I made eye contact with him. Our red eyes met and he chuckled like it was not a big deal.

"Tell me, are you in love with that boy? Does my dear daughter love someone who is not like her?"

"..." I didn't know how to answer that question. Though it may be simple, but it's powerful to say yes or no. His reaction may determine my fate right at this moment.

"Answer me." His voice lowered, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I'm not sure. My feelings are confused." I spoke from my heart. All the interaction that we had was nothing. Everything that happened was because of my mother's quirk that I secretly inherited. Everyone was beguiled and fooled by me. "It was false feelings that I planted into him and everyone else. It's not real."

My father shifted himself in his seat and sneered. "That's my daughter. Because I do have him. Your dumb stepmother captured him, though I told her not to." He looked a bit pissed by remembering what happened.

"Why did she kidnapped him?"

"To use him as bait of course. I never planned to get Endeavor's son involved with this. This was only between me and Endeavor, but Airi had to interfere by bringing Todoroki Shouto into this."

"Are you going to let him go?" Each question was like a ticking time bomb because if I didn't ask the right question, he would tick off immediately and ruin everything.

"Then I knew Endeavor would bring you here because I had his son."

I gulped and wanted to step back, from hearing what he has to say. "So…. You know." I didn't need him to confirm it because the tension he gave into the air was already answering it for me.

"Go and take his son. I don't need him, and I don't need you in here to interfere. I will do fine on my own." When my father got up from his chair, I saw his arm twitched ever so slightly. Something's wrong with him just by that small twitching.

"Father, don't tell me that you killed Airi so you could gain her power! Don't tell me that you're actually dying!" I grabbed a hold of his black cape that swayed in the air.

"Go get him." His voice was firm and gentle for the first time in forever.

"Father!" I screamed out his name when he moved out of my way. "Are you trying to kill yourself? Is it because Mother?! Ishida Yuna!"

He stopped and turned around with a mortified face. "H-how do you know that?" His voice was in shocked. He couldn't believe what I just said. "He couldn't have told you about her." He whispered to himself in disbelief. "Is that bruised neck from him?" His voice grew loud in his anger.

"Yes." I nodded my head. I wasn't sure what was going on because he was acting so different from what I saw from me. "One For All tried to kill me after telling me the story."

"I never thought he'd try to kill you. We've been friends over 20 years, and now he tried to kill you? What a foolish man I was to believe him now. I've finally realized-"

Before my father could finish, the door was slammed opened and there appeared Endeavor and his backup crew behind him.

"GO GET HIM!" My father shouted, looking straight at me, pushing me into a blood pool that leaded me down to the dungeon.

The dungeon was dimmed and was hard to see. "T-Todoroki!" I called out for him, and my voice echoed through the long hall. "Todoroki, can you hear me?" I asked, moving my legs to walk forward. "Todorokiiiiiiiiii!" I shouted out his name, running through the dungeon.

 _FUUUUSHHHHH_

I stopped running as I heard the rush of flames. "Todoroki!" I kept running to the direction where the flames were being produced over and over again. "I'm…! Coming!" I used my energy to run to him.

"Mizuki…" His voice was hoarse and weak.

I turned my head to see him all bruised and bloody. "Oh my!" I ran over to him and touched his face. Todoroki's face had some warmth. "What did they do to you?" I asked. My heart was pounding from the sight of him. Dried blood was stained on his clothes, nose, eyebrows, and mouth, while bruises formed everywhere that was visible to my eyes.

"Your stepmother…. she did this to me." He breathed out tiredly. Todoroki looked so worn out that he couldn't even talk. How badly did she beat him?

My heart ached from the pain he went through. I don't want to imagine how it went like. "I'm sorry." I gently touched his cheek. "This is my fault." I rubbed my thumb against his soft skin. "If I never appeared at the USJ, you wouldn't be in this position. I'm a terrible person." I ripped my hand away from his face.

His lips opened apart to say, "Mizuki—"

 _RUMBLEEEEE RUMBLEEEEE_

The ceiling was shaking and chipping off some rocks that were starting to fall.

"We need to go!" I kept looking at the ceiling when I was helping him get out of the dungeon. I let him support all his weight onto me as we moved our way out of the dungeon.

"You know, you father talked a lot about you when he visited me in the dungeon." My heart skipped a beat to hear him say that. My father would talk about me… to him? That's a surprise.

"W-what did he say about me?" I curiously asked, eager to know if my father said bad things about me.

"Your Father was drunk that night when he visited. He told me about when you were younger, you used to do this and that as a kid. But when he got to the deep sentimental parts, he broke down because he knew he couldn't be a perfect father. He forced you into hard training, he never gave you the love that you wanted or deserved. He also apologized about killing the love of his life that he hurt you in the process, losing someone else he loved."

My feet actually stopped running through the stairs that led up to the outdoors. My chest felt heavy from all the hatred I built up for him. All this time, he wanted me to love him, but I was blinded by his killing that I couldn't. I only saw the bad in him. I hate myself for doing that to him. He must've been suffering through his pain of loneliness in his heart for so long, and I never thought about him.

"After this is over," I started to run now, forcing him to keep up with me. "you can pretend that you never met me. All I caused was pain for you. And you can't be friends with people who will only hurt you and drag you down. That is why you're going without me."

"Going where?"

"To the safety zone." I pushed him off to the safety zone where half of the Pro Heroes were staying behind. Someone took Todoroki out of my care and I waved at him goodbye. I didn't dare to look back at his face. I know it was filled with many emotions that I could not take in my heart. It was already heavy enough to have two emotions that were weighing my chest down.

I ran back to the throne room because I had some unfinished business with my father that I couldn't bare to postpone it. Postponing was not an option for me since he might even die before I get my answers after the battle is over.

There was a loud explosion coming from the room as I got closer to it. It was like a firecracker in the room, exploding everywhere. "I'm not going down. I am not willing to die today!" I heard my father screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I know you won't. I need you alive anyways!"

There was more powers that were being unleashed that it started to worried me. "I can't let you die either, Father!" I murmured out of breath.

"Mizuki, you're not going alone!" I turned my head around to see Todoroki catching up to me. I thought I left him in good hands. I thought he would be a good boy and listen to the Pro Heroes but I guess not. "Go back! You're injured. You shouldn't be here to die!"

"You're going to need help if you think that you're going to stop the old man from killing your father." My eyes widened by the fact he knew what I was going to do. "Immortal King loves you a lot, Mizuki. More than you can ever imagine. Isn't that why he said he was not going to die today?"

"Todoroki, just help me. I know what you're trying to say. I need my father alive so I can tell him how much I care and love him."

We entered to the battleground where everything was in flames. My eyes searched for my father in the smoky air. "F-Father!" I called out his name, running around the burning place.

"Mizuki, are you crazy!" Todoroki quickly pulled me back. "You're going to burn if you're not careful." His hand was firmly gripped onto my wrist.

"Okay! I'll be careful, but let's just go!" I pulled him along, dodging many falling fire pieces that were quickly from the high walls.

The blazing heat was baking our skins as we staying in the oven. "Watch out!" I was suddenly pulled back by Todoroki and twirled into his arms. His breathless face was looking down at me as we made eye contact with each other. "This place isn't going to last long."

"I know. It's going to fall down any minute now that we need to hurry." He pushed me back up and we started running to our fathers.

"Father!" I yelled running to him and Todoroki did the same to his. We were going to separate our fathers from each other. If they both wanted to make it out alive, then they better come to their senses.

"Mizuki?! I thought I told you to stay out?"

"Shouto… It's not safe here. Get out!"

 _CRASHHHH_

The place was already falling. "Father, I'm not leaving without you! I have so much to say and you have to be alive!" I ran up to the throne chair with Todoroki behind me.

"Mizuki, stop! You need to leave. It's not safe."

More of the house started to fall down even more.

"Please, Father! Just listen to me! Just—" Then the room started to collapse. One side of the wall was breaking down due to the fire eating off the woods. We didn't have time to do this that I looked at Todoroki and I gave him the nod, then he used his ice quirk to push them out of here. Todoroki didn't have much of a strength since the beating took most of it out of him. Todoroki was sweating just by forming a small ice particles. "You can do this." I put a hand on his forearm to give him strength and support. I gently smiled at him as he knitted his brows to produce more ice coming out from his right side. Though Todoroki's ice powers were weak right now, he somehow managed to make a barrier around them, and pushing them out of the throne room.

Then with no words coming from Todoroki when his powers stopped, I knew something was wrong. A heavy weight went flying down at my side. "Todoroki!?" I touched his face to feel it burning up. I wasn't sure if it was because there was fire surrounding us, or if he was actually burning up from exhaustion. I stretched out my hand to feel his cold, icy hand but I got nothing but quick warmth that was overcoming the coldness. I know there wasn't time to panic, but I was right now. Todoroki was heavy that I couldn't carry him without someone's help. My heart speed picked up and I was scared. I hooked my arms underneath his arms and I tried to lift him up with all my strength. If only I had my quirk I would have transported us out of here.

 _CRASHHHH_

Another part of the throne room fell down and blocked the only exit. "Shit…" I didn't know what to do next. There was no way out of here. "I'm sorry. If you haven't met me this wouldn't have happened to you."

I turned my head to see a broken window. _Cough cough cough._ I choked on the smoke that was seeping inside my lungs. I dragged Todoroki body as fast as I could to the window but this boy weighs a lot. "God damn…!" I could also feel the tension building up in my lower back due to bending forward.

I looked on the ground to find a wooden stick and smashed the window clean. Then I took off my jacket I had on me and threw it over the ledge to cover the small shards of glass that could make us bleed. I looked over to see what lied down there, and it was a bunch of bushes so we'd land safely. I used all my might to throw Todoroki into the window, and I climbed myself out the building. As I jumped out, I exactly landed on top of Todoroki. I hope I didn't injured him. But I missed our interactions. I really did. I inhaled his scent to smell burnt wood on him. I can't blame him for smelling like that. We did just came out from the burning house as well.

"I miss you…" laying my head on his chest, I closed my eyes. "But this will be the last time I'll see you…" I extended my arm out to intertwine my fingers with his. "Be happy." My heart sunk in the sea.


	38. Chapter 38

When I opened my eyes, I was in a hospital room. How do I know? It's because of the smell. A hospital have a distinctive scent, or it's just me. I lifted up my head to see Todoroki sitting in the edge of his bed. Todoroki's here with me? My heart leaped at the sight of him.

"Mizuki." He spoke when he saw my head rose up, turning his head to look at my direction. A small sigh slipped out of his lips and I was afraid of what he'll have to say to me, so my heart beated rapidly in anxiety. "I don't care if you want me or not, because you impacted my life so much that I miss you."

His answer shocked me. "W-what?" I thought he was gonna say terrible things to me and it'll be our last encounter.

"I'm sorry for not visiting you. I was having a hard time deciding on whether I should go and visit you or not. It was hard enough seeing you in your crazy mindset at the festival. But I've decided now to stay with you even if you don't want me. I know you can change yourself, being quirkless or not, but I'll wait for you no matter what." He stood up and walked over to me, hovering above me as I lie down.

My breathing hitched before me. I wasn't sure what to expect from him being this close again. My eyes were only on him as his face inches closer to mine. I didn't want to say a word because this moment seemed too beautiful to waste for a single word of 'what'.

"We've came this far together, and I realized the aching heart was because of you." His warm lips sealed the deal on my lips. It was soft and luscious. It was only a few second kiss before he pulled back. "I'll wait for you because I love you. I'll help guide you through life with me. No person like you made me all worried and scared, excluding my friends because they're different a different topic. You make me realize how terrified I am to lose you and crazy my heart beats when I see you. You know when you gone back to your home I panicked, when you came back attacking the festival I wanted to stop you and bring you home to knock some sense into you, and lastly, when I saw you saving me at your father's place, I really wanted to touch you. I didn't want to see a ghost of you, but the _real_ you." His words were filled with warmth and his strength. Todoroki cares for me so much, yet I was bipolar of him. I thought he was going to leave me because he saw me as a burdened, as well as his friends saw me as a snake wrapping around Todoroki after seeing the news of me.

I cast my eyes away from his. "Are you simply making a mistake?"

"Explain more." He settled himself at the edge of my bed.

"When I saved you from the fire, I thought it'd be the last time I'll see you. I told myself that it'll be our first and last time seeing each other. But, by the way though I ripped up the letter that you gave to Midoriya because I was mad that you weren't manning up to see me. So whatever was in the letter, tell me now since you're face to face with me." I asked politely, sitting up as well to look at him.

A small smile tugged on his lips. "It was what I said about caring about you. That was in the letter." He grabbed my hand and held it. "It seems like our time has to end," His gaze shifted to the door. "My old man is here to pick me up. I may or may not see you in school, but I'll see you after your serving years are over. I'll make sure you see me in the front office." He got up and slowly walked backward to his bed. "I'll have a dozen of roses in my arms to welcome you back to me!" His smile grew wider, and I blushed at his declaration. I didn't expect that to come out from his mouth that I teared up a bit from his loving heart. How could he care or love someone like me? The small tears turn into big ones. "Don't you cry, Mizuki. We are people that make mistakes. You can turn over a leaf and start new like you've been doing." Todoroki grabbed his casual attire and changed into them as he spoke to me, turning his back. "Continue to be the changed person that you have been trying".

"You're so unfair." I choked out laughing and crying in tears. I wiped off the excess tears that kept strolling down my face so freely.

"I love you, Mizuki." Todoroki has a soft expression when he told me that, making my heart explode.

"I…" I wanted to say it, but I feared to as well. It was lumped in my throat. "I… I…"

Todoroki chuckled, watching me as I forcefully tried to reciprocate it back to him. "Take your time." He came back, kissing my forehead before he left to go home with his father.

It was too late, he left when I could say it, "...love you." I was a coward to not say it to his face. If I could rewind that moment, I would do it. But I don't have the power to do so… I lost my chance for now.

I was soon back at the jailhouse with my father.

I was told that I had a few months off my serving time, and I was glad to hear that. Yet for my father, there is no bailing for him after all the crimes he has committed through his life.

During lunchtime, my father came to me, holding onto his tray as he tried smiling. But seeing him forcing himself to smile hurts. "Am I just a reflection of mom?" I asked, watching him sit down his seat.

He composed his face, not letting any hint of sorrow come through. "No you're not. You may have the looks of her, but you're not her. I loved your mother, Mizuki. I'm going to kill him for hurting you." He dropped down his eating utensils and looked at me. "Live your life Mizuki. I'm sorry that I took away someone we dearly loved, but this time I won't. I know in your heart you love Endeavor's son. Go and be with him, go and change who you are. I was only trying to do what was best for you and for the villains who looked upon me and the family line."

I was expecting an apology from my father sooner or later. "I don't know if I can easily forgive you, but time will tell and heal for the both of us." I rubbed my hands together. "I wonder what would mom feel about this…" I wondered, staring at the sky from the window.

"I bet she'll be proud of you."

"Yeah… As well as you too."

 _2 years and 3 months later_

It was my time of my release and I was going to leave my father behind to live out my life into the real world. I was eighteen, mature, older and beautiful. I was ready to see him. I wore casual clothes that Todoroki bought me. He's too sweet for my heart.

"Mizuki, dear." My father called me out before my departure. I couldn't tell what lied behind the mask he put on, but the emotions couldn't rise itself from the surface for my father. "Live happily more than I have." He silently gulped. "Use your quirk for the greatest."

"What? My quirk? What are you talking about?" I said. I don't recall having a quirk no more after he took it away from me like two years ago when I was sixteen.

"I guess that Endeavor son never told you huh?" He chuckled, leaving me to be curious than ever.

"Shouto knows this too?" I felt betrayed of not knowing this, not literally betrayed betrayed but betrayed.

"He saw the process of it." He leaned against the white wall as he told me.

"Come on, father! I don't have a lot of time on my hand." I exclaimed with a frown. I was waiting for my prince to come and swoop me away like he told me before when he used to visit me and tell me all those stuff. We were never really an official couple since neither of us asked each other out yet, but it feels like we don't even need to say it each other. It's not necessary. Our bond is strong like glue.

"When you were sleeping after the incident of Endeavor taking me to jail and all… I had my way getting inside the hospital since you were important to me. Todoroki was awake when he saw me walking inside to give you back what I've taken from you. At first it spooked him but I assured him that I wasn't going to hurt you at all, only to give you your powers back."

"You...did?" This whole time I thought I would never have my power back, but it came back after the event. I never thought about it after losing my own. Living without a quirk seems so peaceful and better.

"Yes, I did. I gave it all to you. I am quirkless. All my powers are to you, my dear. Forget me not, Mizuki, for I will be there from afar. Though I'm not the greatest father, or will ever be the greatest grandfather, I will support you from afar. I love you." My father's hug was warm and caring. His love for me was filled to the brim of the tall glass cup that he started to build slowly when he entered the jailhouse. He changed himself for the good. He wasn't going to die as a villain, but as a changed person who could give his love to his daughter.

My heart swelled inside of me, only sadness were coming up. It's been two years and we bonded so well to repaired the lost bond from the beginning. "I love you too, father." I hugged him tightly, holding onto the last father and daughter bond that will ever be there.

"Goodbye, my dear. Tell your Shouto that I approve of him." He grinned when he pulled back from the hug.

"I will." I cracked a smile before walking off.

I walked off to the front office to see my handsome man standing there with a dozen of red roses in his hands. His looks never changed when I first met him, he looked older looking but his facial expression and style were the same. "Welcome back." We both walked at the same time until we closed the gap between us. The roses were in between us as we could finally touch each other and smile without a barrier pulling us apart.

"I never thought I'll see the day when you bring me roses." I grabbed them and smelled it. The floral smell sent through my nose, making me feel like melting snow from the bright, hot sun right in front of me.

"I never thought I'll see the day when I can call you mine."

My cheeks reddened from his words that I pulled the bouquet up to my face to hide the embarrassed face.

"I love you, Mizuki. You sure can pain me no matter what, but you're irreplaceable in my heart." He pushed down the bouquet to see my rosy face that flushed because of him.

"I…" it happened again. My words were stuck in my throat. Come one, Mizuki! You can say it! "I l….love yo...you." I blinked a couple of times before looking away from his satisfying gaze. He knew he got me when I said that. Todoroki has been waiting for me to say every since he told me how he felt.

"It wasn't that hard." He teased, holding his hand out to me.

"Yes it was." I grumbled, taking his hand.

"Now I can finally do this."

"Do what—" I was quickly cut off by a chaste kiss on the lips by the adorable man.

"That." Todoroki was filled with pride and passion.

I pouted with a smile tugging my lips. "Hero man has taken his girl and claimed her."

"Yes. I'm a lucky man."

"You sure are."

We both walked out of the place and into the big world where Todoroki will be out saving people, and I will be at home, trying to build my life from scratch.


End file.
